The Goddess Hunt
by twinxie1OO
Summary: Sequel to "I was a Teenage Ghirahim." Ghirahim has plucked the goddess from her perch in the clouds and is now ready to claim his prize and revive his master. If only it was as simple as that. Now on top of a hunt, he has to deal with a vexing skychild. (T to be safe)
1. Through the clouds

**STOP! (In the name of love!) If you have not read "I was a Teenage Ghirahim" then…you are going to be a very lost individual. Well, I guess you could learn as you go but…it is just easier that way. So yes, this is obviously the sequel. **

**Author's Note: *Vomits rainbows* And here we are! I'm so excited! HUZZAH! **

**Not exactly how I wanted this to go but I know it will get better. I am super duper excited to bring in all these new characters! *FABULOUS***

**My only wish is that this chapter was more personal. I was sort of unsure as what to do since new people may be (and probably will) reading this. If you are new, go and read "I was a Teenage Ghirahim" okay? Cause in the second chapter we are going to get back in the swing of deeper personalities that we all KNOW. And have NOT just met. XD So the ones who keep up with my stories: NEVA FEAR! XD**

**Disclaimer: *Cone of shame* Still no. I don't own anything! Legend of Zelda and all within belongs to Nintendo! And that Japanese guy… OP OP GANGUM STYLE! Jk…that would be Korean… **

**Please review! (That means you! *points finger through your screen*)**

* * *

Two chocolate brown eyes light up along with a sadistic smile. The time had come, at last.

The owner of the brown eyes looked up at the sky, where he knows that somewhere in the mass of clouds is a floating human settlement. And in that settlement is a girl and a treasure he had long been waiting for. He gripped the black stone railings of his balcony in anticipation. He would claim his prize. He was the Demon Lord, Ghirahim, and nothing would ever stand in his way.

"Now?" Came a voice from a second person on the balcony. The voice belonged to a man with sea green hair and stormy grey eyes. This man, or demon, was one of Ghirahim's most trusted advisors.

"There is no time like the present, Aluf." Ghirahim smirked, with eyes still staring up into the sky.

Aluf looked at the demon citadel below them. "How do you plan to take her?"

Ghirahim spoke with a disturbing amount of glee as he responded, "Tornado." He began to chuckle as he lifted his forearm and snapped his fingers. He smiled wickedly as he felt magic leave his body, for he knew that at that moment, a tornado was forming and heading towards Skyloft, the home of the humans.

Aluf looked into the heavens as they grey skies rumbled. He heard Ghirahim inhale deeply next to him. "At last."

* * *

"…Link? Hey, Link!" A girl with long blond hair called out from her place atop a soaring blue bird.

A boy, who was flying next to her on a red bird, looked over at her and steered his bird closer.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." Her crystal blue eyes looked into his sky blue ones. He studied her face. The face of his long time friend, Zelda.

"You know…Link…" Zelda decreased the space between their birds even more as a strawberry blush swept across her porcelain cheek. Link looked at her in curiosity of her next words.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Her blush now a beautiful shade of raspberry, she looked down into the sea of clouds.

Before she could continue, a loud burst came through the sea of clouds. Her hair was sent flying as she held onto the bird tightly. Link covered his eyes until he heard Zelda gasp at the sight that she saw.

"What is that!?" Zelda shouted in fear. Before them was a sickly brown tornado that came out of nowhere.

The winds pushed their birds apart as Link and Zelda held onto their bird's necks with all of their strength so as not to be knocked off of them.

"What's going on?" Zelda's question was lost in the roaring wind as the tornado swirled closer to her. Link watched in horror as Zelda was swept of her bird and she fell into the brown wind of the tornado.

"AHHHHHH! LINK!" Her scream faded as she fell beyond his sight, lost in the swirling mass of brown.

Link dove into the tornado, intent on catching her, but was shoved off of his loftwing as soon as he entered the swirling mass and he too began to fall through the clouds…

* * *

"Liafwin!" Ghirahim strolled into the library, making the peach haired demon jump in surprise.

"Ghirahim! You scared me!" Liafwin, one of the two most trusted advisors and friends of Ghirahim's shut his book filled with poetry and breathed heavily.

"That seems like an easy thing to do, as of late." Ghirahim said smugly.

Liafwin rolled his lavender eyes as he stood up from his comfy reading chair. "What do you need?"

A look of pride crossed Ghirahim's face. "I did it. I sent the tornado. I just need you to go and see if it snatched her away. I don't want to search for someone who hasn't even arrived yet. That would just be needless exertion. And after all, who wants to get all sweaty?"

"…All you would have to do is teleport…" Liafwin cocked his head to the side as he squinted his eyes at his friend.

Ghirahim usually wouldn't take that lip from anyone, but he made exceptions for Aluf and Liafwin. He didn't want to send his friends to the torture chambers, after all. "I'll let that slide. And it is all the same! Now go and make sure she isn't in that waste of land!"

Liafwin nodded and snapped his fingers and disappeared as peach snowflakes sprinkled to the ground from the place he once was. Ghirahim sighed. "I just make diamonds. But HE has to make peach colored snowflakes! Now I have to find someone to clean this mess up…" He groaned with his head back and called out. "Aluuuuf!"

Aluf appeared before him in a burst of sea green flame. "Yes?"

"Find a maid to clean this mess up. And make it snappy. I need my strength to go find that girl!" And with that Ghirahim turned on his heel and walked towards the exit.

Aluf chuckled at his retreating back. "All you would have to do is teleport…"

"SNAPPY!" Ghirahim shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Liafwin's purple cloak floated behind him as his small translucent platform got closer to Skyloft. When his platform was close enough, he jumped onto the solid ground with a thud and hid behind a tree.

"Wow. They have not advanced technologically AT ALL after all this time." Liafwin quietly commented to himself. He leaned around the tree slowly and looked for any sign of the girl. All he saw was a few people running towards the path that led up to the bazaar.

Liafwin decided to get a closer look. He ran away from his tree and hid behind a chimney. The roofs were sort of part of the ground…weird architect.

He peered down to see a few citizens carrying an unconscious boy to the Knight Academy. They were trying to run as fast as they could without jostling him too much. Some blood trickled along his left cheek. _He must have gotten caught in the tornado…Wait a minute…_

Liafwin ran forwards quietly and hid behind a box that appeared to be used as a step onto another house. He eagerly studied the boys face. _He is so…familiar! He looks like…someone I once knew…_ Then his eyes widened in realization, and he had to hold onto the box to keep from fainting.

This boy…was…Oh this was just too much! Liafwin's vision began to cloud as he had very vivid flashbacks of the war. The war that sent Skyloft into the sky and the goddess into a mortal form…and the war that brought his teenage self and a little girl together.

"_Liafwin?" She asked softly._

_"Yes?" He answered, looking down at her dirty blond head._

_"You won't forget me…will you?"_

_"Never." He kissed the tiny girl's forehead and held her small hand as they drew closer to her new floating home._

He breathed heavily. This boy was related to the girl from so long ago, Sada.

Oh dear.

This complicated things _a lot!_ Liafwin could sense from his aura that he was the chosen hero, the one that would fight for the little mortal goddess. So technically wasn't he a foe? Or was he a friend because of his bloodline?

Liafwin shook his head and ran back to the edge of the floating island. He would have to tell Ghirahim and Aluf about Sada soon…Or would he?

The slender man jumped from the cliff and landed on his platform. _It will be okay. Ghirahim is a very understanding individual…_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME IN TODAY?!" Ghirahim roared into his diamond shaped phone. "Oh, I see! Your wife goes into labor and now I don't get my massage!? You know what? Fine! You are FIRED!" Ghirahim slammed the phone shut and glared at his desk with a huff.

Aluf sighed. "Don't you think you over reacted a little? His wife is having a baby." Aluf crossed his arms from his seat across Ghirahim's desk.

"My back is so sore! I planned that appointment months in advance! I hate when my carefully laid plans get ruined. It is a character flaw of mine, I will admit…" Ghirahim rested his cheek on his gloved hand.

Aluf looked downward. "You're so…different."

"Than who?" Ghirahim asked as he adjusted his diamond earring.

"Than you. When we first met." Aluf looked up and into his eyes.

"People change. And I am not all that different. I still dot my i's with diamonds." Ghirahim shrugged.

Before Aluf could respond, Liafwin teleported into the room. Ghirhaim shot up and out of his chair in excitement.

"Well?! Is she on the surface?" Ghirahim clapped his hands and walked towards his pale friend who was breathing a little heavily.

"What? Oh yeah, she is long out of that place. But, uh, Ghirahim? I need to talk to you about something…" Liafwin softly spoke as he put his hand on Ghirahim's shoulder.

Ghirhaim walked away smiling as if he didn't hear the last part of Liafwin's sentence. Liafwin's arm slid off of his moving shoulder and he looked to Aluf. "Maybe next time, I guess…"

Aluf smiled bitter sweetly. "He is just excited to bring Demise back."

Liafwin sat in the chair next to Aluf's and frowned. "Do you want him back?"

Aluf jumped at the question. It was an unheard of question that _never_ crossed his mind. "I uh…well…"

"Aluf! Liafwin!" Ghirahim's voice called from somewhere beyond the study.

They both sighed and stood up. "Time to find Hylia." Liafwin breathed out as they walked to the location of Ghirahim's voice.

"Actually 'Zelda' is her new name." Aluf replied as he studied the familiar passing black halls of the demon fortress.

Liafwin shook his head. He was in some hot water now.

* * *

Link started to sweat and squeeze his eye shut. He saw a Zelda falling into the mouth of a horrible black scaly beast! He could hardly breathe as his lungs started to contract. Then his sapphire eyes shot open as he awoke.

"Zelda!" He called out. But he was alone in his room…

He groaned as his entire body ached. Slowly the memories of what happened earlier came back to him. As he tried to sit up, searing pain shot through his abdomen and he fell back against the sheets. He would just have to wait until he felt better and Gaepora came and talked to him.

_Don't worry Zelda…I'll find you…_ He promised.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so, you'll see my interpretation of Link's personality in the next chapter (obviously.) And YES, he SHALL talk! XDDDDD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! Stay beautiful. *wink***


	2. PROPHECY

**Author's Note: XDDDDDDDDDDD I finally learned who the "slender man" is! XD I totally didn't know who you guys were talking about until I saw some vids and did some wiki searches. But I can assure you, Liafwin DOES NOT wear a suit and he is not that tall. And he doesn't stalk you. All the time. JK. XD **

**Moving on…**

**So you shall see some of Link's personality in this chapter. I got my inspiration from the dialogue choices…BWAHAHAHA! *hack***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Never have. Never will. EVER. It is just *sniff* the way things have to be. *chokes up***

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Now, I know you are worried Link, but please just stay in your room and rest." Gaepora said before he shut the door behind him and left Link's room.

Link glared. "Pfft! How can I rest when my friend is somewhere below?!" Link asked the door.

He heard a mysterious chime from beyond his door and his lips formed a mischievous grin. He flicked his bed sheets off of him and walked towards the door and past the homework that was due two months ago.

He reached out for the knob and opened the door. "Oops. How clumsy of me." He chuckled to himself and sneaked out of the door. He looked behind himself and smugly smiled at his bedroom. "If you wanted me to stay inside you should have locked me in…" He trailed off as he saw a blue and purple girl on the staircase.

She "looked" at him with what looked to be closed eye lids but he could sense that she saw him.

"Um…Hi?" Link walked towards her only for her to float away. _Wait. What?_

She was _hovering _above the ground! Link stopped and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are you?"

She looked at him with the same blank expression. "All right. Fine. Nothing of interest to note around here!" Link turned around and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and saw the girl still floating on the staircase. Shaking his head he shut the door. _Kinda creepy…_

He came out after finishing his business, expecting to see her gone. But she was in her same place, waiting for him to follow her. Link sighed. "Fine, I'll follow you."

He ran up the staircase and she always floated just out of his reach. She led him outside and across the bridge. "Are you taking me into your house? Cause I don't do that. That is a stranger danger."

She didn't answer and she continued to lead him up the stairs toward the statue of the Goddess. "Ah. I see where we are going." Link nodded but then widened his eyes as she took a right and then down the ledges around the statue. _What the heck?_

He followed this mysterious…thing around the island edges until he saw something in the distance. "Hey, is that…?" Link gasped. "MIA!" Link ran forwards toward the cat like animal. "Did you miss me? What are you doing out here? Does someone need a hug?" Link reached for the animal who did not turn around until he touched her.

Mia shrieked and her now red eyes glared at Link as she lunged and began to claw at his face. Link began to scream out. "AH! OH, GODDESS THIS HURTS! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT-" He paused and threw her over the ledge and into the dark mass of clouds below. "-OFF OF ME!" He gasped and clutched his heart to see the girl staring at him with no emotion. "You watch. She'll be back in a few minutes." He shivered. "Let's hurry before she comes back."

The entity continued to lead Link from mini island to mini island until they were back on the main island. Link looked up to see the statue before them. "What?! We just went in a big circle! I got my face ripped to shreds for NOTHING!"

The girl looked at him blankly. "No, please. Control your emotions." Link said sarcastically. They walked, or one floated, towards the front of the goddess statue. A section of stone seemed to glow and then disappear, creating an entrance into the statue.

"Wooooaaaah. Pretty." Link said as he surveyed the entrance. They both entered to see a platform and in the middle was a sword. "Is that for me? You know my birthday is not for a couple of months but I can let this one slide." Link adored the weapon with big wistful eyes.

Link broke his stare, for he felt that the girl wanted him to look in her direction. She floated above the sword and began to talk in a robotic voice.

"The one chosen by my creator, I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

Link's mouth hung open. "Am I being punked?"

She continued without paying his question any mind. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

And thus she began to tell of a great destiny…

* * *

Link was in shock. In a couple of hours he learned that he was a chosen hero and now he was going to save Zelda who is on the Surface. Wherever that is. He didn't understand why he was chosen. He didn't even get A's in the academy!

Link pursed his lips as he adjusted his new green shirt. Gaepora had barged in, like he always does, while Link was being told his destiny. The girl turned into his sword, which _was_ for him, to his delight, and now Link was given this new training outfit to wear for his journey. Which Gaepora mentioned inside the statue.

The door opened to reveal Gaepora. Link jumped and refrained from telling him to knock first.

Gaepora looked at him. "You know, I wasn't sure about that color at first but now I couldn't imagine a more fitting color on you. It is like you are born to wear it."

Link smiled and nodded. Gaepora continued. "Take care on your journey and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead."

Link nodded again and before he knew it he was swept out the door and through the bazaar to get some potion. Once he did get some potion and a free bottle, _what a nice lady_, he was ready to start his adventure. He looked over the wooden dock and into the sea of clouds. He gulped and jumped into the air.

The wind flew through his hair and he whistled for his bird, which thankfully came and caught him. _First stop: Surface._

* * *

The familiar chime of diamonds sounded in the summer air. Ghirahim, followed by his two trusted friends, teleported on top of a cliff overlooking the sealed temple. Their eyes scanned the area for Zelda's aura.

They could see a thick purple trail flow down from the sky, from where she fell. Then the purple seemed to drift deeper into Faron woods.

Ghirahim huffed. "Well, now we have to chase after her. And to think I was so excited! There go the rainbows!" Ghirahim threw his gloved hands into the air and stomped very femininely over to a nearby rock to sit upon and pout.

Aluf rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least we have her trail. And how far could a human get anyway?"

Ghirahim sighed and held his face in his hand. "That's true." He flicked his hair to the side and laid down upon the rock.

Aluf turned his head and looked at Liafwin who seemed to be looking intensely down into the trees. "…Liafwin?" He nudged him a few times until Liafwin looked up with a shake of his head.

"Do you see something?" Aluf asked with concern.

Liafwin could have sworn he saw the boy in green. He couldn't let him get caught right? "Oh, it was nothing." Liafwin dismissed the question with a smile.

Aluf was not convinced. He peered into the trees for himself as Ghirahim crossed his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. He saw a boy come down the path that led to the temple and deeper into Faron woods. "Is that a…?"

"Nope! You are probably imagining it! WOAH! Is that a blue bird?! You never see those!" Liafwin turned Aluf's head in another direction and pointed to a group of birds on the ground.

"That is a RED bird, number one, and number two, get off of my face!" Aluf shoved his hands away and looked at what most certainly was a boy.

_Please don't tell Ghirahim, Aluf. Pleeeeeaaaaaase!_

"Hey Ghirahim, I think there is a boy following Zelda."

_Dang it…_

"Wh...what?" Ghirahim asked sleepily. The sun was warm on his skin and being evil was just so tiring. He deserved a rest didn't he?

"Hmmmmmm. Maybe it is the hero from the prophecy!" Aluf snapped his fingers in realization.

Ghirahim's eyes shot open. "What?! There is a hero?! What prophecy?!"

Aluf rolled his eyes again. "The prophecy. You know, the one Hylia made on the day of the war. That one she made before she sent that giant floating rock into the sky? Written on stone tablets? The one that says that a brave youth will defeat Demise and protect Hylia? Does ANY of that ring a bell?"

Liafwin and Ghirahim face palmed themselves for different reasons.

"HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?!" Ghirahim shouted.

"You lived it!" Aluf said with scorn.

Liafwin laughed painfully. "We don't need to make such a big production of this little incident, do we? Heh heh, I mean come on! Ha! Get real!" Liafwin slapped his knee as he forced himself to laugh.

Ghirahim rubbed his temples as he tried to think for a minute. "I need ibuprofen."

"Calm down. All we have to do is get her before he does. It shouldn't be that hard. And he is a boy! We don't even need to worry about him. YOU are a demon! Now let's go." Aluf dropped down onto the path and began following the purple mist.

Liafwin shrugged and jumped down after him, leaving Ghirahim to look into the sky in exasperation until he too followed.

* * *

Link was amazed at how large the surface was. There were so many trees and so many tiny birds! Link strolled happily down the path, unaware that he was seen by three demons. He came up to a large hole of sorts in the ground. He didn't know what to call it but it was no crater. It had many layers and in the very bottom was a…It looked like a chunk of stone from his place way above it.

He continued to walk down the slope and eventually he found a building. He went up to the door and knocked. "Hello? Anyone home?" He didn't realize that this was the sealed temple, obviously sealed, and he tried to open it. It wouldn't budge at all so he decided to continue his walk to the bottom when his eyes started to cloud over as a vision formed…

_Hooray for loss of eyesight…_

* * *

**Author's note: So that was chapter two! Yeah, I didn't want Link to be a goody goody in this. There are a lot of fan fics like that and I am taking a different route. XD You know how they have those dialogue choices? And how there is always a snarky remark choice? That was my inspiration. He is kinda goofy too… Can't wait to write more about this kid. **

**There was a lot of Link in this chapter but mostly the chapters will be divided with attention between both groups. 50% Team Ghira and 50% Team Link. But this will follow Ghirahim's side of the journey as well. :D**

**I hoped you like it! Please review! **


	3. Finding our way

**Author's Note: Happy 1****st**** day of December! Here is chapter 3! I was having a boring Saturday morning and decided to knock this out so…why not? Thank you all for reading!**

**Please review! Please! I have three kids! (Not really…XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo. And since I am so nice, maybe they'll see this and give me a free Wii U! Christmas is around the corner, you know…*wink wink***

* * *

Link swayed as the vision clouded over his mind. He saw a beast spring from the black seal which was reeking of a black aura. It towered over him, but as it lunged at Link, the vision fled.

Link stumbled back and clutched his head as he recovered his mind.

"Ugh. No more pumpkin soup…Like, ever." Link groaned. He returned his gaze to the seal which was still ablaze with its black aura. "Hmmmm…"

Link's curiosity got the better of him and he jumped into the large pit. "Walking is overrated." Link said as his sailcloth gently landed him in front of the seal. Tension flooded Link's heart at being so near to the seal.

"Young one…"

Link looked around for the voice. "Hello?"

"Child of destiny descended from the sky…"

"Yes, that's me. Where are you!?" Link asked in desperation, but the voice continued.

"Raise the sword of the goddess skyward…Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

Link sighed but did as he was told. He raised his holy blade and sliced at the seal with its light. As soon as he did, the evil was suppressed and air shot from the holes in the ground.

"Oh…"

A chime sounded that Link would soon come to dread echoed through the air. And Fi was at his side. "Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the aura that was triggered by your skyward strike. I have also detected an aura that correlates to your sailcloth. I surmise the aura belongs to Zelda. I can lead you in the direction of this aura with a process known as drowsing…"

Link suppressed his hand from doing an imitation of an annoying quaking duck. "Yeah, that's great, Fi. I think I got it."

"Understood, Master." She returned to his sword and Link held in a sigh. He was going to have to get used to someone telling him the obvious.

Link turned and looked upon the now unsealed temple.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Aluf said scornfully.

"I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to say it?!" Liafwin shouted as he pushed a branch out of his way.

"Not nearly enough…" Aluf said then spun around at the sound of a smack.

Ghirahim held his red cheek in pain. "Ouch! Next time, Liafwin, hold the branch _until_ I pass!"

"I'm sorry!" Liafwin repeated in desperation. "Why aren't we teleporting again?"

Aluf rolled his eyes. "Because, nit wit, we can't teleport without a definite destination in mind! We don't know where she went! And now we have followed the wrong path!"

Liafwin glared at Aluf. "Technically it wasn't the wrong path! Her aura split into a fork and I picked one! She must have went somewhere, reached a dead end, and retraced her steps! By the time I realized the aura was gone, it was…gone! It could happen to anybody!"

"These branches are ruining my hair!" Ghirahim complained as he felt the precious white strands.

"You know what?! Let's just ask for directions!" Liafwin threw his hands up into the air.

Aluf growled. "I don't need directions! Besides, who would we ask?!"

Liafwin looked around and saw a nearby kikwi resting underneath a tree. "Him!" He ran over to the cute little creature with begging eyes.

The kikwi screeched and fell flat on its face and hid underneath his plant like tail.

Liafwin poked him. "Excuse me? We don't mean to hurt you but we need directions. We aren't monsters."

The kikwi sat up. "Really? Well, you do look different…"

Aluf and Ghirahim caught up to them and wiped the sweat from their faces.

The kikwi screeched again and went back into hiding underneath his tail. Ghirhaim growled. "Is this whelp going to talk? Cause I can make him talk." Ghirahim crossed his arms and glared at the creature.

The kikwi started shaking. Liafwin, who was now kneeling, smacked Ghirahim's leg. "Stop it! You're scaring him!" He turned back to the animal plant hybrid. "Do you know where we are?"

"Faron Woods!" Came the high pitched voice beneath the tail.

"Where in Faron Woods?" Liafwin asked gently as the creature began to sit up again.

"Next to this tree!" The kikwi pointed to the plant.

Aluf and Ghirhaim groaned. "So you have no idea where we are?!"

"Um…no."

They both gave out cries of frustration and Liafwin stood up. "Thank you for your time." And he began to walk through the woods again.

Ghirahim and Aluf left the kikwi and followed Liafwin. "So what do we do?" Aluf asked.

"Try and find the aura I guess…" Liafwin answered.

"I can feel it over this way." Ghirahim pointed and licked his lips. "It's close."

Aluf gave Liafwin a withering look. "You see? C-L-O-S-E. Close! It was right over there!"

Liafwin gave Aluf a warning look. "Stop being mean!"

"Oh, I'M being mean!?"

"Yeah! You are a J-E-R-K! Jerk!"

"Don't make me take you two back to the fortress!" Ghriahim shouted warningly from ahead.

"He started it!" They both cried.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

And with that, they both remained silent for a good long while.

* * *

"What a nice old hag." Link said cheerfully as he left the temple. "And I got a free bottle too! After that frightening monster vision, it was a nice surprise! It is like a gift shop of horrors!" He smiled contently. Then he craned his neck and looked at the sword on his back. "Fi, are you listening?"

"I am recording every word, master." Came a robotic voice from the sword.

Link gulped. "Every word?"

"Yes, master."

"Then maybe you should delete the stuff I said earlier about my…itches." Link blushed.

"Yes, master." Fi said obediently. "Master, are you using that drowsing ability I told you of?"

Link's eyes light up as he remembered. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that!"

Link could almost feel her sighing. He took out his sword and waved it around and headed in the direction where the blinking light on his sword grew in intensity. "This light is very…bright."

"It is to get your attention, master."

"Why would it need to get my attention? Didn't I just take it out? Obviously I am looking at it!" Link spoke scornfully.

"Shall I dim it for you, master?" Fi asked emotionlessly.

"That would make it a lot better." Link said as if she should had done that in the very beginning. Once the light was dimmed he said gratefully, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, master…"

* * *

The trio stood on top of a tree. They could see where the aura clearly went. "So…" Ghirahim smiled mischievously. "She is in Skyview Temple…"

Liafwin and Aluf looked at each other as Ghirahim's eyes grew brighter and brighter with blood lust.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmmmm… I am trying to speed things up without missing too much… Eh, that is a problem for another day! I think Ghirhaim and Link will meet in the next chapter. So, YAY! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tootles! **


	4. Meetings

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So there shall be a meeting in this chapter between two very special individuals! XD Okay, ON WITH THE STORY! (I am running out of things to say. XD)**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't gotten that Wii U. But I think Nintendo will recognize my brilliance ANY day now! XD Jk. I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything in that category. But I think we all knew that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Mentions will be in chapter 5! BE. ON. THAT. LIST…please? XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well this is a bit…remote." Link said as he surveyed the Skyview temple.

He had traveled deeper into Faron woods and met this incredibly obese squirrel plant hybrid that directed him in the proper direction. After he found his buddies for him, of course.

"I don't believe a sacred spring would be very public, master…" Fi's voice came from the sword.

Link nodded and stared down the steps posing epically while the wind danced through his hair.

"Master?" Fi's voice came again.

"Hold on. I got to act like a boss before I go into any temple. Just a few more minutes…"

Fi waited in silence until Link's voice came again. "Okay. We can go in now."

* * *

Ghirahim chuckled at the sight of the hero going through the temple and acting all brave. It was a humorous performance, really. How could this child from the sky possibly save the world? Never.

Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin had followed Link inside. They could all feel her presence somewhere in the temple, although they couldn't exactly put their finger on the exact location.

Link had progressed through much of the temple and had just attained the lock to the boss door. Ghriahim turned back to his friends with a playful smile. "You two go into the spring and get the girl. I want to have a chat with the hero."

They both nodded although Liafwin was more hesitant for some reason unknown to Ghirahim. In fact while they were watching Link battle some foe, Liafwin would look like he was on the edge of his seat. He would have to talk to Liafwin about his "issues" later.

Aluf and Liafwin snapped their fingers and disappeared in a mix of sea green fire and peach snowflakes. Ghirahim flicked his hair in a determined way as Link placed the key in the lock. Ghirahim too, snapped his fingers…

* * *

Link stepped back as the massive doors swung open. He cautiously walked into the large room ahead. He jumped a bit as the doors slammed shut behind him. He composed himself and continued his walk across the seemingly empty room. Seemingly…

A soon to be familiar chime of yellow and red diamonds sounded and in their place stood a man. Or at least Link hoped he was a man…

The man had his back to Link as he flexed his black rapier which soon disappeared in a shadow of diamonds.

"Look who it is…" The mysterious man said with his back still to Link. The man had a red cloak on and was scantily clad in white spandex with diamond cut outs.

The man quickly turned around and Link held in a sigh of relief as he was indeed a man. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

Link's blood began to boil. This gender confused clown was the cause of all of this?!

The mysterious pale man continued with a flick of his hair. "Not that your life or death has any consequence." Ghirahim looked at the door where on the other side was the goddess and his friends. "It is just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

Link was disturbed by the fact that "ours" meant that he had accomplices.

"Oh but listen to me. I am being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim…In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Link glared through his back. _This guy is so arrogant! Thinking he can come here like a boss and…oh wait._ Link decided that he can work on his hypocrisy issues later. He drew his sword in a challenging way and waited for "Ghirahim's" response.

Ghirahim scoffed at his daring. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim turned to face the skychild again. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." Ghirahim began to clench his hands and shake his head. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

Link's eyes widened as the room began to change colors. He looked at Ghirahim cautiously. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Ghirahim stopped clenching his hands as he threw them down and around. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Ghrihaim teleported and left Link looking around for any trace of him, yet Ghirhaim's voice continued. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

Link gulped. _Vampire…_

Without the sound of teleporting, Ghirahim appeared behind Link and slowly walked towards him, unbeknownst to Link. Ghirahim smiled and leaned over and whispered into his ear. Link stiffened as the unusual cold breath tickled his ear. _Snap…_

"Still it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you." Ghirhaim continued obviously delighted that he was making the boy so uncomfortable.

Link's spine began to shiver as the soft voice continued. "Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Link gasped in horror as Ghirahim's unnaturally long tongue snaked out of his mouth and wiggled around in the air.

Link ran away from Ghirahim and turned to face him. Link breathed. "I feel violated."

Ghirahim only chuckled at the boy's statement. He spread his arms as his cloak dissolved into diamonds.

Link's eyes widened and he gripped his sword tighter. _This just got real._

* * *

Zelda unfolded her hands as she finished cleansing herself in the sacred spring. As she stood up she heard the roar of a fire and what sounded like a wind chime behind her. She gasped and turned around to see two men staring at her.

"Um…Hello?" She asked nervously. One man with sea green hair was wearing a fabric that seemed to be like spandex, for it stretched and was thin, but it reflected the sunlight and sparkled so brightly. Beyond the light she could tell it was a light tan color. He wore a red sash along his hips and gloved hands with the same triangle cut outs in his suit.

The second had peach hair and a sage green tank top with diamond cut outs and corset pants of the same color. His gloves came all the way up to his biceps. The only other accessory he had on was a lavender scarf. They were both very outlandishly dressed and scantily clad.

They didn't answer but the one with peach hair smiled at her kindly with only his eyes. The sea green haired man's face was emotionless as he spoke. "Come." He could tell that she didn't know if they were good or bad. So there was not that much to discuss, right?

Zelda, as planned, was not sure if they were here to help her or to harm her. But the peach haired man's eyes seemed to radiate kindness so she took a hesitant step forward.

As she slowly walked towards them she asked, "What are your names?"

The peach haired one spoke first. "I am Liafwin and this is Aluf." Liafwin said as he held his hand out to her.

They stood waiting for her underneath the pillars as she walked down the stone aisle. She nodded. "I am Zelda."

"We know." Aluf said. He just wanted to get this over with. This wasn't even that hard, and he didn't want to make Ghirahim wait.

Zelda's stomach began to twist and she knew that they were not here with good intent. She stopped walking and actually started walking backwards. "What do you want?"

Aluf advanced. "We need you to come with us to the next spring. We are here to guide you there."

She gripped her hair nervously. "You lie."

Liafwin stood there not really sure what to do but it seemed that Aluf had this under control.

"Now, why would I do that?" Aluf said with the first smile she had seen on him.

She reached the end of the aisle and was inches away from the water of the spring. She couldn't back up anymore. "You tell me."

Aluf chuckled. "All will be explained on the way."

Her palms began to sweat as he was only a few feet away from her. "No…No!"

Aluf reached for her arm and whispered, "I promise that-"

"NO!" Zelda screamed and she fell back, but instead of hitting water, she met with air. Light exploded from the water she would have hit and before she knew it she was in a tunnel of light being transported who knows where, leaving Aluf and Liafwin alone in the spring.

Aluf cursed as the light disappeared along with Zelda. "Great! Now what do we tell Ghirahim?!"

Liafwin frowned and shook his head. "Come on." And with that he snapped his fingers and teleported back to the temple entrance. Aluf growled but did the same.

* * *

Link swung his sword with all of the strength he could muster, which Ghirahim so effortlessly resisted with his finger. Before Link could blink, his sword was in the hands of Ghirhaim. "Wh-what?! Give me that back! It's MINE! It was uh…a birthday present!"

Ghirahim chuckled as he flipped the sword around and admired it. "Indeed. Quite the sword you have here. But so long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow." Ghirahim sliced through the air, trying to nick Link. Link back flipped and ran in the opposite direction.

Ghirahim threw the sword across the room as it headed straight for Link's heart. Link blocked the sword with his shield and stumbled back. "Ah! I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!"

Ghirahim grinned. "I knew you would block it, skychild."

Link picked up his sword and ran at Ghirahim. He landed a few blows to Ghirahim's torso but no blood came from the wound. Ghirahim jumped back with astounding height and licked his lips. He snapped his own rapier into existence. He walked towards Link menacingly. Link backed up and held up his shield as Ghirahim snapped bladed diamonds into the air that flew at him.

Ghirahim walked up to Link and brought his rapier down upon him. Link blocked and landed more blows to Ghirahim that didn't seem to affect him that much.

With every failed attempt Link had at sticking Ghirhaim, Ghirahim just chuckled and smoothly blocked the following attack. Link began to grow little by little in agility and strategy. He finally managed to land a blow to Ghirahim's side which made Ghirhaim grunt. Ghirahim stepped back and wiped his mouth with his wrist.

"Well…You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." Ghirahim waved his black rapier and disappeared in a chime of diamonds.

Link sighed in relief as the room brightened. "That wasn't so bad, Fi."

"I fear it won't be as easy next time around, master…"

Link nodded and headed towards the door. _Next time around…_

* * *

Ghirahim teleported to the entrance where he was greeted with the sight of his two friends sitting on boulders. "Well?" Ghirahim asked. He knew they failed but he wanted to hear a confession.

Aluf sighed. "She uh…got away."

Ghirahim glared. "How?! She is just a girl!"

Liafwin held up his hands. "We tried! She was teleported by light!"

A dagger appeared in Ghirahim's hand and he threw it. Within seconds it was embedded in a tree trunk. "You two are sworn to obey me! I am the Demon Lord!"

"We are sorry." Aluf mumbled with eyes downcast. "It won't happen again."

"I know it won't." Ghirahim said as he raised his fingers to teleport.

"Wait!" Liafwin called out. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the fortress. I need to find the next healing spring." Ghirahim only glanced over at him pityingly and teleported.

They both groaned and teleported after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll see you all next week! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTICE: I am thinking of maybe doing a deleted scenes thing. Like on another story thingy (Not an actual story. Each chapter will be a scene.) but it will be filled with background stories or stuff that was good but was sort of unnecessary in the chapter or story. Just a heads up. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. In our reach

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Are you ready for chapter five? …ME TOO! (Just like Dora…Or Laura. XD) I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. This is my 24****th**** time saying it! XD The next time will be the big TWO FIVE! WHOOT WHOOT! *confetti* Wait…why am I happy about this? Oh, well…XD**

*****IMPORTANT***: Make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom of the story, AFTER you read it! I have something to…say or ask. I am not really sure. XD Thanks!**

**Enjoy! PLEASE REVIE- (I just remembered mentions…XD)**

**Thanks to…**

**GlissGirl99, Hallow Earth, Azulhada, JourneyKat, NineTales627, FatGuy OnFire, and dudemandude232!**

**You guys rock so many socks. I hope you know that. ;D**

* * *

Aluf tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he stared into the fireplace.

Liafwin looked up from the romance novel he had been reading. "What troubles you?"

Aluf didn't turn around to look Liafwin in the eye. "I…thought this would be easier."

Liafwin raised his eyebrows. "You mean getting Hylia?" Liafwin placed a crimson ribbon to mark his place and then gently shut the book. He stood from the couch and joined Aluf in front of the fireplace which was the only light source in the dim room.

Aluf nodded, sending shadows against his glowing orange skin. "Yes. She was right there!" He began to clench his fist. "Next time…next time…"

Liafwin placed his arm on his shoulder. "Don't take an oath. Who knows if you shall be able to fulfill it."

"And besides, Ghirahim has given you enough grief. Spare yourself some." Came a third, feminine voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see a young lady with pink hair much like a soft garden rose and orange eyes filled with fire.

Aluf nodded his head in greeting. "Sister."

"How long have you been standing there, Farrah?" Liafwin asked.

"Only a little while. But it is not like it matters. I know what you two were talking about long before I got here." She smiled and walked around the couch and sat in Liafwin's place. Her short, orange, spandex dress seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Is Ghirahim still in his study?" Aluf asked with eyes downcast.

Her curls moved as she shook her head. "Don't worry. He is not mad anymore. And yes, he is still there. He is with Ethana who is helping him discern some ancient texts about the sacred springs. He has other methods of anger release than torture, you know." She smiled as she remembered an incident when she was a teenager and Ghirahim was using a torture method that involved a doll and a wretched color of nail polish.

Aluf grunted which could be taken any way she chose. The room dissolved into silence as the mesmerizing flames sent its light to dance around the room.

* * *

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. The heat from the lava was everywhere and it seemed that there was no escape. He had to 'grin and bear it.'

Everything had been all peaches and plums after he put another piece of the stone tablet together. Then when he descended into the new area…things got a little bit more difficult. On top of the heat, he "met" some mystery woman in black and that added just a ton of more riddles.

"How many parts of the key do we have Fi?" Link gasped as he took another gulp from his canteen.

"Two, Master." Fi's monotone voice came from the sword.

Link groaned and kicked a rock out of the way. "I hate exertion…"

"Master, may I recommend that we keep moving?"

"What?! I thought you would say 'take a break!'" Link protested in disbelief.

"Well…you have been sitting on this boulder for ten minutes…"

Link faced palmed himself but continued searching none the less.

* * *

Zelda struggled against her chains. She had been surrounded by bokoblins and dragged deep inside the Earth temple. The hot air whistled through her blonde hair.

"Help! Please! Anyone!"

She lowered her head as the echo's she sent brought back no reply but her own words. Then suddenly, she saw a black figure in the distance…

* * *

"Okay so…we know that there are three springs total…" Ghirahim said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Ethana had been working the entire night, which still wasn't over, and have been poring over ancient scripts and manuscripts.

Ethana leaned over Ghirahim, who was sitting at his desk and pointed to the map. "Three for each realm. You already went to the one in Faron, so that leaves Eldin and Lanayru." She moved the candle closer to the map so she could look at it more clearly.

Ethana was a friend of Farrah since childhood. She remembered the first time she met Ghirahim. It was at Farrah's birthday party and she had the largest crush on him for the longest time. It was a cute memory…in some parts.

Her straight burgundy hair cascaded from her head as she lent closer to the map. Her black eyes studied it with intensity. Her friends had always joked with her that her eyes were so black that the night was jealous of their dark depth. She wore a black spandex one piece with no cut outs and had long sleeves. The only accessory was her crimson sash hanging around her hips.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers. "Faron always came first in the scripts! Then followed Eldin, so that means…"

Ethana chuckled at the way his eyes lit up. "And there are not many springs in Eldin except the one in the Earth temple."

Ghirahim's happiness returned to him. "We are fabulous!" He clasped his hands together.

Their celebrations were cut off when a knock on the door sounded. Ethana went to open it to reveal a demon boy. A messenger.

"What business do you have here?" She asked the boy.

"I-I bring news for My Lord, Ghirahim." The boy bowed deeply, trying to control his nerves.

Ghirahim grinned mischievously. "Come child." Ghirahim beckoned him with his fingers.

The child walked past Ethana nervously and stood in front of Ghirahim's desk. When Ghirahim continued to beckon him, he walked around the desk and stood in front of Ghirahim. Ghirahim turned his chair so that he could gaze into the child's eyes. He did enjoy the way he could make anyone squirm.

Ethana rolled her eyes at Ghirahim's game and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Now…tell me the news, won't you? I would feel terrible if I had to wait any longer." Ghirahim said gently as he patted the boys head.

"Well, Lord Ghirahim…they have her."

Ghirahim's smile widened with pure sadistic joy.

* * *

Link had finally gotten the whole key together and unlocked the temple.

He raced through as his heart began pounding. He could feel that Zelda was in danger. He knew it.

He had nearly died a couple of times because of his haste. The lava flowed around him as he conquered the trials and endless foes. "Fi! Is Zelda anywhere near here?!" He asked for the millionth time.

"Master, I told you. I can't drowse for her inside the temple." Fi spoke emotionlessly but Link could tell that if she was human, she would be significantly irritated.

"Ugh, can you for once just say something I want to hear!?" Link asked in heated frustration.

"After this we can get some food, according to my calculations…"

"THANK YOU!"

"Psych, master."

"Darn it!"

* * *

Ghirahim rushed through the halls, followed by Ethana. They ran into the living room where Aluf, Liafwin and Farrah were waiting. Ghirahim burst through the doors.

"They have her! They have the goddess in the Earth temple!"

The trio looked at the duo in shock. "What?" Farrah spoke in disbelief.

Ghirahim waved off her question. "I'll explain later. I have to go! Prepare a cell for her when I return!" Ghirahim said to Aluf and Liafwin.

"You don't…want us to come with you?" Aluf asked, confused.

Ghirahim turned and looked Aluf in the eye. "Not after last time. I would say 'maybe next time' but this shall be the final. Goodbye, and remember to prepare her a cell!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared into oblivion.

Aluf and Liafwin walked out of the room briskly to do as they were told, but with a sad air about them. Farrah and Ethana looked to each other as they awaited their Lords return.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too cliff hangery! XD Now onto my important notice…**

*****Okay so I am going to be putting up a pole on my profile. Like a little after I post this. It is going to ask you if you think that Ghirahim and Ethana should be a couple. I have like NO stance on it WHATSOEVER. So that means (you guessed it) I am leaving their fate up to YOU! (Don't you feel special?!) But make sure you guys vote! I need to have a clear cut winner! If no one votes I am going to have to choose, and I am a VERY indecisive person. XD*****

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter five! PLEASE REVIEW! I read every one and they all make my day! Thank you! Stay fabulous!~**


	6. Someone else

*****PLEASE READ!*****

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :) Okay so I need people to vote on the pole! So far there has only been ****ONE VOTER****. This person voted in favor of ****"Yes!"**** That means that by the looks of it, ****Ghirahim gets a girlfriend.**** So if you have something different to say, VOTE ON THE POLE! Also, by the time of my ****NEXT UPDATE,**** if there is not a clear cut winner, I ****WILL**** make the decision. **

**If you won't review, at least vote. If you don't know ****WHERE**** the pole is, it is ****ON MY PROFILE.**** I appreciate the people who put their thoughts on the subject in their comments but for the best accuracy, I need it on the pole or else it doesn't count. **

**Or…**

**I just got an idea. XD If you guys would prefer for me to count the ones in the reviews, then I guess I could jot them down on a piece of paper and COMBINE the votes on the pole with the reviews. Whatever way gets me more votes. If I were to do that, this would be my current list…**

**Should Ghirahim and Ethana be a couple?**

**Yes- 2**

**No- 2**

**Farrah instead- 0**

**Dangit…tied. XD But REMEMBER, this wouldn't be accurate count but at least it is an idea. Thank you to the people who took the time to read this! And double thanks to the people who will actually vote one way or the other! **

**PLEASE VOTE/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Yes, I know that was short but my author's note made me lazy… XD**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/OR WINTER SOLSTICE! (Or whatever you celebrate. XD)**

* * *

"How unethical!" Link said as he roughly tried to put the key into the lock. He began to mumble angrily, "…back in MY day, you could open a chest WITHOUT fear of a giant rock squashing you! Where did the time go?!"

Link growled after the twentieth time of turning the key this way and that to fit it in the lock. "UGH!" He took the golden dragon sculpture and began to bang it on the wall with such force that the sound echoed throughout the temple.

"Master?" Fi's almost concerned voice came to him.

"WHAT?!" Link shouted furiously.

Fi popped out of the sword and gently took the key from his hands and placed it correctly in the key hole.

Link's eye twitched as she gracefully returned to the sword. "I was going to try it that way next!"

"I have no doubt, master…"

Link rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. He was in a heated hallway of sorts with a giant spine on the ceiling. The ground began to shake as the rock that almost crushed him earlier traveled up the spine.

Link opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. _I don't even want to know…_

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

Link looked up at Fi and then followed her gaze to the chains on the ground before them. …_Captured?_

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the possibility Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%. I surmise that Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed."

Link nodded and ran up the path, which branched out from the platform so that the path was surrounded by lava.

When he reached the mid way point of the path, a slightly familiar laugh echoed throughout the room. Link looked up to see Ghirahim, standing on a dragon statue.

"Oh, it's you." Ghirahim smirked.

Link glared up at him, ready to fight.

"Let me see…No, that's not it." Ghirahim's face spoke volumes of mock pondering.

"This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name."

Link shouted up to him. "IT'S LI-"

"Not that is matters, really." Ghirahim continued. "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to."

_You're not the only one…_ Link thought bitterly.

"I heard my underlings had captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even…"

_Flustered? _Link squinted at Ghirahim.

"But what did I find when I returned? That agent of the Goddess…She had once again…" Ghirahim got quiet and looked at the ground.

Link waited and then said, "Once again…?"

Ghirahim felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "You see, what I'm trying to say is…"

Link leaned forward to hear the best he could. Then he jumped back with pained ears as Ghirahim shouted out, "THE GODDES-SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!"

Ghirahim placed his hand on his chest. "I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" Then he calmed himself a bit and placed his hands on his hips. "I got a little carried away there didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It is a character flaw of mine."

Link raised his eyebrows mockingly. _I'd hate to see his birthday parties…_

Seeing Links apparent disrespect reminded Ghirahim of some fabulous news! "Ah, but something good can come from this day! I've had all this bottled up anger smoldering inside of me, and now I can release it. There is someone special I'd like you t meet! Oh, and don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger and your agony is such a great stress reliever."

Links mouth opened more and more in disbelief as Ghirahim's charade continued.

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" Ghirahim raised his arm and snapped his fingers leaving Link alone with...whatever was in store.

Link gripped his sword tightly as the same boulder fell from the dragon statues mouth. It almost rolled over him _again_ but he dodged it in the nick of time.

This is it? A rock is his foe?

Link laughed out loud at this poor excuse for a challenge.

Then the rock began to crack to reveal a lava center. It opened its mouth and eye, which came out of _nowhere_ and roared.

Link stopped laughing immediately. "Darn…"

* * *

Ghirahim had been told that the Spirit maiden was gone but he thought he would check the sacred spring just in case. She still had to "cleanse" herself, didn't she?

For a few seconds Ghirahim felt the weightlessness of teleportation, then pain exploded in his side and he was flying through layers of colors and lights.

The tunnel of swirls he was in had an end, which he could see ahead. He clutched his side in pain. What was going on?!

His chime of diamonds sounded as he landed with a thud onto green grass. He lifted his face from the ground and looked up at the blue sky. Nothing.

That wasn't a fluke. It was unnatural. That means that it was an intention of someone to misdirect his teleportation so…

Ghirahim's eyes widened.

"Someone else wants the spirit maiden."

* * *

Link stabbed the monsters eye while it was dazed. He was starting to get the hang of this! Wait till it opens its mouth, throw a bomb, slash the eye, get back, and repeat!

Link could sense the end of the battle drawing near. He lunged after the eye and sliced it deeply. The creature howled in agony and fell to the ground. Its rocky skin heated up and exploded. Link shielded his eyes from the flames.

Silence.

Link turned around slowly and gazed up at the glowing door. He smiled and ran to it, excited at the prospect of seeing Zelda again.

He opened the door and ran through it, to see Zelda playing the song she sang at the wing ceremony on her harp with a mysterious woman beside her. A beam of light appeared before them and before Zelda walked into it, she turned around, sensing Link's presence.

Her eyes lit up. "Link!" She ran forward only to be stopped by the woman in black clothing.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

Link opened his mouth to object but decided to close it. Instead he raced to the foot of the stairs, waiting for Zelda to choose.

Zelda looked at him sadly. She nodded in a determined manner and turned her back to him, facing the beam of light. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry, Link."

She slowly walked towards the center of the light and was teleported to some new location. Link gasped and ran up the stairs. The woman, who still lingered, turned and glared at him. Link gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

Link's face contorted in rage. Who was she to tell him off like this?! Does she know the sacrifices he made?! What he has been through?!

"Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

Link stopped glaring and adopted a thoughtful expression.

"The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her. I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

Link didn't bother to nod because she was already walking into the beam of light. He watched as she disappeared, once again leaving Link alone to face whatever was in store.

* * *

Ghirahim teleported into his living room with more success than last time. He looked around to see his friends staring at him.

"Where is the Spirit Maiden?" Aluf asked. He and Liafwin spent the entire day preparing a cell for the goddess.

Ghirahim took the glass Liafwin had been drinking out of and threw it against the wall.

"Gone, I'd imagine." Farrah said flatly.

"My juice." Liafwin said heartbrokenly.

"Forget the juice! Someone has interfered with my teleporting!" Ghirahim shouted, outraged.

"You just teleported." Ethana commented.

"Before that! Someone took me to another location! Somewhere in Faron Woods! Did you know the kikwi's had a book club?!"

"Oh! What book are they reading?!" Liafwin asked gleefully.

"I don't know, something about a girl, a vampire and a jealous werewolf. It is a long story…literally. BUT THAT IS ASIDE THE POINT!" Ghirahim threw his hands up into the air.

"Then what is the point?" Aluf asked, clearly not seeing the big deal.

"The point is, is that we are not alone in the hunt for the goddess!" Ghirahim shouted in frustration.

"Impa probably did that." Farrah said calmly.

"Who?" Ghirahim asked cluelessly.

"That 'Goddess Serving Dog.'" Farrah made quotation marks with her fingers.

"NO! She can't do that!" Ghirahim stomped.

"Who said so?" Ethana asked with a grin.

"I DID! Trust me, this is a BIG DEAL!" Ghirahim made VERY expressive hand motions.

"I fail to see why." Aluf commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"BECAUSE SOMEONE COULD GET HER BEFORE WE DO!"

"How about some more cheese with your wine?" Ethana said sarcastically.

"THAT IS IT!" Ghirahim ran out of the room, into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Liafwin looked with wide eyes at the faces in the room. "Mmm…That ended badly."

Aluf sighed. "Oh well. It was a ridiculous thought anyway. Stealing the goddess is our mission." He laughed nervously. "Right?"

Their expressions turned thoughtful as they pondered the question.

* * *

**Author's note: Not to happy with this chapter except for the end… Anywho, I decided to take up my PREVIEW again! So here is the preview for next week!**

_**Ghirahim's side:**_

_**Ghirahim is determined to capture the Zelda before she goes through the Gate of Time. He is convinced that there is some force trying to stop him but he is not sure if that force is on the goddess's side or not. Maybe with the help of Aluf and Liafwin, he can achieve his goal.**_

_**Link's side:**_

_**Link must race through a robotic factory in order to protect Zelda from Ghirahim, whom he is certain will attack. But what happens when a similar force that has been plaguing Ghirahim threatens him? What is this force?**_

**Yep. You sort of get TWO previews! See you all next week! Love you guys!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/OR WINTER SOLSTICE!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE! (Please? XD)**


	7. THE FORCE IS WITH YOU!

**Author's Note: HEEEEEEEY! Thank you guys for voting and reviewing! Now…for the RESULTS! *puts on Ryan Seacrest outfit***

**Alright, the winner of the poll is…**

…

…

…

**NO ONE! Yeah, I was shocked too. It was a TIE. XD 5 to 5. **

**So what am I going to do? Well, I will allow one more week for whoever else hasn't voted. Because I know more than 10 people read. ;D **

**Disclaimer: I wish. I REALLY DO. But I still don't own Legend of Zelda or anything that resides in that category.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND (more importantly) VOTE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Aluf jumped out of his chair when he heard a woman scream. His glass drink shattered onto the floor as he raced out of the room and down the hall. The screams increased in intensity and heightened in pitch.

"HOLD ON, MYLADY!" Aluf shouted as he snapped a sword into existence.

He followed the bloodcurdling sound until he came to a door to his left. He barged through it to see Ghirahim screaming at his dresser.

Aluf pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Exactly _what_ is the problem, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim calmed himself with a shaky breath. "M-my hairbrush!"

"What about it?" Aluf picked it up and examined it. "Did the scented stickers come off?"

"No- Wait, did they?!" Ghirahim asked, his panic rising again.

"No! Just tell me why you sound like a woman!" Aluf threw the brush onto the bed.

"I do not! And I placed my brush in my BATHROOM! Yet, here it is! On my dresser! Or bed, now…" Ghirahim finished weakly.

"What, are you saying it moved by itself?" Aluf asked with scorn.

"No!" Ghirahim scoffed with his hands on his hips.

"Good." Aluf breathed in relief.

"The force moved it." Ghirahim said flatly.

"GHIRAHIM!"

"What?" Ghirahim glared. "Do you think I'm losing it? Or maybe I am crazy?!"

"Nnnnnnn…weeeeeeelllll…maaybeeee…" Aluf shuffled his feet nervously.

"Aluf!"

"Yes." Aluf bluntly replied.

Ghirahim flicked his hair to the side and walked onto his balcony with dignity. He would not be labeled as insane!

Aluf sighed and walked over to him. "Explain this 'force' to me."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Lately, it feels like I am being watched and that whole teleportation thing has got me…"

"Scared?" Aluf supplied.

"CAUTIOUS." Ghirahim corrected through gritted teeth.

A chuckled sounded and Ghirahim glared at Aluf. "You don't have to make fun."

Aluf's eyes got wide and he turned around to see no one there. Ghirahim realized what that meant, nodded at Aluf and the two bolted for the door.

* * *

Link finished another bucket of ice cream. He had made his way to Lanayru Desert which was sandy, hot, sunny, hot, robot infested, hot, ancient and hot.

He found quite a few robots in the desert. Some were nice and actually _helpful_ whereas others just told him how he would never succeed in life. However, now he was talking to a particularly nice robot whilst sitting on a boulder.

"She said I was late." Link lamented through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"I am sure byzaat she was just trying to help. Byzaat!" The robot beeped.

Link scrapped the bottom of the bucket, digging in the corners for any more. "Zelda could have diiiiiieeeeed!" Link whined.

The robot patted his knee comfortingly. "Everything will be alright, byzaat!"

Link sniffed. "Okay…I guess I should continue…Thanks for talking to me…"

"It is no problem. Byzaat! Be safe! There are many monsters around here! Byzaat!" The robot said as he shuffled away.

Link turned to Fi and wiped his eyes. "Status update."

"We are trying to unlock the mining facility. You have unlocked two parts of the key. We need to find the last machine and turn the skyward sword within it." Fi replied.

"Okay so where is the last machine?" Link crossed his arms.

Fi looked at the mental map she had in her head. "It is this way, master."

* * *

Link growled in frustration. They had been looking for this third stinking machine for TWO HOURS!

"Recalculating." Fi chimed.

"That is the forty-eighth time you said that! I have been counting!"

"My apologies, master. Turn right at next sand spot."

"What are you talking about?! IT'S ALL SAND!" Link threw his hands into the air.

"Recalculating…"

Link trudged through the sand, looking for a sign of a building.

"Go forward for 4 miles…6 miles…Recalculating…Go left for the next 1.23847 miles…divided by -34…Recalculating…"

Link fell to the ground in annoyance. "Oh gooooosh! Someone help me!"

"Turn left at next blue…Recalculating…"

Link ran to a robot a hundred feet away to ask for directions.

"Hey, Mr. Robot? Can you tell me the locations of those machine thingies that unlock the Mining Facility?"

The robot turned to him. "Sure! Byzaat! There is one over there…" He pointed. "And over there…" He pointed again. "And then there is the one right here!" He pointed to the door he was leaning on. "Byzaat!"

Link fell to his knees at the door. "Thank you…SO MUCH!" He kissed the forehead of the robot.

"You're welcome, byzaat!" The robot chirped.

"Destination reached." Fi spoke again.

Link sighed.

* * *

"Okay so I go and get Zelda and you guys wait outside and make sure no one interferes with our plans!" Ghirahim patted his friend's backs.

"And this time we have to do it right! The temple has a gate, and if she goes through that…who knows if there is another one!" Aluf added.

The three of them nodded and prepared to teleport.

* * *

Link finally found the last machine and unlocked the Mining Facility. He thought things would go back to normal once inside but…things were getting worse.

Fi was acting all funny, and that was saying something. She would give him incorrect status updates and incorrect analysis's of enemies. And now his skyward strike wasn't working!

Link tried to skyward strike a flying robot before it sent its missiles at him. However his sword would only blink blue and he was sent flying into the wall and far away from its sensors.

Link heard something crack as he collided with the wall. He hit the floor with a thud and groaned. "Fi, what was that? Why aren't you working?"

"I don't sense any viruses, master." Her voice chimed.

Link stumbled to his feet as a chuckle sounded in the air. He looked around to find no one. "Hello?!" He called out.

Silence…

Link glared at the room and walked forward, preparing to continue his journey.

Link proceeded through the temple for another hour without any upset…until he got the boss key.

"Hmmm…I wonder why it is a pink chest…" Link said aloud. He shook his head. "Ghirahim…"

He turned around and felt a boot make contact with his back. He flew three yards forward and slid on the ground. He quickly grasped his sword and stood up to face his attacker.

He didn't remember much from this confrontation…all he remembered when he woke up from unconsciousness was the red eyes. The blood red eyes.

* * *

"You know what to do?" Ghirahim turned to Liafwin.

"Yes. I use this dynamite to blast through the rubble of rock, allowing you to burst forth with style, just in time to snatch Zelda away." Liafwin held up the dynamite stick.

Ghirahim smiled and turned to Aluf. "You?"

Aluf sighed and removed his hand from his hip. "I announce you."

"As?"

"The incredibly fabulously sexy Demon Lord Ghirahim." Aluf rolled his eyes.

"Great! Everything is in order!" Ghirahim clasped his hands together gleefully.

"Tell me again why we aren't going in now?" Liafwin asked innocently.

"Because, peachy, no one is here yet and I have to arrive fashionably late." Ghirahim explained.

"Did you just call him peachy?" Aluf raised an eyebrow and pointed at Liafwin.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Ghirahim shouted.

* * *

Link rubbed his sore head in pain as his vision slowly faded from black to clear. Those red eyes burned in his mind. What the heck happened?

"Fi?" He called out. "Fi?"

"Over here, master!" She called back. For some reason his sword was on the other side of the room. He wobbled to his feet and walked over to her stiffly. He was pretty banged up.

He picked up his sword and placed it in his sheath. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Master, my data has been blank since we left that robot whom you told all your troubles too whilst eating ice cream." She confessed.

"What?! You don't remember anything since then?" He jumped in the air.

"Negative, master. I calculate a 95% chance my system and data was tampered with by the entity you encountered earlier."

Link nodded and thanked her. He really needed to catch up with Zelda. This could be dealt with later.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Zelda and Impa stood before the gate of time. Zelda pulled out a golden harp and began to sing the Ballad of the Goddess.

Impa looked into the gate which was awakening with every cord and verse of the song until it was working fully. They were unaware of the demons that lied in wait.

* * *

Liafwin swayed with the song. It was so pretty! He began to hum the tune.

Ghirahim looked at him as if he had three heads and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Liafwin exclaimed, however in a whisper.

"That is the enemy's song! Don't sing it!" Ghirahim glared.

Aluf tisked. "Shame shame shame…"

Liafwin sighed and continued drawing butterflies in the sand.

Ghirahim turned from him and walked towards Aluf. "When is Link going to get here?!" He whispered.

"I am sure he will be here any minute. And good job! You remembered his name this time!" Aluf clapped softly.

Ghirahim smacked Aluf upside the head as well.

* * *

Link slashed the giant scorpion with all of his strength. He was sure this was the last time he had to blow the beast from the sand. He ran up to the beast with all of his agility and thrusted his sword deep within its eye.

The beast roared and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Link put his sword within its sheath and waited for the sand to finish draining itself out. Once the room was cleared, he ran through the glowing door.

* * *

Zelda finished her song and turned around when she heard footsteps in the temple. It was Link! She gasped with joy and ran towards him and he did the same.

* * *

Ghirahim's ears shot up. "Link is here! That is our cue!"

Aluf scrambled to his feet and kicked Liafwin who was dozing in a dream world. Liafwin woke with a start and gripped the dynamite. Aluf held onto the handle as well seeing as how their time was running out.

"Let go! This is my job!"

"You were sleeping!"

"Get off!"

"You get off!

"I wanna push it!

"Too bad!

"WILL SOMEONE JUST PUSH IT!?" Ghirahim shouted. He ran over to the two of them and gripped the dynamite himself.

"Hey, this isn't your job!

"Just let me see it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The three of them pushed down at the same time, sending Ghirahim into the air, which was NOT how it was supposed to go, and Aluf and Liafwin across the large expanse of sand.

Even though Ghirahim was rolling through the air, he kinda liked the touch. He decided to roll with it, seeing as how the rubble was after all destroyed. He snapped a rapier in his hand, ready for business.

He somersaulted onto the ground and waved his rapier at Link, making a barrier between them. He licked his lips, admiring the frustration on Link's face and turned towards Impa and Zelda. With a growl he ran full speed at her with rapier in fist.

"IMPA!" Zelda shouted as Impa ran forward and made a blue barrier to protect them from Ghirahim.

Ghirahim grunted as he slashed and kicked at the barrier. Impa yelled back at her. "Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!"

Zelda ran left and yelled across the abyss to Link.

"Link!" She held up the harp which began to glow. "Link, here! You'll need this where you are going!" The harp shot out of her hands with a golden light and sailed into Link's.

Link quickly put it away, after a strange voice told him to stop admiring it.

"Go! Now!" Impa yelled at Zelda. Her barrier was weakening.

Ghirahim thrusted his sword for the final time through the blue force field. It broke like glass and Ghirahim laughed evilly.

Impa fell back with a cry of pain and Link saw his chance. Impa's barrier wasn't the only weak one! He jumped over Ghirahim's and lunged into the air and aimed for Ghirahim's heart.

Ghirahim saw it in his corner vision and jumped away. Link somersaulted in front of Impa in a protective manner.

"…Link." Impa said with shock.

"Am I late?" Link asked sarcastically, but was still glad he powned her.

She smiled at his joke. "…No, you're right on time." She stood up and ran to the gate. She held Zelda back with one arm and held a blue orb in her other hand. "Link! You must go now! Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here! She will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

Zelda interrupted her and pushed against her arm, trying to tell Link something. "I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye Link! I promise!" With that Impa pushed themselves both through the Gate of Time and disappeared. The blue orb fell and destroyed the Gate, making sure none would follow.

Link glared at Ghirahim who glared right back. "Now you've done it, Link! I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met but instead I was…soft." He moved himself and his rapier in a very dramatic fashion. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sounds of your own screams!" With that, he waved his black rapier and disappeared.

Link relaxed his mussels as silence took the place.

* * *

Ghirahim teleported to where Aluf and Liafwin had landed. It was quite a magnificent explosion.

"Aluf! Liafwin! Come on! Time is of the essence!"

No answer.

His heart started to beat faster. He looked at the sand and made out the shapes of their bodies. There were footprints around them and…there was a struggle of some sort. The rocks were charred with magic blasts and there were a few small puddles of blood. His stomach began to twist.

"ALUF! LIAFWIN!" Ghirahim screamed out, fear flooding his heart.

* * *

Link looked up at the far away sound of Ghirahim…screaming. Screaming some ones name. "Fi?"

"It appears Ghirahim is in a sense of distress, master." Fi popped out of his sword. "As is to be expected."

"Yeah but…he sounds scared." Link looked thoughtfully in the direction of the screams that were rapidly increasing with intensity. Maybe Ghirahim had another side to him. Maybe he had friends and an actual _life_. Link frowned as the screams faded into a sobbing lamentation.

* * *

Aluf groaned and touched his head tenderly. He hissed in pain as a stinging sensation overwhelmed him. "Liafwin?"

He opened his eyes but it didn't do him any good. The room was very dark and cold. He felt around himself and deducted that he was in a stone cell of some sort. "Hello?"

A cruel chuckle filled the air and he peered up into crimson eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUH DUH DUUUUUUH! Oh my! What has befallen our two demons? Tee hee! **

**Lately I have had to conform to the SS story plot where Ghirahim tries to take Zelda and Link wins and so on and so forth but in the game we don't see much of Ghirahim until the fire sanctuary. So now I got some free time with Ghirahim and my two little demons! YAY! **

**PREVIEW! (You know you want to read it!)**

_**Ghirahim's side:**_

_**Ghirahim goes out looking for his friends and piecing disturbing clues together one by one. With Farrah and Ethana at his side, temporarily replacing Aluf and Liafwin as his advisors, they slowly figure out the puzzle. **_

_**Aluf and Liafwin's side: (OH YES!)**_

_**Being separated from each other the two of them endure brutal isolation and the cruel tactics of their tormentors and captors.**_

_**Link:**_

_**Link is having some doubts about his next course of action. Part of him wants to continue on his quest but a small part of him wants to know what has shaken Ghirahim so hard. Who knows? A small part of him may even want to help him…**_

**See you guys next week! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Stay fabulous!~**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	8. Gone

**Author's Note: Heeey guys! Okay so ARE YOU READY FOR THE RESULTS?! And there IS A WINNER! I have been counting votes on BOTH the POLL and the REVIEWS! Just to make that clear! Now without further ado… THE WINNER IS… *Ryan Seacrest outfit…again…***

…

…

…

…

…

…

**NO!**

**Yeah, our Ghirahim stays sexy and single. It was 7 to 6. VERY, VERY CLOSE. (Funny thing was that I miscounted at first and thought 'yes' was the winner.)**

**My words of comfort to the people who voted yes: Don't worry. Our Ghirahim will be just as fabulous! I promise! If you guys ever want to see anything, or a special scene just for you, PM me. I'll 'throw a bone' here and there so to speak. I MAY even do an alternative ending or something. STAY STRONG! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But I own my wonderful OC's. XD**

**Please review! Tell me what you think about the results!**

**WARNING: Some violence and mild-ish torture in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The chime of diamonds echoed through the throne room. Ghirahim stood in the center of the room, head hanging. He had searched everywhere for Aluf and Liafwin…

"Ghirahim?" Farrah's concerned voice sounded.

Ghirahim looked up to see Farrah in the door way and she was surprised at his red, watery eyes. A sure sign he had been crying.

"What happened?" She rushed over and urged him to take a seat on his throne. "Where is my brother? Where is Liafwin?"

Ghirahim sprung up, ran to a nearby table and sent it toppling over in his rage. "GONE!"

Ethana ran into the room at the sound of the crash but before she could ask what happened, Ghirahim continued.

"I LOOKED EVERYWHERE! THERE WAS NOTHING BUT BLOOD AND SAND! GONE! THAT IS WHERE THEY ARE! GONE!" Ghirahim slammed his fist into the wall, making a large crack in the black marble.

They both understood at once and shared a fearful glance. "W-where did you last see them?" Ethana asked, trying to be logical.

"Outside the Temple of Time! We were ju-" Ghirahim cut himself off when realization took him. "They were taken by…the same force that ruined my teleportation!"

"So…it was someone…?" Farrah trailed off.

"I don't know who!" Ghirahim cried out in desperation.

"Come. Let's sit and discuss this." Ethana said as she lead them to the living room. Ghirahim unwillingly followed.

* * *

"The Sealed Temple is north, master." Fi popped out of the sword and pointed.

"I know that. It is just…Ghirahim seemed a bit…upset." Link shuffled his feet nervously. These thoughts he was thinking were absurd, and he knew it.

"How does that relate to our matters? According to my calculations, he is currently distracted and out of our path. This should be a good thing, master." Fi floated alongside Link as he walked under the massive trees.

"It is a good thing…but what if whatever is happening to him is similar to what happened to us in the Mining Facility? We should find out. And if it is, then we should at least try and stop this whole mess, right?" Link looked up to her hopefully.

"You mean…to help him?" Fi would have sounded shocked.

"What? Pfft! No! It would REALLY be helping _us!_" Link tried to sound logical.

"According to my calculations, you want to help. Plus I sense that your current emotional state is curious."

"Shouldn't I be curious? I bet our problems has something to do with his! That is why we are going." Link nodded firmly.

"That would explain why we are in such close proximity to the Demon Citadel." Fi looked ahead of them, scanning the woods.

"Are we really that close?" Link coughed. "Uh, I mean, wow! What a coincidence!"

"Sarcasm has reached the maximum limit." Fi recorded in her database.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

A demon guard looked down at the human in the distance. He could see a lot while standing on top of the fortress wall. He sent a whistle down below to some of the guards on the ground and they immediately teleported in front of the human adolescent.

* * *

Link was soon surrounded by demons of all different hair colors and fang sharpness. "Whoa!"

"What business does a human have in the demon lands?" A tall and muscular demon walked menacingly towards him and placed his sharp fingernail under Link's chin. Although to Link it felt more like a claw.

Link laughed nervously. "Heh, is that where we are? I-I thought I was still in Faron."

The demon growled and raised him a foot off the ground by his hair. Link gripped his hand as he tried to hold in the tears of pain. "Answer me!" The demon snarled and the others were getting excited as they saw blood trickle from Link's scalp.

Link cried out through gritted teeth. "I-I need t-to talk to G-Ghirahim!"

The demon dropped Link in a crumpled heap. "Why do you need to speak to our Lord?"

Link winced as his head made contact with the dirt. "I need to know what happened to…Uh, I think the names he called out were 'Aluf' and 'Liafwin'?"

The demons gasped and looked at each other. They began to speak words of disbelief and wonder when the leader shouted out, "QUIET!"

Silence fell on them and the nameless demon looked into Link's eyes. "Follow me."

* * *

"Me and Aluf heard a chuckle and then we ran out of the room." Ghirahim explained as he told all that he knew of this force.

Farrah and Ethana nodded, listening intently as they sipped their wine. Ghirahim had calmed himself enough to think rationally. The firelight glowed on all of them, it's crackles were the only sound besides Ghirahim's voice.

The dim room was serving very calming. Of course it was always dark and dim inside the castle. The curtains were always drawn and candles and fireplaces were often the preferred light source. Demons liked darkness better than light.

"We didn't know what it was b-" Ghirahim was cut off by a knock at the door. Ghirahim growled but went to the door anyway. He saw three guards standing before him forming a triangle. One of his Captain of the Guards standing at the tip, while the two at the bottom were flanking a being that was too short for Ghirahim to see over the tall shoulder.

"What is it?" Ghirahim snarled. "I am in the middle of something very important!"

The demon bowed his head. "My apologies, My Lord. We have someone you might want to talk to."

"Who?" Ghirahim asked, his curiosity thoroughly roused. Behind him Ethana and Farrah shifted on the couch to get a better view of who was behind the guard.

The guard stepped to the side to show the most unlikely person Ghirahim could have expected. "Link?!"

Link grinned cheekily and waved, trying to make this not so awkward. "Heeeeeey."

Ghirahim stared down at the teen in shock. He grabbed Link and dragged him inside. The guards took that as a "You're dismissed."

Ghirahim pushed Link onto the couch and glared. "What are you doing here, Sky child?!"

"Oh! This is the hero?!" Farrah exclaimed. "He is so adorable!" She pinched his cheeks and giggled. Link stiffened and pulled away.

"Farrah!" Ghirahim reprimanded. When she let go of Link's cheeks, he asked his question once more. "What are you doing here? Do you know how rude this is?!"

"Yes, but, w-well you seemed upset and I think we might have the same problem!" Link spoke hastily.

The room got an eerie silence and Ghirahim stepped forwards. "Do you know…what happened to…them?" Ghirahim knew that Link knew who he was talking about.

Everyone leaned in toward Link, waiting for his response. Link thought of the names Ghirahim called out. "I…uh…Weeeeeeell…"

"Spit it out!" Ghirahim said impatiently.

"No. BUT!" Link held up a finger, cutting Ghirahim off mid-shout. Ghirahim immediately quieted himself. "I have been experiencing some…pretty weird stuff…and thought it was related. You see, I felt like there was some superior force-"

"AHA!" Ghirahim shouted. Then he put on his poker face, remembering that when around Link, to act all sadist and polite.

Link stared at Ghirahim. "…anyways…I was knocked unconscious and then I saw…red eyes. Whatever it was, it blocked Fi's memory. Fi is my sword." Link said quickly to Farrah and Ethana on the side. Link felt a little weird because the guards had stripped him of his weapons and was worrying if Fi was okay. However, he continued.

Link looked up to Ghirahim and spoke sincerely. "I think I am tied to this. I think I can…help?" Link waited for a response.

Ghirahim stared at Link dumbfounded. It was silent for many minutes. Ghirahim's pride told him to fulfill his promise of deafening Link with the sound of his own screams just for coming here, but his desperate side wanted his friends back so bad…

Then all of a sudden Ghirahim spoke. "You shall do as I command."

Link was shocked by the authoritative response but was secretly happy he was allowed to help. Link nodded with determination.

* * *

Liafwin shifted on the cold stone ground, his chains clanged against his battered body. He clutched his stomach, trying to ignore the warm crimson liquid dribbling through his fingers. He had been stabbed when he was captured. He was unconscious for a while after a well timed blow. He recently woke up and was trying to figure a way out.

Thoughts flooded his mind. Was Aluf here too? Did Ghirahim know? Did he forget them because he finally captured Hylia?

He shook his head, then stopped when pain pounded in his ears. He winced and looked at the stone door. If he tried to get up and walk to it, the chains would only let him get a cruelly tempting yard length away from the door. Right there, but unfortunately just out of his reach.

His captors, hopefully not tormentors, kept the key next to the door on the inside, just to make it more agonizing. Liafwin stumbled to his feet and held in a cry of pain as his wound was jolted. He tried once more to reach for the key. He felt like a helpless child, reaching for the cookie jar purposefully placed on a high shelf.

"Having trouble?" A voice said. Liafwin jumped back and fell against the wall he had just been leaning against. He slid to the floor and screamed as his wound was aggravated even more.

A sadistic chuckle sounded. Liafwin looked for the source of the voice, but found no one. In fact, he didn't even have a direction in mind where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come off of the walls. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Aluf?"

"Fear pours from your mouth like a poisoned well." The voice spoke cunningly. "Why are you so nervous?" Liafwin could feel the mock concern at the last question. He shivered.

The voice laughed. Liafwin shouted in the cell. "WHY?!"

"It's not polite to poke your nose in other people's business." Liafwin could feel an invisible hand grip his torn flesh and squeeze. He screamed in agony. When the cold and clammy hand finally released, Liafwin began to sob.

"You are no fun, do you know that? Your friend at least put up a brave front." The voice said calmly.

Liafwin choked his sobs back and asked with a shaky breath, "Where is Aluf? What have you done to him?"

"He is alive." The nameless voice changed the subject. "I have had my fun. Here." The key floated towards Liafwin and unlocked his chains and then floated to the door and unlocked that too.

"Y-you're letting me go?" Liafwin asked hopefully.

A menacing laugh echoed off the walls. "HA! No. No, I am NOT letting you go."

"Then why would...-" Liafwin stopped himself when the presence left the room. Liafwin sighed and stumbled to his feet again. He didn't want to leave his cell, because he smelt a rat, but it was his only option. He looked out of the door and saw that his room was at the end of the hallway and it was the only door in the hallway. It was disturbing because it seemed like the hallway led to his room, and his only.

He walked, hunched over, as he gripped the walls for support. The candles on the wall were the only light source in the hallway and because of this, he couldn't see the ceiling. It was just an endless expanse of black. It was unnervingly silent but he knew he was being watched. However, he continued, calling out Aluf's name.

* * *

Link, Ghirahim, Farrah and Ethana stood over a map. Ghirahim explained where he found the blood on the sand and where their explosion was. They were thoroughly absorbed in their search that Link was the only one who heard the knock at the door.

Link went and opened the door, now that he didn't have to be afraid of the guards anymore. A guard stood there with Link's weapons. Link took them but noticed something was missing. "Wait! Where is my sword?"

The trio looked up from the map. "What is wrong, Link?" Ghirahim asked with a little irritation.

"My sword is gone!" Link glared at the guard.

"There was no sword when I gathered your things." The guard said with head bowed.

"Yes there was! Why would I have all this stuff but not the most basic weaponry?" Link looked up to give the guard a withering look.

"You can come and check if you like." The guard said.

"I will!" Link stomped passed him and down the hallway towards the room where they took his weapons earlier. He barged through the door and scanned the room. His eyes widened. "Fi is gone too!" Link whirled around to see Ghirahim, Farrah, Ethana and the guard standing there with blank faces.

"Link, does it really matter that mu-" Ghirahim started but was interrupted by Link.

"YES IT DOES! I WANT HER FOUND AND I AM GONNA GET HER BACK BECAUSE NOW IT IS PERSONAL!" Link shouted. He was going to find who was doing all of this and no one was going to stop him. Not that anyone wanted too.

Link stalked past them and into a random room to be alone. After a feminine scream sounded, he came back out and went into the neighboring room and slammed the door shut.

Ethana looked at Ghirahim and sighed. "Teenagers."

Ghirahim smiled to himself. Link's explosion reminded him of a certain teenager…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was longer than the others. XD I hope you guys like it! I was just sitting here writing it and I was wondering how this was still going to fit into the skyward sword story, then a complex plot hit me. So yeah, you have NO IDEA what is going to happen next. *EXCITED***

**Please review! And thanks to the voters!**


	9. The Catacomb

**Author's note: Hey guys! So I know that some of you want me to keep the pole up but it is going to have to stay closed. Sorry :(. But there will be other poles! Anywho, here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Not really that much of a secret. XD**

**ENJOY! OH AND REVIEW TOO! ;D**

* * *

Liafwin gripped the stonewalls as he stumbled down the endless halls. He figured out where he was: the catacombs. He couldn't think of a place that had some still underground so he was still at a loss for his location.

"28,095,178 cartons of milk on the wall, 28,095,178 cartons of milk, take one down, pass it around, 28,095,178 cartons of milk on the wall…28,095,177 cartons of milk on the wall…" Liafwin sang to himself so that he wouldn't feel so lonely.

There seemed to be no doors anywhere! He was all alone and the only sound besides his singing was his stomach growling. What had he last eaten? A kiddy meal. Only for the toy, but still…it was a nice memory that happened yesterday…

Liafwin looked up when he heard the clatter of chains. He scanned the walls until he found what he had been looking for…a door.

* * *

Link rubbed his eyes. They had been up all night scanning maps, worrying and discussing. Ghirahim said that once the sun rose he would take them to the scene of the capture. Just barely had the rays of sun shone through the windows when Ghirahim gathered them and shoved them out the door.

They teleported to Lanayru and that is where they were presently. Link looked at the reddened sand. "Hmmm…There isn't a trail anywhere…"

"Thank you Captain Superfluous!" Ghirahim grumbled.

Ethana, Farrah and Link stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What? Isn't that what the young humans are saying these days?" Ghirahim held up his hands and looked at them quizzically.

Link shook his head and drew his eyebrows together with scorn. "Uh, no. They say 'Thank you Captain Obvious!' Since when did you start acting like one of those old people who tries to relate to teenagers?"

Farrah and Ethana were reduced to giggles. "Watch your tongue, sky child! I am the equivalent to a human in their late twenties!" Ghirahim glared and waved his finger.

"I would say more like early thirties…" Farrah whispered to Ethana as she nudged her with her elbow.

"I'm not deaf!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Exactly how old are you?" Link asked. Link's intense interest made Ghirahim blush…just a little bit.

"Humph! What a barbaric question! Weren't you ever told NOT to ask that question?" Ghirahim placed his hands on his hips and looked down on Link.

Link didn't respond because his persistent look was enough.

Ghirahim sighed. "Just a few hundred years…" Ghirahim nervously shuffled his feet.

"A few! Ha! Ghirahim, you and I both know you are in the quadruple digits!" Ethana scoffed.

"So are you!" Ghirahim said accusingly.

Link held up his hands. "Hey, I don't wanna know anymore! Let's just continue looking for clues. Where were we?"

"There is no trail. They must have teleported." Ethana walked around the red stains.

"That would mean that the captors were demons…" Farrah commented with her fist under her chin.

Ghirahim's blood boiled at the thought of one of his own kind hurting his friends.

"So what do we do?" Link asked helplessly and uselessly.

"We could follow their teleportation trail…" Ethana thought out loud.

"I thought you couldn't do that. Isn't that the whole point of teleporting?" Link was thoroughly puzzled.

"YOU can't, but we demons can. Let's do it." Ghirahim said as he snatched Link's wrist.

They all snapped and disappeared. They were instantly in a black space with lights dotted here and there, each dot a location on earth. This was the "middle world." A place where you body detaches and reassembles when you come out of the tunnel and back onto solid ground.

Link felt a tingly sensation as his body dissolved into the colors and shapes around him. He had no sight of himself or his friends but he felt their presence. Even though he couldn't really see his arm, he could still feel Ghirahim gripping it. "Where is the trail?" Link's voice echoed in the starry world.

"You can't see it or smell it." Ethana's higher voice bounced back from somewhere to his right. "You feel it."

Link waited for someone to sense the trail as he floated around in this space. Suddenly he felt Ghirahim's grip tighten.

"It is over here!" Ghirahim said and no sooner than he spoke those words, they began to move through the space at the speed of light. The "stars" flew past Link and the area around him grew lighter and lighter as the light they were rapidly flying towards grew closer and closer. They passed through the light and Link felt like he had been crushed by a boulder for a second, but there was no pain. Then they were surrounded by brambles and thorns.

Link looked at the face of his companions. "W-where are we?" He tried to ignore the thousands of needle like thorns sticking his body.

"I am not sure... maybe we are in the Forbidden place." Ghirahim pushed the thorns out of his face and away from his precious hair.

"The what?" Link was utterly perplexed. He never heard of a place like this.

"Haven't you noticed on your maps that there is an empty space between the three realms? It is because the forbidden place is basically uninhabitable. No one goes here." Farrah explained as she struggled to free her foot from a bramble.

"A blood trail!" Ethana shouted with glee.

Link turned to see blood on a very slim path through the thorns. They all followed it in single file as they shuffled through the dense wood.

* * *

Liafwin felt the rough wooden door with raw hands. He ignored the splinters that drove themselves deep into his tender flesh. He slid his hand down to the cold metal knob. He turned it and slowly limped inside. And his eyes grew wide.

"Aluf!"

Liafwin rushed, or stumbled, forward to Aluf who was hanging by his wrists with the chains connected to the high ceiling. Aluf looked up weakly and smiled.

Liafwin remembered what the voice said earlier about Aluf putting up more of a fight. "Are you hurt? Where?"

Aluf spoke with a dry raspy voice. "I'm fine…"

"No you're not! Look at your back!" Liafwin gently touched his back which was littered with slash marks from a whip of some kind. Aluf hissed and struggled away. Liafwin quickly withdrew his hand not wanting to hurt his friend anymore than he already was. "Where is the key?"

Aluf nodded to the left where there was a table. On the table was a chest. Liafwin walked towards it. It was a beautiful gold chest, if you got past the bloody finger prints on it. He slowly opened it and barely contained a yelp of surprise.

Inside were rats, black snakes and tarantula, guarding the key. Liafwin closed his eyes and reached under the eight legs of one particularly hairy tarantula. The tarantula stood on its hind legs but let him pass anyway. Liafwin dug deeper and weaved his way through the snakes and rats. He felt cold metal and picked up the key. His hand flew out and he nearly held in his vomit.

His raw hands were now bleeding again from the rat bites but he still held the key. He placed the key in the lock on the chains and released Aluf, one wrist at a time. Aluf fell to the ground and was soon comforted by Liafwin. Liafwin wrapped Aluf's shoulder around his neck and placed his arm around Aluf's waist. He dragged him down the hallway as they continued to face the unknown.

"Don't worry Aluf. We will get out of here soon." Liafwin said soothingly. He noticed a door up ahead and hurried their pace. Maybe it was the way out!

Liafwin steadied Aluf and reached for the knob. He didn't hold back an exclamation of joy at what he saw. It was a room filled with potions! Liafwin set Aluf down in a chair next to a table as he went on a little shopping spree.

"Breath underwater…fly…breathe fire…instant beard growth for women…Wow, there is some good stuff here! Oh! A dream potion! Make all your dreams come true…" Liafwin gasped as he read the label. "This could give me a unicorn!"

Aluf, though weak, still managed to say, "Put it back…"

"Oh, you're no fun." Liafwin grumbled.

"No, I'm just dying…"

Liafwin mentally slapped himself and continued his search. "Aha! Healing potion!" He popped out the cork and gave the bottle to Aluf who drank it gladly. Aluf's bare back began to heal immediately until there wouldn't even be a scar. He shot up with his replenished strength and completely healed body. "Now you!" He shoved Liafwin into the chair. He had too much pride to be babied like that.

"Here!" He basically shoved the liquid down Liafwin's throat who started to cough.

Liafwin's hands skin had mended and they both looked like new. They set out with new vigor and this time would not be taken advantage of. They weren't letting their guard down this time. Or any other time. EVER.

They strolled down the mold infested, rat roaming, dust filled labyrinth.

"So, where do you think we are?" Liafwin asked, finally glad to have someone to talk to.

"I am not sure. Did you get a good look at our captors?" Aluf turned and looked at Liafwin with interest. He hadn't seen or remembered much from the attack.

"No…" Liafwin hung his head in shame.

"Oh." Aluf looked up. "Well don't worry. We will be home soon."

"Yeah, I guess you ar- Hey!" Liafwin pointed to a light. "There is a light! It's the way out!"

They ran towards it and were very disappointed when it moved away from them. It was not the way out but a glowing floating orb of light. They followed it nonetheless. "Maybe it will lead us out!" Aluf said excitedly.

They ran after it until it came to a stop. As they neared it, the ground beneath them collapsed. They shouted in surprised as they fell into darkness. Liafwin counted how long they fell, because it could help them. He counted nine seconds, then the world went black.

They had been tricked.

* * *

"The path leads…here!" Ghirahim frowned as he looked at the ground. "It stops here." The blooded leaves stopped right under his feet. "I don't get it. Did they teleport again?"

"I doubt it. Why would they teleport twice? They would have done it only once to save them trouble." Link concluded logically.

Ghirahim paused. "…smart boy. Now let's see here…" Ghirahim kicked some leaves out of the way and felt his foot kick wood. It went silent as his comrades watched him bend down and grasp a wooden handle. It lifted up, like and attic door, and inside were spiraling stone steps, where the blood trail continued.

"We found it. They are inside…a catacomb." Ghirahim said in awe.

They looked to each other as they wondered what horrors the two demons had endured.

* * *

A demon in the potion room laughed cruelly as he thought back at how shocked Aluf and Liafwin were when they fell. It was too hilarious!

His fanged grin widened when he reached forward and grabbed a bottle.

"This should do it…"

* * *

**Author's note: Ah, questions, questions… XD I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll see you guys next week! Stay awesome. ;D**


	10. Found

**Aurthor's note: Hey guys! So I counted how many chapter total there would be in this and it comes out to 17, not counting the epilogue. Then it is on to the sequel, which I can't wait to do because I will finally be free of the skyward sword plot, with all the temples and what not. XD (Wow, that rhymed! It was perfectly timed! Like a boss…) I liked IWATG (I was a Teenage Ghirahim) because I was free from the rules. So yeah, only eight more chappies! *Crosses fingers* **

**But what's the rush? This is only chapter 10! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. That would be Nintendo. *sigh* I am jealous…**

**MENTIONS! Thank you SO VERY MUCH TO…**

**GlissGirl99, Azulhada, DelicatelyDeadly, HallowEarth, Miss Maggy The Mismagius, Fantasystardreamer7, PrincessZelda450, MiaPia-Chan, Shannyofhyrule, dudemandude232, FatGuy OnFire, NineTales627, JourneyKat and guest! **

**You guys are so awesome! You guys deserve those little stickers that teachers used to give out that say "You're superb!" Even though I always got the ones that said "Nice attempt!" XD**

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!~**

* * *

"Alright, all of us will go in except for one. That person needs to keep watch." Farrah said as she stared into the winding staircase.

"I volunteer Link!" Ghirahim pointed to Link in a childish manner.

"Why me? If I was going to keep watch then why did I come?" Link scoffed.

"Ask yourself that, Skychild! The point is, is that the three of us," he motioned to himself, Farrah and Ethana, "have an emotional reason to be here. You are only here for your sword, and answers to your own derpy teenage problems."

"Derpy?"

"Don't interrupt me, Link! As I was saying, if anyone should attack us, you have a greater chance of killing them before they can even get inside."

"With what sword?! I have no weapons!"

"You know what? You have a valid point. Why _did_ you come?!"

"Oh, well if you don't want my help then you can just-"

"ENOUGH!" Ethana bellowed. "It doesn't matter! We are wasting precious time! Link, stay here! Ghirahim, don't mock him! Now let's MOVE IT!"

The three of them stared in shock and fear of her and quickly scattered to do as she said as they mumbled their agreeance. Ethana nodded in a military fashion and started down the staircase followed by her demon companions.

"Alright, I'll just stay up here…by myself." Link waved nervously after them. "Good luck! If you wanna wish me that too, I wouldn't mind…"

"Link?" Ghirahim's voice echoed from the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Mmm'kay…"

* * *

Liafwin pushed the rocks off of himself. He couldn't see anything but darkness but he could tell he suffered no injuries from the fall. "A-Aluf?"

"Over here!" Aluf's voice sounded a couple yards away.

"You are not unconscious?" Liafwin asked as he wobbly felt for rocks so that he wouldn't trip on them as he made his way to Aluf.

"Obviously not, Liafwin." Aluf said as he implied how stupid Liafwin's question was. "Besides, I was not given the luxury of falling into unconsciousness. I have been waiting for you to wake up. Here." Aluf's finger sparked a flame and it burned at his fingertip.

"Thank you." Liafwin said as he could now easily avoid the rocks. He sat down next to Aluf and remembered something. "Nine! Nine!"

"Nine what?! Liafwin! Use your words!" Aluf scorned.

"Nine seconds! We fell for nine seconds! Or around nine, actually…" Liafwin said happily.

"Ah, yes. That was the worst feeling I have ever experienced. Weightlessness in a black abyss." A shiver snaked its way up his spine.

"I know." Liafwin paused to pat his back comfortingly. "But, it can help us know how far we have fallen!"

Liafwin traced his finger in the air as he imagined himself writing out a formula.

"I think…I think we may be 1,485 feet from where we were…but how are we not dead?!"

Aluf smiled. "We took some guardian potion. We can't be hurt for three minutes. And since we fell so soon after we drank it…we were protected. But gosh, that is the same height as the black castle in the Demon Fortress!"

"Amazing…but why did I get knocked out if I wasn't hurt?"

Aluf laughed. "You must have passed out from fear of the fall. Come, let's try and find a way out of this hole!"

Liafwin nodded and stood up. He too set his fingers ablaze as they began searching for anything that could help them…

* * *

Link heard a rustle in the thorns behind him. He turned around quickly and brandished his slingshot. "Beware! I got deku nuts! And I am NOT afraid to use them!" He pulled the rubber string threateningly waiting for something to pop out.

But nothing did.

He sighed. "Link, you gotta calm down. This place is abandoned! No one lives here! Except for those kidnappers…" He chuckled to himself and returned his gaze to the now closed passageway. He decided that he would lock the board just in case and then unlock it when Ghirahim told him to. That way no one would get in or out without his knowing.

Suddenly Link flew forward as he felt a hand make contact with his back. He fell flat on his face and quickly recovered. He turned around to see a shadow. It was a shadow of a person but the actual person was nowhere to be seen.

Link shot a nut at the shadow, only for it to stop mid-air. It cracked and was soon crushed. Link stared with mouth agape. "Hey! I found that nut myself! Jerk!"

He heard a disguised laugh as the shadow rushed at him and a floating sword grew into existence. Link quickly grabbed a stick and prepared to fight.

* * *

"Ugh! This place smells horrible!" Farrah said as she clutched her nose.

Ghirahim and Ethana ignored her complaints and continued to call out for Aluf and Liafwin.

"H-hey!" Ethana chocked on her own joy. She was hardly making words. "F-foo-footpr-prints!" She pointed ecstatically.

Ghirahim's eyes lit up as they found Liafwin's footprints. They were hard to see in the dim torchlight but they were there!

They ran after them, fallowing the trail. They stopped in a doorway when the footprints lead to a cell. Inside they saw broken chains and another set of foorptints that lead out of the cell.

"One was chained…" Ghirahim spoke sadly.

Ethana's face adopted a determined expression. "Let's hurry!"

They continued to follow the tracks when they saw the entrance into the healing room. "In there!" Farrah exclaimed.

They swung around the door post and into the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"ALUF! LIAFWIN!" Ghirahim shouted with joy, for there were his two friends, unscathed and unharmed.

Aluf and Liafwin turned around. They smiled and ran towards their friends in a sweet embrace.

"It's okay! We are alright!" Liafwin said with tears threatening to fall.

"I personally could have lasted longer." Aluf laughed.

"Oh Aluf, I am so glad you're safe!" Farrah squeezed her brother's torso.

"And Liafwin too." Ethana said as she rustled his hair. Liafwin smiled in return.

"Oh here is this." Aluf said as he held out the goddess sword.

"Ah. Link will be happy to see this again." Ghirahim said as he admired the blade.

Suddenly Ghirahim stood up straighter. He was ready for revenge. "Who did this? Tell me who took you!"

"W-well we didn't see their faces." Liafwin admitted. "We only saw their eyes. But we heard an avalanche and there was blood so we assumed that they probably died."

Aluf nodded affirmatively. Ghirahim put his hands on their shoulders. "Well, I am glad they got what they deserved. Now let's get out of here. Oh and by the way, why didn't you teleport?"

"Blocked magic." Aluf explained.

"Ah."

They nodded and set back the way they came, traveling through the vast labyrinth.

* * *

Aluf paused in his wall climbing, for they had been trying to climb up. His finely tuned ears heard Ghirahim shout their names with joy followed by happy shouts. What?

Liafwin, who was a couple feet below him, tensed. "Do you hear what I hear?"

"Yes…It appears that they found us…but…" He listened a little closer and heard his own muffled voice speak out. "It isn't us!"

"What?!" Liafwin was horrified. He listened as their footsteps walked away and back the way they came. "NO!"

Aluf's face grew hot as rage overtook him, which was not a good idea since they were climbing. The fire that still flamed on his fingers with every grasp of rock grew hotter until his arms were up in flames. "IMPOSTERS!"

Aluf and Liafwin thought of only one thing to do. "HELP! WE ARE STILL STUCK HERE! THAT'S NOT US! IT'S NOT US!"

But their screams were lost in the deep chasm…

* * *

The newly reunited group chatted happily as they neared the staircase. "So we came to this cursed place looking fo-" Ghirahim was cut off when the ground shook. A crash sounded and purple smoke came rushing towards them like a waterfall.

Aluf looked back at the smoke. He knew what it was. "It's poisoned!"

They immediately began racing up the spiraling stairs. The smoke got closer and closer as it too ascended. Their muscles were burning from the repetitive stairs, but they continued. Finally Ghirahim, who was leading, pounded on the wooden panel that lead to the outside world.

"LINK! OPEN UP! LINK!"

However Link was currently busy…

Link heard the pounding on the entrance and blocked another blow with his stick. "Hold on!" He wacked the shadow and felt him make contact with a body.

"DON'T TELL ME TO HOLD ON! THERE IS POISONOUS GAS COMING UP THE STAIRS, SO OPEN UP!"

Link was knocked against a tree with a smack of the blade. He yelped in pain but quickly recovered. He ran toward the entrance only for the shadow to snag his heel. He was dragged back into the thorns which pricked his body. Now Link felt like _he _was the one who needed help. "Ah!"

Ghirahim on the other side of the door started to panic. "Just use your magic!" Ethana said hastily as the smoke neared them.

"The magic is BLOCKED!" Ghirahim explained. "I thought we went over this!"

"Then smash through it!" Farrah shouted.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at the thought of using his beautiful hands for such a barbaric purpose, but he did it anyway.

He slammed his fists on the wood, hearing a satisfying crack. He grinned madly and pounded harder and harder.

"Uh, a little faster would be nice!" Aluf said from the back. But the smoke was upon them. Simultaneously they each held their breath. Their eyes watered as the air turned purple.

Link kicked at the shadow, desperately trying to reach the entrance which was getting farther and farther away.

Suddenly he and the shadow saw a gloved fist break through the entrance. Almost immediately the shadow disappeared and Link was free. He ran over to them as the smoke cleared itself and they all took fresh gulps of air.

"You're back!" Link exclaimed.

"No thanks to you!" Ghirahim said angrily.

"I tried! There was a shadow and it was grabbing my leg-"

"You honestly expect me to believe that?!" Ghirahim shouted as his face turned from pale blue to its usual grey and finally to a heated red.

"Ghirahim." Ethana gasped. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I'm sorry!" Link said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Not yet!" Ghirahim started towards Link. Farrah and Ethana grabbed his arms and restrained him…barely.

Link backed up and looked at the two newcomers who looked straight back at him.

"He probably did it on purpose." Liafwin said. Link yelped in surprise. Ghirahim had suckish friends!

"Yeah he is the hero isn't he?" Aluf asked. "He probably wanted to kill you so he could save Zelda and ride into the sunset or something!"

"No! That's not true!" Link shouted when his eyes caught sight of his sword in Ghirahim's hand. "FI!"

Ghirahim looked at the blade and smirked. He took the blade and smacked Link upside the head with the flat side.

"Ghirahim!" Farrah and Ethana shouted.

Link's vision faded to black as blood dripped from his face.

Ghirahim smiled at the sight and tossed the sword to the ground. "Come on. Let's go back home."

Farrah and Ethana reluctantly agreed. At the same time they all snapped their fingers and disappeared into the air, leaving Link alone, unconscious, in uncharted territory.

* * *

Aluf's face fell when he felt Ghirahim's presence leave. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks as he banged his fist against the rock.

Liafwin, for once the one who wasn't crying, looked up at his friend thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Aluf. We will find a way out. We will see Ghirahim again." Without a sound, Liafwin continued his climb.

Aluf banged his head against the rock. It seemed that all hope was lost.

Slowly the flames in fingers and heart flickered out and left him in darkness.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Next chapter, Groose comes in! We could all use a little of him, right? XD See you guys next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Dokémon

**Author's Note: Hello people of fanfiction! So, here is chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it! I am just a diehard. Nothing to worry about here. NOTHING. O_O**

**;D Please review!**

* * *

_Caw! Caw!_

_So…loud…_

Link winced at the shrieks and fluttered his eyes open. He gasped as he remembered the happenings before he was rendered unconscious. _Ghirahim…My sword…The shadow! _He hissed in pain as he felt his tender head. _The pain…_

He sat up to come face to face with a crow perching on a branch. Who, unwantedly by Link, decided to wake him up. The crow cawed again and ruffled his feathers.

Link groaned and stumbled to his feet. "Fi?" His eyes scanned the small clearing amidst the thorns. In a few seconds his eyes landed upon the glistening object. "Fi!" He rushed forward, bent down, and took up the holy blade.

"Master." Her familiar voice emanated from the sword.

"W-wha-who-why-" Link stuttered, trying to think of a good question that would answer all of the others.

"Master, I calculate that I, though emotionless, feel something close to happiness at seeing you again." Fi popped out of her sword and almost smiled…almost. "However, I calculate that the best course of action would be to locate a bird statue and make all haste to skyloft to replenish. Then we should go to the sealed temple and talk to the elderly woman."

"Uh…yeah. Yeah! That is just what I was about to suggest." Link coughed awkwardly. "It is good to have you back, Fi." Fi nodded in return and flew into the sword. Link turned around and faced the massive brambles with an expression similar to a child who was about to get a shot.

* * *

"So..." Ghirahim started as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork. "Do tell us of the happenings in the Desolate Land." He urged his two newly found friends who were sitting to his left and right.

Aluf and Liafwin paused in their eating as they thought of what to say. The Desolate Land, so it was called, was not a pretty place to think of.

"W-well…" Liafwin started. "There is not much to tell. Like we said earlier, we were in our individual cells and heard an avalanche. I decided that it was now or never to escape. So I used all of my strength and broke free of the chains and made my way to Aluf. After I found him and freed him, we set on our way looking for a way out."

Ethana and Farrah kept their heads low. They had been feeling uneasy about their return. They weren't acting like themselves. Ghirahim however had no such concern.

"Amazing!" Ghirahim clapped his hands together. To him the story had no holes at all! There was rubble and rock and dust, so there must have been an avalanche that squashed their tormentors. And now whoever they were, they were now hundreds, even thousands of feet in the earth! And if they still live, they'll probably never get out! What a happy ending!

"Well, what about the poisonous gas?" Farrah said, observing her "brother" coolly. "How did that happen?"

"Farrah, they are probably just as clueless as you are!" Ghirahim cut in. He didn't like the challenging spark in her eyes.

"Oh, no. It is okay." Aluf eased, setting down his goblet. "It was probably pent up air from the avalanche."

"Purple smoke?" Ethana put her garlic bread back on her plate. "I doubt it."

Liafwin shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess the place is just cursed."

"Mmhhmm." Farrah and Ethana mumbled. They were not about to let their guard down.

"Oh! Baby leafs!" Liafwin said happily as he put the small caesar dipped lettuce on his fork and ate gladly.

Ghirahim and Aluf laughed at their friend's happiness, whilst Farrah and Ethana shared an unconvinced glance.

"If you'll excuse me," Ethana said as she pushed out her chair and stood. "I have business to take care of."

"Oh! M-me too!" Farrah followed suit and the too left together.

"What's up with them?" Ghirahim turned to his companions after the doors shut.

Aluf rolled his eyes. "Women are complicated."

The three of them proceeded to laugh loudly and merrily.

* * *

"LOOK!" Link shouted happily. There was a statue a few yards ahead at the edge of the Desolate Lands.

"It's a plane! No! Wait! It's Superman!" Link hopped up and down.

"Actually, according to my calculations…it is a bird." Fi chimed in.

"Oh…heh! I knew that!" Link said as he walked toward the "bird" statue.

Link placed himself in front of the stone statue and lifted his arms high. He prepared to have the wind spring out of nowhere and lift him to the heavens. "One…two…three…FLY!"

Nothing…

"Uh, Master?" Fi spoke from within the blade.

"What?"

"I think you are forgetting one crucial part…"

"Oh!" Link face palmed himself and reached into his pocket. "Here we go." He pulled out a rupee and placed it in a slot in the bird's chest. When he heard a _clink_ a roaring winds swept him off his feet and into the air…

Unfortunately lifting up his lady tunic for all to see…

* * *

"I just don't know." Ethana confessed. "Their…aura. It's different. I can feel it."

Farrah glanced nervously at the closed door, making sure that it was indeed closed. Then she turned back to Ethana and leaned forward. "I know. I think we should talk to Ghirahim about it." She whispered.

Ethana shook her head. "We wouldn't get far. He is too stubborn. You know that. He is completely wrapped up in his happiness right now. He won't take any negativity."

Farrah knew it was true, but urged onward. "We should still bring it to his attention."

Ethana shook her head. "What if it is them? What if we wrongly accuse them?"

Farrah smirked at Ethana. "I thought you of all people would stick to your gut. Remember when they arrived home? They acted like they vaguely remembered where they were going!"

"Yeah but think of what they have been through! Maybe their memory or brain was altered at some tim-"

"They didn't go through anything that bad according to their account! Just chained up!" Farrah cut in. "Come on! I am too worried about my brother to be shy about confrontation. Let's talk to Ghirahim."

Ethana stared at the ground in silence as she contemplated her choices. Finally she looked up at Farrah. "So be it."

* * *

"Ahhhhh! There is nothing like some hot pumpkin soup!" Link said contently to himself upon his loftwing. He was just reflecting his short little visit back home_. I really hope Fledge gets some results with those exercise videos! Maybe that stamina potion will do him some good, too. Then there's Peatrice. _Link winced. _Curse my sexiness! Her father is going to kill me! But then again if I break her heart I could get some gratitude crystals from him. And it is hard to come by those! _Link jumped off of his loftwing and fell through the clouds, completely lost in his thoughts. _I wish I had a bunch of them! People need to be more grateful! Like me! Then I could get MORE crystals! I only have twenty! Sheesh! I mean re-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link looked over his shoulder to see Groose, the neighborhood bully, falling at a rapid pace straight for Link. Link joined in the screaming as Groose grabbed his ankles.

"LINK! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Groose screamed.

"EXACTLY HOW FAR DID YOU PLAN WHEN YOU JUMPED OFF YOUR LOFTWING?!" Link shouted, but it was lost in the noise of Groose's screams and his voice.

Link pulled out his salicloth, which slowed their pace greatly but not enough. The ground below got closer and closer unti-

_**THUD!**_

"…Ugh, rough landing." Groose moaned as he rubbed his head.

Link grimaced at the taste of dirt in his mouth. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He spit the dirt out and rubbed his nose. What an awful faceplant! "I was too busy trying to ignore the throbbing pain in, oh not so bad a place. It was only my FACE!"

Groose contained his chuckle at the rhyme and ignored Link's complaint. "I think I mighta broke something. Hey, Link, seriously…Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash-" He stopped short with his mouth agape. For on his legs were little tiny birds. "WHOA!"

Link pushed himself up and looked at Groose who started to freak out. "B-birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what ARE they?! And what is that thing?!" Groose turned to look at a passing Goron. Link smirked and resisted saying "Your mama." This was great for blackmail!

"But…how…wh-why…wha-what…Where am I?!" Groose shouted. Suddenly he got up and started shaking Link and making sounds that could pass off for a drunk gorilla.

"What's going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! So I figured I'd tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda. But this is…so wild. Seriously, what IS that thing over there?!"

_Suppress the urge, Link…_

"And what's with all these trees!" Groose continued. "There are so many! Just give it to me straight! I can take it! Where are we? Is Zelda here? What's the deal with this place?! If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, what's all this?"

Link smiled, finally having the upper hand. He took pity on Groose, cause he is in that position, and patted his arm. He started his tale of how it all happened and where Zelda was. And Groose listened intently.

"Uhhhh…Whoa…You're kind of imploding my mind right now…But I think I get what you're saying." Groose ignored the little birds that nestled in his hair. "If I've got this right, Zelda is down here somewhere and she's…OK?"

Link nodded happily.

"She's…She's OK. Oh,wow! That's so great! Duh huh huh…"

_Ignore that last part, Link…_

"Hearing that is such a…huge weight off my mind." Groose sniffled and wiped a few stray tears away. Then he looked up and surveyed the landscape. "You know, Link…It's sort of all right down here. This place needs a name. Yeah…A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous, wilderness. From now on, we'll call it…Grooseland."

Link gasped in horror. _That one I can't forget. Permanently scarred. PERMANENTLY._

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Farrah and Ethana nervously opened the door to Ghirahim's study and walked in.

"Ghirahim, we need to have a word with you." Ethana spoke, trying to use her strong-independent-woman-voice.

"Yes?" Ghirahim looked up from a piece of parchment paper.

"Uh about…Aluf and Liafwin…" Farrah said slowly.

"What about them…?"

"Haven't they been acting…I don't know. A bit strange?" Farrah leaned cautiously on his desk, waiting for his response.

"Uh…No." Ghirahim said plainly.

"Oh…well…this is awkward." Ethana said nervously. She glanced at Farrah and they both knew that Ghirahim wouldn't budge. They didn't even have to urge him further. They knew it and they also knew it was time to go.

"Uh…coming, mother!" Farrah called out the door.

"Your mother is visiting the castle?" Ghirahim stood up and adjusted his gloves but by the time they were to his liking they were gone.

* * *

Link growled in frustration. Something always had to go wrong! "First, Groose was being a dipstick and take over my job as being hero and then he insulted that old hag! Only I can do that! On certain occasions! Ugh!" Link said to himself as he made his way down the pit. The seal that held the imprisoned was breaking. And Groose wasn't making it any better! He is acting like a scared ape!

Just as Link neared the seal, a familiar black beast sprung from the blackened earth. Link drew his sword and eyed his sack-like toes filled with some suspicious liquid.

The beast stomped up towards the temple but Link wasn't having it. His anger was good for these kinds of things, you know.

"Get away, you weirdo!" Link shouted and sliced the toes which burst all over him. Link made a mental note to tell the elderly woman that she was paying for his dry cleaning.

Groose watched from above nervously. He was shaking like a leaf silently hoping Link could reseal the beast.

When all of the Imprisoned's toes burst, the creature slid on his belly and made better progress towards the temple. Link ran over to a vent and flew up in front of the beast. The monster stood up with new toes, only this time, red electricity-like magic came from its feet.

"Hold on Link!" Groose shouted as Link was knocked to the side by the dark magic. Groose reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and ran to the ledge. The monster was a good level or two down and he threw the card at it. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

When Link got up and faced the beast again the card smacked him in the face. He picked it up and looked at it. "Really? A Dokémon card?!"

"Limited edition!" He heard Groose call out.

Link suppressed the urge to say "Dorkémon" or "Jokémon" gut only barely. BARELY. At the moment he felt no guilt at all for being a hypocrite because he had his own secret stash under his bed.

Eventually he slashed the seal and the beast dissipated and zipped it's way back into the seal. The seal floated back to its original position and Link ran back to it.

Link moved his sword in a motion and a new seal appeared on the ground. All was safe again…for now.

Link looked up at the sealed temple to see the old lady smiling at him and Groose staring, mouth agape.

_Oh dear…_

* * *

Farrah and Ethana somberly walked through the halls of the Demon fortress. "What are we going to do?" Farrah murmured.

"I don't know. Let's just keep watch and see if we notice anything suspicious." Ethana said logically.

"And what then? Ghirahim won't budge." Farrah said as if all was obvious yet hopless.

"Then…then…" Ethana thought. "I don't know."

The two of them walked in silence after that, deep in thought. There seemed to be nothing to say. But one thing was for sure. Something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Next chapter is silent realm! That will be interesting…XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye!~**


	12. Silently Loud

**Author's note: Wazzzzzzzzzzup my fanficers? (No that was not an annoying orange reference…XD) Okay so, onto chapter 12! As I said before, we are going to see some silent realm! YAY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Um…I don't own it. If I did own it, Ghirahim's outfit would be hot pink. Just so there would never be any doubt about him…XD**

**Please review! I love reading them! They really keep me going! 3**

* * *

Link and his loftwing followed the beam of light, which impaled the ever dark thunderhead. Link and Fi went through _a lot_ of trouble to get here! First they had to find a wheel to fix good for nothing tower just to make _another_ tower shine a light into the thunderhead. Not to mention that they needed the help of a reassembled robot who made fun of Link's height.

_I am so going to kick that robots-_

"Master. We are approaching the thunderhead. I suggest you stay alert as we go through the barrier."

Link rolled his eyes and crouched closer to his loftwing for speed. Dodging a tornado, they entered the barrier, the moistness of the clouds almost drowning Link in the process. And then they were through…

* * *

Farrah and Ethana walked down the halls, smiling to passing servants on their way to finish some undone chore. They made their way to King's personal chambers, where all of their bedrooms were on the same hall. It was only for the king's, or in this case lord's, closest friends. When Demise was king, it only held his personal slaves. He didn't really have much friends…

They pushed through the great black doors and scanned the living room. They had full intentions of spying on "Aluf" and "Liafwin" and figure out what was going on.

"Sh!" Farrah hushed quickly. When Ethana sent a questioning look at her she placed a finger to her lips and pointed down the hall towards Liafwin's apartments.

Ethana inclined her ears toward the appointed direction and silently began to walk towards the room, followed by Farrah. The two demonic voiced grew louder and their sharp ears picked up the conversation.

"…Is he in his study?" They recognized the voice as Liafwin's.

Aluf's voice laughed and Farrah and Ethana neared the door and placed their ears against it. "Nah. He is in the library looking for any information on the second gate of time." He laughed again and they heard the sound of him shuffling in his chair.

"He'll never find the right book." Liafwin's voice sounded smug.

Farrah peeked into the key hole and had to choke back a gasp. She gripped Ethana's shoulder and dragged her head down to the lock so she could see for herself.

There was Aluf and Liafwin sitting across each other and sharing a glass of wine. But what stood out was their eyes. Liafwin's normal peaceful lavender eyes had taken a bloodied red hue with a deadly tint. The whites of Aluf's eyes were completely gone and his entire eyeball was pitch black, making it hard to pin point where exactly he was looking since it was impossible to see his pupil.

Farrah and Ethana stepped back as Aluf's eye glistened with a glare of light, indicating eye movement.

Farrah and Ethana silently ran into Farrah's room, and it was a good thing they did. Aluf shot up and opened the door at the speed of light, too fast for any immortal to see. Liafwin just stared into his wine glass with a grin when Aluf saw that no one was there.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" Liafwin mocked.

"Shut up!" Aluf snarled as a steel grey returned to his eyes once more, along with his eye whites. "Someone heard."

Liafwin's eyes turned back to lavender as he cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "Oh, I just read the loveliest poem today!" He mocked.

Aluf rolled his eyes and returned to character. "I'm sure you did, Liafwin. I'm sure you did."

* * *

"Isle of Songs! Ha! You'd think this place would be peaceful!" Link scoffed as he pushed the large cement lever clockwise. He had to align the stones so that the floating bridge would be in the proper place. This had been going on for two hours!

A buzzing noise came into his ears and he recognized them as the Skytails that pestered him during his flight through the thunderhead. He turned around to see a large mass of them. About fifty! He whipped out a bomb and flung it into the heart of their swarm. Immediately the dead corpses blasted in all different directions upon impact with the bomb. "Tell your leader!" Link shouted as the dead insect like animals fell through the cloud barrier. "And good riddens!"

* * *

"We are never going to find food here!" A Sheikah man kicked at a stray tumble weed. "Our tribe needs food!"

"What does it matter? We live and then what? Our bodies will turn to dust out here…" A particularly gloomy Sheikah sighed. He had been sitting on some rotten log while his friends were pacing.

"Don't be a downer!" A third Sheikah scolded. "We don't need your negativity!"

"Well there is nothing to bring back in this desert…" The man drew swirls in the sand with a stick while leaning his head on his fist. "And you guys act like all of your problems will just solve themselves!"

Suddenly before any of them could blink the Skytails fell all around their campfire and some whacked them in the head. There was a moment of shocked silence until two of the Sheikah burst out.

"PRAISE TO THE GODDESS!"

"TESTIFY!"

"IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"A MIRACLE YOU SAY, GOOD SIR?!"

"YES, MY BRETHEREN!"

"WELL, SHUT 'YO MOUTH!"

"HALLELUJAH! IT'S A GIFT!"

"OH MY WORD!"

They threw flammable powder into the fire and watched as it's flames burst 10 feet high with a rainbow of celebratory colors.

The gloomy Sheikah, with smushed cheek still resting upon his fist said blankly. "Unbelievable…" and continued to draw in the sand.

* * *

"Ghirahim! Ghirahim! Ghirahim!" Farrah and Ethana repeated over and over as they ran into the library.

"Ah!" Ghirhaim threw the book he had been reading into the air. "What the heck do you want!?"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" An elderly woman came up to him and smacked him upside the head with a book. "Back in MY day, people were QUIET in libraries!"

"In YOUR day, books weren't even invented! Let alone breathing!" Ghirahim retorted angrily.

"I may be old but don't think I won't take you over my knee!" The old woman yelled in his face.

"Uh, Ghirahim?" Ethana said to the side, trying to get his attention.

"Hold on." Ghirahim said to them and then turned back to the old lady. "I am the LORD of this kingdom! You answer to ME!"

"The last time I checked, King DEMISE was ruler over this kingdom!" The old lady was shaking with rage…either that or multiple sclerosis.

"Yeah maybe a thousand years ago!" Ghirahim scoffed.

"This is kinda important." Farrah cut in, trying to take the attention off of the elderly woman.

"Don't make me bite you, Sonny!" She warned as she waved a finger in his face.

"With what teeth?!" Ghirahim mocked. His eyes quickly widened when she pulled out her dentures and placed them in her mouth.

"THESE ONES!" She leaned forward and bit his ear so hard it drew blood.

Ghirahim screamed in pain. "GET HER OFF OF ME! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Ethana quickly ran forward and yanked the woman off of her Lord. "Miss! Stop!"

The elderly woman gasped. "Jane?"

Ethana sighed. "Yes. It's Jane."

"Oh my! You haven't changed a day!" She smiled making her face wrinkle up.

Ethana began to talk to the woman whom she had never met before and led her to the far end of the library.

Farrah dabbed at Ghirahim's ear with a tissue. "Heh, you have such a way with people." She chuckled.

"Only when they don't bother me and do as I say." Ghirahim corrected.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Farrah snapped back into her serious mode upon remembering the disturbing events of before. "I…we…Aluf and Liafwin."

"We already talked about this! Remember?" Ghirahim became agitated once more.

"Yes, but their eyes! Liafwin's were red and Aluf's were an endless black void! They are possessed!" Farrah blurted everything out.

Ghirhaim went silent. Then, at last, he spoke. "I don't believe it until I see it. End of discussion."

Farrah dropped the tissue, stepped back and held in the tears. Ghirahim regarded her coolly and numbly. She hadn't expected him to think her lying or worse…

Without a word, she turned and left.

* * *

"Finally! On to the trial!" Link said as he landed on the viewing platform. "Now where could the trial gate be…?"

"Master?" Fi popped out of her sword. "I calculate a 90% chance it is near that magical glowing aura surrounded by the butterflies."

"Oh yes…of course." Link nodded awkwardly. He walked down the steps toward the aura with confidence. Then suddenly he stopped. "Wait, do I have to play a song with you _again_?"

"Master." Fi would have sounded hurt. "I think we sound good. We could even make an act." She said it as if she was hiding something.

"Fi?" Link asked warningly. "What did you do?"

"….I booked us a gig at the Lumpy Pumpkin."

"FI!"

"This is a great opportunity to use your talents."

"I-I-!" Link sputtered. "I AM A FREAKIN' HERO SENT TO SAVE A GODDESS!"

"I just calculate that you should make yourself more useful."

Link face palmed himself and continued walking.

_An annoying duet later…_

"Alright! I'm inside! I can TOTALLY handle this!" Link said as he happily surveyed his new form. He was glowing blue and the world around him seemed monochromatic. It was mostly all blue; it was like a mirror world. Everything looked the same.

"Master? Would you like me to tell you what to-"

"Nah! This will be easy! It is so peaceful here! Here the chimes? Don't you just love background music?"

"I don't love anything…"

Link shuffled. "Oh…yes. Of course. Well, I gotta dominate this trial. See you in a few minutes!"

Link said confidently as he waltzed out of the ring around him. Immediately the world turned from peaceful blue to panicking red. Link let out a feminine scream when a statue thingy, he didn't know what is was, came alive and rushed at him. He ran to the right to avoid him but the statue's blade was faster. Link was knocked to the ground and placed right back in his ring of protection. The world went back to it's normal peaceful blue color.

"…ahhhhh…" Link groaned. "How am I not dead?"

"I can answer that." Fi's partially smug voice echoed.

"Please do." Link grumbled.

"Master, once you step outside of this ring, the _guardians_ will come alive. They will try to impede your success. You must gather all of the Tears of the Goddesses, which are fifteen in number. Once you get one, the world will return silent for ninety seconds. If you get a light fruit, it will stay silent for thirty. The light fruits will show you where they are. Good luck, master."

"This is stupid!"

"There is a prize at the end."

"I can totally do this!"

"That's the spirit. I eagerly await your return."

"Thanks Fi." Link said. He looked at the line around him nervously. "Now how am I going to go about doing this…?" He looked at the guardian. "You stay! Stay there! Don't move! Good boy…nice boy…"

Link sprinted out of the circle of safety, sweating when the guardians awakened. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" He quickly grabbed the tear which dissolved in his hand. Everything calmed immediately. Link could have cried in relief.

"HA! Watch'ya got? HMM? NADA!" Link went up to the guardian and slapped it across the face. "Su mamá chupa huevos!"

After that, Link walked like a boss onto the next tear. Eventually he saw one surrounded by water that had a red glare to it. Seeing nothing wrong with it, he walked right into it. BIG. MISTAKE.

The sky turned red again and Link ran screaming to get the tear. "TIME OUT! TIME OUT! PAUSE! PAUSE!" Link dived for the tear and landed on the small island. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Um, hello? FI! Why didn't you warn me about the water?!"

"I forgot."

"You CAN'T forget!"

"….."

"You know, sometimes I think you do this to me on purpose."

"You should hurry onto the next tear." Fi said blankly.

"Nice distraction…"

* * *

"He wouldn't believe it!" Farrah whined.

"WHAT?!" Ethana yelled. How dare he?

"I know! I think we should just…" Farrah quieted herself at the end, not wanting to finish.

"Just…?" Ethana pressed.

"Drop it."

"What?! How can you say that?" Ethana dropped to Farrah's side on the couch.

"Ghirahim will never believe unless he sees it for himself." Farrah explained hopelessly.

"So? Let's show him."

"Won't work. They are now on the alert and Ghirahim won't play along. Let's just wait."

Ethana nodded. Where was the real Aluf and Liafwin?!

* * *

"I DID IT! HUZZAH!" Link shouted as he raced to his circle of safety. All tears had been collected along with a few of his own.

"Get me outta here! I am going to have nightmares now!"

"Yes, master." Link disappeared into the blue beam and shot up towards the sky, his soul meeting his body again.

Link sat up from his lying down position and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you are back, master." Fi said from behind him.

"Me too. That was terrible! I…HEY! Where is my PRIZE!?" Link shot up and looked around.

"Right here." Fi held up Link's hand where a plant of some sort was. The plant turned into a scale of some sort.

"A scale? Gross!" Link scoffed as he was about to toss it to the side.

"A magic scale. You can swim better now, master."

"A magic scale from who? Susie the silly serpent?" Link mocked.

"No. Faron, the mighty water dragon." Fi amended.

"Oh, well that makes everything worth it." Link said sarcastically. "No off to some water, I guess!"

Link strolled up to a pool of water near the roots of the great tree. "Hey Fi? What did you do while I was in the Silent Realm?"

"Oh, nothing…" She said as she disappeared into the sword.

Link leaned over and looked at his reflection in the water, noticing the sharpie mustache, unibrow, and mole decorating his face.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Translation: Su mamá chupa huevos = Your mom sucks eggs.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 12! I'll see you all next week! Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Parentage

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you are having a lovely Saturday! ;D Here is chapter 13! (Only four more! It goes by so quickly!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. None of it is mine. Just like I said in the last disclaimer. XD**

**Thank you by the way to my constant reviewers! You know who you guys are! *wink wink* XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"That is it!" Ghirahim slammed the book shut. "I need to find the other gate!"

"Who are you talking to?" Ethana asked as she popped her head through the doorway.

"Uh…The baby?" Ghirahim said nervously.

Ethana looked around and upon seeing no infant, she decided to look curiously at Ghirahim's mid-section.

"Oh forget it!" Ghirahim said finally, pushing her hands away. "I need to…talk with someone." He made his way out the door and proceeded to walk briskly down the halls.

"Who?" Ethana raced to catch up with him.

Ghirahim stopped and looked at her. "Someone who may know…Faron."

* * *

"YOU THERE! HUMAN!"

Link groaned as he stepped forward. What was with this lake? If it could even be classified as a lake… The squid like animals were completely antisocial and cocky.

"Yes?" Link put his hands on his hips as he gazed into the face of the…water dragon?

"You have intruded into my home, a sacred place few are permitted to enter! This is no place for one such as you." Her human like eyes pierced his with an authoritative gaze.

Link chocked down his impending words. _How racist…_

"..And yet here you stand! You will explain how you got here and quickly!"

"Pfft! Water dragon?" Link looked at her with scornful appraise. Her glare deepened.

"I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself. Though my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!" She leered over him in a way that Link would describe as 'preppy.'

"Oh?" Link stroked the scale around his neck obviously, leaning forward so that she would notice.

"…Hmmm?" _Bingo…_ "I say, that's one of MY scales you have there! A sacred gift such as that could only be carried by the goddess's chosen hero."

"Is it? Oh, I hardly noticed how this trinket got here…" He stuck out his nose in a snobby manner and toyed with it.

"…But could you really be him?" Faron observed Link closely as he strutted around her healing pot with one hand upon his hip.

"You tell me…" Link sighed as he cradled his head in his hand, leaning against her pot.

"This raises questions. Even with that scale in your possession, finding my hall is no easy task…How did you find me?" She demanded. Link blew on his nails as if he was talking about the weather.

"Oh, I climbed a tree, met an old kikwi who directed me to this obvious bridge in front of these massive suspicious waterfalls, fell in, met an arrogant squid who, in the end, begged me to help you. Nothing major." He smiled.

She processed the information, ignored his cocky tone and nodded. "Ah, yes…That cackling, old hermit Kikwi told you where I live, didn't he?"

_That's what I just said…_

"Honestly, I can't remember how many times I've told that scruffy thing to keep his mouth shut. That's the last straw. Next time I see him, he's dinner!"

Link once again held back what he wanted to say. Something along the lines of, _"Who would want to eat that dusty, old, talking squirrel, you weirdo?!"_

"Oh, but I digress. You've come here seeking a sacred flame, have you?" Faron asked casually.

Link tapped his chin in a mocking thoughtful expression. "I forget…"

Faron growled and snapped at him. "Do not mock me, boy! If this is an attempt at humor, you will find this a cold audience! Still...few mortals have had the courage to speak so boldly before me. You do not intimidate easily. Yes, a laudable trait to be sure."

"Why, thank you!" _Your praise is ever so…deserved._

"But I'll be straight with you. A shrimpy boy like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero." Faron said pompously.

Link yelped in surprise. _Oh no she didn't!_

"There's no doubt about it. A test is in order to prove you're everything you say you are. Shortly before your arrival, I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim."

Link's façade broke for a second. Sadness filled his eyes at the mention of that name. He thought back to the last time he saw him…Link shivered. _Bad memories._

Faron didn't notice as she was looking down at her old water. Link returned to his normal self and Faron continued. "I stood against this self proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded in the encounter. The wounds he's given me are stubborn things. I have been forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. Unfortunately, the healing properties of the sacred water have diminished, and I am now in need of another dose to freshen up my healing bath."

_Ugh…I don't like where this is going…_

"Bring me the container of fresh sacred water I require."

_I knew it._

"Do me this favor, and I will gladly show you where to find the sacred flame you desire. What say you?"

Link thought about it, thinking of the pros and cons. Then he spoke. "No, thanks."

"Hmph. So it's too great a task for you? Then I guess you are a mere human after all." She sounded disappointed and disgusted. Link sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." Link amended.

Faron allowed herself a small smile. Fi popped out of her sword. "Master, you have wisely elected to carry an empty bottle. Use it to carry the water you seek."

Faron nodded and continued. "If you continue down this way, you will find an exit back to the woods. Now run along. One does not keep a dragon waiting."

Link sighed and went on his way again to accomplish a silly task.

* * *

Ghirahim wiped off his bloody rapier. Faron never told him where the gate was, but at least he left an impact. His confrontation with her had been many hours ago, and he sat there, alone in his room.

_Link must be about ready to enter the Ancient Cistern…_He shook his head violently. _Don't talk about that hormonal, aggravating adolescent! _Although he told himself this, he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying. _He was…more devious than I thought. _He smirked. _Coming from me, this is very entertaining. _His somber face returned.

"_He probably did it on purpose.."_

"_He probably wanted to kill you so he could save Zelda and ride into the sunset or something…"_

The flashback of his two friend's voices moved him to sadness. Why did he care about Link's betrayal? Truthfully, the betrayal alone didn't upset him. It was the many times in his life he had been left alone, betrayed, and forgotten. It was a reoccurring pattern that started basically when he was born. It all started with…his parents…

_A three and a half year old Ghirahim skipped down the black marble halls. He passed the gothic styled columns with the brightest, most innocent grin on his face. "Mastor! Mastor!"_

_He heard a grunt of acknowledgement coming from the throne room. He ran inside, a rolled up piece of paper in his fist. "Mastor, wook! Wook wha' I drew!"_

_Demise's scowl lessened a bit and he allowed the child to hand him the paper. Demise's fiery eyes scanned the page to see four stick figures. One small purple one that he guessed was Ghirahim (since he couldn't use white crayon on a white paper,) a black one with orange hair who was himself, a yellow triangle with a head, foot and arms, and a final orange stick figure._

"_Who are they?" Demise pointed to the final two._

"_Mommy and Daddy, o' course!" Ghirahim smiled cheekily. "I thought tha' wherever thay are, thay might wanna still be in my pwetty picturez!"_

_Demise, who was just starting to relax, tensed up. "Why? Ghirahim, I told you! It is best that you forget about them!" Demise said harshly._

_Ghirahim shrunk back, fearful eyes gazing up into the angry ones of his master. "I-I-"_

"_Did I not tell you? Ghirahim, they left you here! They didn't want and or could afford a burden like you! You should be grateful to me and only follow me! Listen to me!" Demise put great emphasis on the 'me.' He slammed his fist down on his throne chair arm rest, making the throne shake._

_Ghirahim tried to hold back the tears threatening to flow out. However he could not hold it in and his face crumpled into a tearful mess._

* * *

"Alright, here you go." Link mumbled as he showed Faron the bottle. "It wasn't easy getting, but I did it."

"Hmm…Yes! Just look at that color. There's no doubt this is the water I need." Her eyes lit up.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Link looked hurt. "Where is the trust in this relationship?"

"Oh, quickly boy! Pour it in my basin!" She ignored him again and waited for him to obey.

Link did so and stood back as she began to violently and energetically swim inside until with a large joyful shout, she flew out of the basin, now her full size.

"Mmmmmm! Exquisite! I can feel it's energy surging through me! Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these lands! I stand tall, healed and whole once again!" She rejoiced.

_I am so saying that the next time I take some Advil…_

"Human, you have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked for. I see now it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained a Water Dragon's scale."

"Again with the doubt?" Link smirked, proud of his accomplishment.

She gave a half smile and continued. "In turn, I will grant you the favor you have asked of me and lead you to the sacred flame of my land. Come."

Link followed her outside happy that the flame was just going to be given to him! _And here I thought I had to go through a temple to get it! Well I kinda did…but I was already there!_

Link smiled as she led the way.

* * *

_Ghirahim sobbed his little eyes out. He gripped the eraser that Demise gave him and scrubbed away at the two figures angrily. His face was red and his tears hot and this brought an evil pleasure to Demise. _

_Demise looked on over Ghirahim's shoulder, while Ghirahim sat at his feet, screaming and crying. "Now, what do you think of those two people again?" Demise asked tauntingly._

_Ghirahim wiped his snotty nose with his forearm and screamed out, "I HATE THEM!" His words, for once, clear, fully pronounced and sharp with anger and agony._

"_Ghirahim…" Demise called almost sweetly. "Isn't the picture more complete without them? Hmm?"_

"_Yes!" The child screamed as he colored a blue sky to cover up any traces of the two stick figures. _

"_Now," Demise said slowly. "Hang it." He snapped a hammer and a nail into his hands which he tossed at Ghirahim's feet. Immediately Ghirahim picked them up and ran to his room, still holding the drawing in the other hand._

_He slid on the finely polished floor, almost slipping as he turned around a corner and into his room. Demise followed at a distance and watched from the doorway. _

_Ghirahim wobbly gripped the nail in one hand and the hammer in the other. His wrist pressed itself against the drawing, holding it in place against the wall. Blinded by tears he swung blindly at the nail…and missed._

_Demise's smile widened._

* * *

Link growled in frustration. Of course he had to go through a temple! And sure it looked all peaceful on the inside, until you got down deeper.

Link thrusted his blade inside a zombie. "Get away! You're so gross!" Link shrieked in a feminine pitch when some of the saliva dripped onto him. "EWWWWW!"

The cursed bokoblin growled at Link and swiped at him. Link dodged and used the final blow. The enemy disappeared into purple smoke.

"YAY! THE ZOMBIES ARE DEAD!" Link shouted with joy.

"Master…?"

Before Link turned around, for he was now fully accustomed to let downs, he gripped his sword tighter and swung behind him. Immediately it hit it's mark, like he knew it would. At last the cursed bokoblins, or zombies as Link called them, were dead.

Link proceeded to do a very energetic victory dance.

* * *

_Demise hammered the bloody nail in the wall himself. Ghirahim sat on his bed crying and gripping his finger tightly. Once the deed was done, Demise turned to Ghirahim. _

"_Ghirahim, look at the drawing." He spoke numbly, not that he would have felt any pity anyway._

_Ghirahim wiped his eyes, leaving some blood on his pale forehead and looked at the drawing. There were drops of blood streaming out from the nail and rolling onto the drawing, making it wet. "I ruined it!" He hollered and cried some more._

"_No you didn't. Do you know what it is now?" Demise walked toward the child, picked him up none to gently, and brought him closer to the picture. "This is what you and I will call our Blood Covenant. Do you know what that is?" He asked, breathing into the child's ear._

_Ghirahim chocked his sobs down and shook his head. _

"_It means a promise, or a contract. You now belong to me. You belonged to me before, but now your blood has sealed the deal. I am all that you need and all that you should ever desire. Those people are obsolete."_

_Ghirahim didn't know what all of those words meant but he knew one thing…He was never going to, or supposed to, leave Demise's side._

_Ever._

"_Yes, Mastor…"_

* * *

Link grabbed the master key from the treasure chest and ran up the hill of bones, avoiding the cursed bokoblins on the way. He barely made it as he jumped up the ledge and the statue came falling down behind him, crushing the monsters.

"Haaaaa…okay…let's just…take a breather." Link breathed heavily, leaning over with hands on his knees.

"Master, I suggest that we keep moving. More cursed bokoblins may come."

"What, no percentages?" Link scoffed.

"…"

"Okay, fine! The sword is always right!" Link said as he walked towards the newly lowered door into the statue.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Ghirahim wiped away the tears. He hated that flashback. He looked at the time and with a gasp, jumped up.

He ran out, deciding that he was going to the Ancient Cistern. Whether to give Link a fight or just to see how things were going so he could mess up his plans, he wasn't sure.

He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a chime of diamonds. Instantly he was inside the chamber that held the ancient robot, Koloktos, guardian of the flame and the temple.

He sat upon the heap of metal and awaited Link's entry.

* * *

Link surveyed the temple from the new height. Once he had placed the key in the lock, the whole thing rose up higher.

Link wished he could paint the picture and stood there breathlessly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Tourist…" Fi mumbled.

"Did you say something Fi?" Link asked blankly.

"No, master." Fi said quickly. "But I think we should hurry to the boss."

Link sighed. "Fine." And he hurried on about his task.

* * *

The door shut behind Link, making him jump. A familiar voice chuckled. He turned and looked up into the face of Ghirahim, who was leaning his cheek against his gloved hand.

"You certainly are persistent…" Ghirahim said in an annoyed fashion.

Link's mouth silently formed the name "Ghirahim." But was unable to find his voice.

"I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king." He gestured to Link. "Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is…Well, it's making me very disagreeable." He raised his hand to snap away.

Link finally found it. "Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim paused. "Yes, Skychild?"

"Wh-ho-wh-" Link fumbled for words.

"Tick tock, Skychild!" Ghirahim said crossly.

"Accident!" Was the only word that came out of Links mouth that could explain everything. And since it was all he could say, he said it over and over. "Accident! Accident! Accident!"

Ghirahim's eyes squinted as he tried to make sense of this. "Link, I don't know what you'r-"

"It was an accident! I tried to open the door for you! I tried to let you out! There was a sha-" Link found his language but was cut off.

"Save your wretched breath!" Ghirahim shouted. "I don't want to hear it! I have heard far too much in my time! Silence!"

Link stood there silent. Just like Ghirahim asked him to. When Ghirahim calmed himself a little, Link spoke again.

"I'm sorry! Okay? Sorry!" Link knew he didn't do anything wrong but as far as Ghirahim knew, he was to blame.

"Master." Fi flew out of the sword, confused. "My data does not correspond with this behavior. Ghirahim is our enemy, such thoughts of wanting his acceptance does not match."

"Fi, you don't under-" Link started but was once again interrupted.

"Listen to your sword, Skychild! It is the only reason you lived in our first encounter and it is the only reason you have lasted this long."

Link sighed. "I never get any credit…"

"Goodbye, Skychild. I pray we may meet again, so that the next time we do, I'll make sure it will be our last!" And with that, he snapped and disappeared.

Before Link could ponder on his words, the room lit up and began to beat with a heart as the robot came to life.

Link got out his whip and prepared for battle.

Link fought and won with a beating and pounding heart, but not from fear of the automaton, but from the sadness of his encounter with Ghirahim.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so we saw a little bit about Ghirahim's childhood! I am thinking of doing a oneshot or two chapters about how he actually came to be in Demise's hands. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Mistaken

**Author's Note: Hello senors and senoritas! Well, here we are! Chapter 14! Sorry if it is not as good. I'm sick (like I mentioned in my other fic **_**Screaming Whispers.**_**) But I hope my stuffy head doesn't affect my brain. XD Wait…can it do that? Ew. MOVING ON!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I have been getting so lazy with these things! Anywho, it is allllllllll nintendo's! (It would be cool to be a part of Nintendo! Then I could skip this stupid little thing. :P) **

**Please review but more importantly, ENJOY THE FANFIC! (Not that I am forcing you to enjoy it or anything..it is just…you get it…*sigh*)**

* * *

"Master, you do realize that wearing that outfit will not affect your skin at all because of your current location. Which is-"

"The silent realm! I know, but you can never be too careful! This will protect my fair and beautiful skin from the sun!" Link said cheekily, his eyes winking underneath his cowboy hat. "And besides, isn't this mustache attractive?" Link stroked his fake, black mustache that curled up to his cheek bones. "On top of _that_, no one will recognize me in this thing! This will be the easiest silent realm yet!"

If Fi's eyes could roll, they'd be rolling…away from Link. "Master, I have arranged some helpful facts and listed them in numerical order. Number one, this is the silent realm. There _is_ no sun. Number two, you are the _only _one who can get inside the trial. Therefore, the guardians are a'givin' to recognize that it is you, regardless of what you look like. Number three, that mustache makes you look 100% UGLY."

Link paused. "…..Did you just say a'givn'?"

"That is beside the point-"

Link smirked to the clouds above him where he assumed Fi was. "On the contrary. I think my outfit is getting into your mind."

"I am a humanoid robotic being. I have no mind." Fi reminded.

"Ain't that the truth…" Link muttered. Then realization struck him. "Wait a minute! You think I look UGLY?"

"…."

Link glared. "Oh, of course. I am just supposed to assume that you are not here…"

"Correct, master."

"AHA! You lied!" Link pointed skywards.

"A watcher is coming."

Link screamed and moved on to get the next tear.

* * *

"WHERE IS THAT BOOK?!" Ghirahim screamed at his two advisors.

"I got it!"

"No, I got it!"

"You wish you did!"

"You mom wishes you did!"

"Aluf! That one was low!"

"So is your IQ!"

Ghirahim facepalmed himself and walked through the aisles of the library, deciding that if they messed something up, _they_ can face the elderly librarian. He rubbed his ear. He had a small scar on it now. He shivered. _Never again._

Liafwin snatched the book from Aluf's hands and ran down the aisle, holding the book high above his head and laughing madly. He ran to the sitting area in front of the fireplace and waited for Aluf. Aluf sprinted forwards and jumped on Liafwin, knocking him to the ground. They rolled on the floor for a while until the book flew from their hands and into the fire.

"Uh oh…"

"You see what you do?"

"Me? You were the one who tackled me!"

"Because you ran away! You would have done it too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would NOT!"

"Would TOO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Aluf and Liafwin looked up to see a little girl who was trying to read a book about a fairy princess.

Aluf laughed mockingly. "Aw, did we interrupt you? Hmmm? Little girl?"

Liafwin dissuaded Aluf from continuing but snickered regardless. "Stop, stop, Aluf."

The girl turned red but right before she exploded, Ghirahim jogged forward. "Hey, what is going on?"

"These two dipsticks burned a book and were making too much noise!" She pouted as she stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

"You burned the book?!" Ghirahim yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"BE QUIET!" The girl screamed.

"Are YOU the librarian? I don't think so! I have met that old hag and you are definitely not her!" Ghirahim leaned forward so their faces were at the same level.

"I AM HER GRANDAUGHTER!" She screamed and kicked Ghirahim in a VERY sensitive spot. Ghirahim fell to his knees with his hands covering his groin.

"I…see where you get your charm from…" Ghirahim said through gritted teeth. A few tears slipped his eyes as the girl stomped off.

"Come let's get out of here before she calls her grandmother." Liafwin urged hastily. He and Aluf dragged a tearful Ghirahim through the library and out the door.

* * *

"See? Easy as pie!" Link boasted with a broad grin. Link held up the gift he earned from passing the trial highly. "My very own clawshot! Just like I never wanted! I am so excited!"

Fi decided to disappear in the sword, deciding that no comment was better than a 95% negative one.

"Now, on to the next flame!" Link strutted away with smile as bright as the sun.

* * *

"As bad as that incident was…I am willing to look past it. Just MAKE SURE you DON'T mess anything up. Am I understood?" A now recovered Ghirahim spoke firmly.

Liafwin and Aluf, who looked like reprimanded puppies, nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now I guess I shall search the archives. You two stay here and search those maps." Ghirahim smiled, patted their heads and left.

Aluf and Liafwin's pitiful frowns broke into mischievous grins.

* * *

"Oh, look! It is a robot pirate!" Link pointed excitedly to the being at the end of the dock. Aside he whispered to Fi, "You never see those…"

"Hmm…Who are you, bzzt? Some human, vrrm?" The robotic being examined Link closely.

Link blushed. "Uh, y-yeah! Let's not pretend like I am not the best of them all!" He laughed. "But who are you?"

"Who am I, bzzrrzzt…?" The robot asked.

_Why does everyone try to confirm if I asked a question? _Nevertheless, Link nodded.

"I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's Flame, phweep!" He chirped proudly.

Link pretended like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Nayru's Flame?"

The robot paused and looked longingly over the sand sea. "…It was the day of the strom, phoo-weep…"

_Oh great…this will take forever…_

"My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm…and then those brutes, bzzt…the pirates suddenly attacked us, brzzt."

"Woah, PLOT TWIST. I thought YOU were the pirate!" Link held up in his hands in a woah-back-up-we-got-a-gangster-in-da-house fashion.

"Byzzat! The BAD pirates! Vrrm!" The robot corrected.

"Oh, okay. Proceed." Link waved him along.

"They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt. My crew was imprisioned…vrrt…and I was thrown into the sea!"

"Tragic." Link commented with much gusto.

"I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrrm… After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found, bzzzt. It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep."

"Understandable…" Link nodded solemnly.

"I'd bet my hat that they've turned the ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm. You can't see it."

"Invisible? As in the loser at the lunch table near the trash cans or the magic voodoo type of invisible?"

The robot, not knowing how to respond to that, explained the best he could. "In order to protect Nayru's Flame, the ship has a function that allows it to turn invisible, vweep…"

"Oh, well I need to find Nayru's flame. It will help me find someone important to me." Link said seriously.

"You say you are searching for Nayru's Flame, bzzt? Oh…So you need it to find someone important to you, vrrrm?..."

Link sighed and restrained his longing to grab his boot dagger. _Okay. Have I been in ANY way UNCLEAR about what I just said?!_

"In that case, you should help me search for my ship and crew, phweep!" The robot waved towards the boat.

"OH! Hold on! I have to change!" Link squealed. Yes, squealed.

Link, who was still dressed like a cowboy, ran behind a private corner and returned in a pirate costume with a giant hat with a huge feather in it. Although one thing stayed the same: the mustache.

"I AM READY!"

* * *

"What kind of maps are you looking at?!" Ghirahim demanded. It was as if someone took the lines on the map and created a whole new and unfamiliar land. Underneath Aluf and Liafwin's pleading glances, was a smug look.

"Oh, well this was all that was here!" Aluf said, holding his hands up in defence.

Ghirahim leaned over and took a closer look. "Where is Las Vegas?"

"Apparently in a place called Nevada."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Sounds like a pepper."

"Las Vegas?" Liafwin suggested.

"No! Nevada! Anyway, just find the correct maps! It is almost like you arte purposefully slowing me down!" Ghirahim replied hotly.

"Now why would we do that?" Aluf came around the table and patted Ghirahim's back. "We are for you."

Ghirahim moved away and walked down the halls. "Just find those maps!" He called behind him.

* * *

Link shot down all of the bokoblins on deck in seconds. He posed epically at the end of his firing and grinned. "Eight seconds. That is a new record." He fingered his feather in his hat and returned to his normal stance.

"Master, I suggest that we-"

"Move on to find the flame? You are always rushing me! Let me play piraaaaaaaaate!" He whined and stomped on the floor.

"I comply master, I comply." She gave up and went into the sword.

Link straightened himself and snickered. "Heh…a'givn'."

"My data perceived that."

"Darnit!"

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Farrah sat down beside Ghirahim, who was currently rubbing his temples.

Ghirahim sighed in frustration. "Aluf and Liafwin have been…impeding me."

She nodded. "They mess up all the time."

"Yeah, but this time it is like they are doing it on purpose!" He stood up angrily.

"I KNOW WHY!" She raised her voice to a scream unnecessarily.

When she screamed Ghirahim looked at, concerned for her mental health.

Farrah chuckled and went on in a quieter tone. "I-I mean…I know why. I think it is because they are impos-"

"Aw, again with that?! I thought we were over it!" Ghirahim pulled a disgusted face and plopped down onto the couch.

"Well, FINE. If you want to ignore it, go right ahead! But let's not pretend like it wouldn't piece together all of the puzzles." She swiftly stood and walked out of the room, leaving no more room for discussion.

* * *

Link jumped over the giant tentacle. He didn't want to think of what the monster looked like. The tentacles alone were disgusting enough.

He sliced them out of his way with a skyward strike and ran onto the main deck. He looked up into the face of the beast who was trying to sink the ship.

Link paused. "…HEY! It is monsters incorporated!"

The monster roared in reply and brought the dead weight of its tentacles onto the wooden boards of the deck. Link slashed as many as he could, trying not to notice the rain in his eyes.

* * *

"He suspects us…" Liafwin commented to Aluf in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. The point is is that we slow him down." Aluf smiled at the thought of a frustrated and clueless Ghirahim.

"I hope you are right. Because you know who will be very upset if we fail." Liafwin reminded Aluf unpleasantly.

Aluf winced. "L-like I said. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

Liafwin could only nod.

* * *

"IT IS MINE! THE FLAME IS MINE! BWAHAHAHA!" Lightning flashed in the sky as Link held up his new and improved sword.

Fi stood up, a little dizzy from being tossed around by the flame. "At the expense of no one." Her monotone voice, if one imagined hard enough, held a little bit of sarcasm.

"Fi? What are you doing staggering around?! We got celebrating to do! Come on!" Link grabbed her wrist, temporarily forgetting that her proper place was within the sword.

Fi blankly let herself be dragged and she found that these moments were becoming the most precious data she ever recorded…Or maybe it was just that she hit her head too hard.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is a tad later than usual. I got a little distracted while writing this. XD Anywho, I hoped you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. FABULICOUS

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, we only have THREE MORE after this! (Chapters, I mean… XD) Thank you guys for making it happen! I love all of you and love each review! So thank you SO FLIPPEN MUCH to…**

**GlissGirl99, HallowEarth, Azulhada, DelicatelyDeadly, Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony, Scrambled-Dry, Miss Maggy The Mismagius, Fantasystardreamer7, PrincessZelda450, MiaPia-Chan, Shannyofhyrule, dudemandude232, FatGuy OnFire, NineTales627, JourneyKat and guest!**

**Yeah, that's right! Keep rockin' those socks! XD And I just wanted to say that everytime I see a review in my e-mail I (first) hold in my shouts of happiness, (second) then I debate whether to look or not and how fast (cause they're like presents!) and (third) I finally read it and try to contain myself. Literally. EVERY. TIME. So, yeah you really mean a lot. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no. You are mistaken. The person whom you are looking for is over THERE. *Points to Shigeru Miyamoto* HE is the one who made Legend of Zelda. And HE belongs to Nintendo. And THAT guy over there *points to someone else* sells hot dogs. I'm getting one.**

* * *

"You want me to pour the water on this? No problem, zrrbt!"

"Okay, do it WHEN I SAY SO." Link spoke through clenched teeth.

However, Scrapper paid no attention and carelessly threw the water basin into the frogs face.

That. Was. IT! Link drew in a painfully deep breath and prepared to scream his throat off until it was nothing but a raw and bloody pipe.

Then, Fi came out of his sword and gave Link a "calm down" look.

"Did you see that, Mistress Fi?" Scrapper bleeped proudly. It was cute how he had a tiny little crush on Fi…to Gorko, the goron. Or as Link called him, the "moron."

"Yes, my scanners received the visual data." Fi confirmed. Fi's performance seemed a bit…uncomfortable.

"If there is anything else I can do to be of assistance, zzzzrp, just call me! ANYTIME, ZZZRBTZZZ!" Scrapper added a little too forcefully at the end.

Link pulled a disgusted face with his tongue out and leaned over to Gorko. "Euch. The two most annoying robots in the world…Can you imagine the horrific _thing_ they would give birth to?" Link whispered, out of the two subject's line of hearing.

"Well, I think it is kinda-"

"-Cute." Link finished. "And this is _precisely _why you don't have a girlfriend." Link clapped his hands together. "Okay, people! Let's pick up the pace! I still have a flame to get that will make my sword better! (Not that it isn't awesome enough already.") He added to himself. "Oh and Scrapper!"

"Yes, Master Shortpants?" Scrapper broke his gaze from Fi's unresponsive eyes and answered mockingly.

Link's temper returned as quickly as it went away. "I TOLD you to wait until I said so! You broke the dragon's basin!"

"Actually, the basin disappeared into thin air…" Gorko commented.

Link slapped his forehead when he looked and saw it was indeed, gone. "Wh-h-What?! HOW did it disappear like that?! Aw, man! You ALL know she HATES ME! True, it is probably because I have more swag, but now she has a REASON! I'M DEAD!"

"If I may bring something to your recollection," Fi spoke up. "She said that she wouldn't need it anytime soon and that you could do whatever you wanted with it."

"Oh…WELL THEN I COULD'VE MADE IT A BASIN OF MELTED CHEESE!" Link pouted and jumped up and down.

Scrapper saw this temper tantrum as a good time to flee. "Well, I am just going to go now…Farewell Mistress Fi!" He wiggled his fingers in a wave goodbye that was in such a way that if Link was paying enough attention to see it, he would have thrown up.

Fi nodded goodbye and turned back to Link. "Master, I suggest you gather yourself and go into the temple."

Link, who was on his knees with his face buried in his hands, looked up. He had a black substance that came from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Is that…_mascara_?!" Gorko held in his laugh and clenched his mouth.

"DARNIT!" Link wailed and rolled on the ground.

* * *

"Maybe there just _isn't_ a second Gate of Time!" Ethana said finally. "There are no clues about it what so ever! Maybe you should just-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Ghirahim snapped. "I'll have you know that the goddess doesn't make anything without a backup!"

"Oh, really?" Ethana crossed her arms challengingly.

"Yes. She had back up land for the skyloftians to rescue them in the war, she has back up reinforcements besides Link, A.K.A Impa and heck she even had a back up for _herself_! A lousy mortal!" Ghirahim finished off sharply.

"Point taken." Ethana nodded. "Isn't there a place with…I don't know…ancient carvings?"

"FIRE SANCTUARY!" Ghirahim screamed with glee. "That's it! That's it! That's it!"

"Where are you going?!" Ethana shouted after his running back.

"Out!" Ghirahim yelled over his shoulder.

Ethana sighed and decided she needed a cup of coffee…

* * *

A mogma beckoned Link closer to his hole to talk to him and seeing what Link was about to run into, he shouted, "Watch out!"

"Ow!" Link clutched his bleeding forehead. "Who leaves these thorny plants here anyway! This place is not well kempt!"

"Master, I would advise not touching those." Fi said for the 27th time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link clutched his ears in furious annoyance. "NO, REALLY?! IF ONLY I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"Happy to help, master." Fi chimed back.

"Whoa, calm down, bro…" The mogma said seriously.

Link stuttered furiously, not hearing the voice of the mogma and focusing only on Fi. "YOU ARE SO **FULL** OF USELESS INFORMATION! AND BESIDES, I WAS **NOT** TOUCHING THEM! THEY WERE TOUCHING **ME!** SO WHY DON'T YOU RECORD **THAT** IN YOUR DATABASE!" Link breathed in and out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Harsh…" The mogma whispered.

Upon hearing no response from Fi, Link turned around to see her staring at him with something close to…sadness.

"Aw, Fi don't get upset. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Link said soothingly and, without asking, gave Fi a hug. "Forgive me?"

Fi nodded silently and patted Link's back. "I calculate a 99% chance that everything is all right."

"Good. Now, onward!" Link walked past the mogma and on further into the dungeon.

As she passed the mogma spoke to her, "That was a short and sweet make up."

Fi _actually_ smiled. "I don't have emotions, but I can act like I can. After that incident, my database won't have to record his negative comments." Her smile widened at her plan.

"You're a sneaky one!" The mogma laughed hysterically.

"The goddess picks them with accuracy!" She said nodded.

"Fi?" Link asked sweetly.

"Coming, master." She said in mock-innocence. With a wink, she left the mogma to his treasure seeking.

* * *

"AHA! I knew it!" Ghirahim clasped his hands together with joy. He finally found some useful painting that told of a secret gate of time! Here! In the Fire Sanctuary! Who would have thought? "There IS a second gate of time! And even better, Link will be here soon! I'll make him tell me where it is and then I'll know for sure! Then I will take Zelda and revive my master! And he will proudly call _me _his bestest servant! And then we can go eat ice cream and then go to an amusement park, visit Link in the dungeons, play monopoly and…since when did I start talking to myself?" He rubbed his head in wonder. "Heh…I must be working too hard."

Ghirahim turned when he heard footsteps just outside the door. He faced his back to the entrance, waiting for the chosen hero…

* * *

Link looked to the doors with awe. Finally! He was really sick of this temple. He had to jump off of ledges, not fall into lava and don't even mention those thorny plants!

"The boss room!" Link shouted with joy. He raced up to it and practically threw the key into the lock. Out of pure luck it went in the right way and the doors flew open. He sprinted inside, ready for any challenge that this boss might have for him.

The doors slammed shut behind him and a familiar chuckle filled the air.

_Oh great…_

Ghirahim turned around with a smile playing his lips. "…Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here. We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it?"

_Is he…is he calling me fat? _Link asked worriedly.

"You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate." Ghirahim continued with an unpredictable air about himself.

_I thought it was "you and me…" Well, this explains why I flunked Hylian class…_

Ghirahim flicked his hair and gestured above himself. "Look at these old drawings!" The images suddenly lit up.

_Boss fight…or art show…?_

"Until I found these, I was…upset about that little stunt the little goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twigs name again? Impa?"

_At least I'm not the only one who thinks she looks like a twig…_

"Well, never mind that, because these drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"

...… _Not even sure how to respond to that last one. It sounded like a clown called sunshine puked all over me… _Link grimaced. He never wanted to hear that term again. EVER.

Ghirahim turned back and lifted his hand. "I have been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time." He teleported, leaving Link desperately looking around for the pathetic clown.

Ghirahim reappeared on his knees with hands raised, almost as if appealing to a higher being. "And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." Again he teleported high above on a ledge. He moved his arms with a dramatic flair, like a sad mime.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was…well, more than I could bear. But then…" Ghirahim raised his arms and jumped off of the ledge. He rolled over to Link and gripped his shoulders from behind. "Then I found this place! The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!"

_Personal SPACE! That is it! I have had enough of this show!_ He spun around slicing thin air with his sword. He whirled around and saw Ghirahim behind him, gesturing to the drawings again.

"That girl…your adorable friend…she will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!"

Link clenched his teeth and gripped his sword tighter. No one talked about Zelda that way. Not even her owl of a father.

Ghirhaim lowered his arms, almost reaching for Link, although they were 10 feet away. "But before we talk any further on that subject, there is still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed by the sound of your own screams?"

"Yes, I remember that little temper tantrum." Link smirked.

Ghirahim glared. "Well, I've been thinking…Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal…All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That's not too much to ask is it? Oh, and don't play coy with me. I know that you know, so why not let me in on the fun?"

"NO WAY JOSE!" Link shouted, furious that Ghirahim would even think he'd do that.

Ghirahim sighed and turned away. "Such behavior. A mischievous boy like yourself needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time."

_Let's not forget who won… _Link smirked.

Ghirahim lifted his hands and, with a chime, showed his bare ungloved arms. Except they were more bare this time. They were his _true_ arms. They were black as night. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you…breathless?" He moved the hair off of his face with a suggestive swipe and posed with each exclamation. "Behold! Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an EXQUISITE physique! SUCH STUNNING FEATURES!"

_So it's THAT kind of a show…_ Link joked to himself.

"Yes, I've pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…" Ghirahim leaned forward and let his wet tongue lick the air in a circular fashion. "Namely mercy. Come to me, Link."

Link gulped. _I'm still in highschool!_

"You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood."

_I need an adult! _Was the last thing Link thought before preparing his mind for battle. At least his mind was sane! Ghirahim seemed to be slipping away! He was somewhere in pedo bear land! Or maybe rainbow land. Heck, maybe he was high. Link couldn't tell.

Link dodged the glowing red blades that Ghirahim sent out. Link sprinted forward and sliced at Ghirahim's hand. _Ha! Just like last time!_ Ghirhaim jumped backwards and sent the floating blades in Link's direction. Link blocked all but one with his shield, and it grazed his chest, slicing open the fabric and letting some blood dribble out.

Link growled and ran forward and brought his sword down on Ghirhaim repeatedly. Suddenly Ghirahim slid back and snapped his own two rapiers into existence. Link had to time the blows and wait for the opening.

And there it was! His sword flew forward, dodging the magical black hand and sailed right for Ghirahim's face. Link swiped at Ghirahim's face again and again. Ghirahim's anger rose and he brought his blade against Link and sent him stumbling back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Link shouted and delivered the final blow to the demon lord.

Ghirahim stumbled back, clutching his eye. "…Enough of this foolishness…I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord!" He pointed hatefully at Link. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing…Not just a human…A human child! And yet you prevail! You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!"

With a wave of his rapier, Ghirhaim disappeared.

"Yeah, right! I already heard that line from my math teachers! So, Fi! Are you up for some ice cream?" Link asked cheerfully.

"After this hot temple? I give a 100% yes, master."

"Fabulicous!"

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week! Toodles!**


	16. Answers

**Author's note: Okay so here we skip forward a few weeks. Writing about getting the song from the dragons would be drawn out and maybe even boring. (Except for the song of Eldin…that is fun! XD) Anywho, so I hope you all can keep in the loop! (It shouldn't be that hard.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the hotdogs have been rolled away, and I still don't own Legend of Zelda. BUT IF I DID- *incessant chatter***

**Please review! It is always much appreciated! :D**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Link's encounter with Ghirahim in the Fire Sanctuary. He scrambled all over the surface trying to get the Song of the Hero out of those three, forsaken salamanders. He ended up getting kidnapped in Eldin, becoming a nurse in Lanayru, and don't even get him started on Faron's trust issues. And he was also pretty sure using animals as music notes and forcing them to make a song was illegal…

However after all the song pieces were gathered and the final silent realm beaten, Link faced the greatest trial yet: Getting the Triforce in the Skykeep.

"There it is!" Link raced forward to the symbol on the ground. "The final piece of the Triforce! After going through this…hell hole, it is finally mine!" Link beamed proudly.

"It wouldn't have been so hellish if you would have listened to me." Fi rained on his parade as she flew out of the master sword.

Link rolled his eyes. "By chance is there any way that I could lock you in the sword?"

"…"

"It was too good to be true, wasn't it? Anyway on a more serious note, your advice was totally unhelpful!" Link waved his arms about in a dramatic fashion, trying to prove his point.

"I told you to go back to the stone pedestal and re-arrange the map. You have reached many dead ends and have wasted hours here, when you could've had the Triforce by now, as told by my readings."

Link leaned in with an infuriating smirk. "I already have it." He responded smugly. He raised his sword and pierced the symbol. Immediately he was enveloped in a blue light and transported to a small chamber within the silent realm where a floating…uniforce, waited for the chosen hero upon a platform.

Link sighed in bliss. "I love this silence. No Fi. No guardians. And No watchers. It is like heaven threw up all over me! I LOVE IT!" He walked around the Triforce, wanting to stay in this peaceful chamber forever. He tried to climb the walls so that he could see what was below through the glassless windows, but to no avail. Once he had his feel of peace, he grabbed the final Triforce and let it dissolve in his hands.

"You got the Triforce of Power! Created by the old gods, the Triforce possesses ultimate power and is said to grant the wishes of whoever possesses it! The Triforce is complete! With its power, you have the ability to make Zelda's wish of vanquishing Demise a reality."

"WHO said that?!" Link asked, thoroughly creeped out by the booming voice. But before an answer came, the traditional blue silent realm became golden and sucked Link into the sky.

* * *

"_Those who seek the second Gate,_

_Are wise to turn to ancient scripts,_

_For precious knowledge in the hour of late_

_Is wisely not spoken by the lips._

_That which so many have sought,_

_Lies in the land of the Water Snake,_

_But look what the war hath wrought!_

_A damaged world soon to awake._

_The gate rests in the ancient temple,_

_Sealed away from the harshness of time,_

_Making those who enter tremble,_

_At the stone past its dear prime."_

Ghirahim scanned the words, searching for a meaning. He found this ancient book locked away in a secret compartment in his dresser. Ever since he picked it up, he hadn't put it down.

"Sealed away from time itself…an ancient temple…sealed away…temple…sealed…SEALED TEMPLE!" Ghirahim shot out of his throne. "T-The second Gate of Time is in the Sealed Temple! How could I not have foreseen this?" He facepalmed himself and cursed his stupidity.

He raced down the familiar halls looking for someone to share his joy with him. "Lord Ghirahim?" A random servant asked in concern at the sight of his flushed cheeks.

"It's sealed away! Sealed away!" He exclaimed happily and danced around the servant, drawing everyone's eyes.

The girls eyes widened when he said that. It left her wondering if her lord had a dead body sealed away somewhere…maybe…

* * *

Liafwin watched from behind a corner as Ghirahim went to every servant and gave them a merry kiss on the cheek.

Ghirahim knew.

He turned around and sprinted towards Aluf's room, knocking over people in his haste. Without sparing a second glance, he burst through the door. "He knows! He knows! Ghirahim has found the second Gate of Time!"

"WHAT?! I thought you burned all of the books and scrolls!" Aluf shot up out of his chair, ignoring the tea now running along his shirt.

"I guess I missed one!" Liafwin held his hands up in defense when Aluf rushed towards him. However Aluf did not deliver a blow. Instead he stopped and smiled.

"Plans have changed. I guess we shall just have to kill him." He felt the presence of Ghirahim teleport out of the castle. "He is in Faron. Come we have no time to lose!"

* * *

Link opened his eyes and stared into the face of the goddess statue. The pieces of the Triforce burst from his being and floated in front of him.

"Master, I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have traveled so far for is now within reach." Link's thoughts wandered as Fi continued…

_Ah, normal life is just a few minutes away! Soon me and Zelda shall be reunited and I can get back to ignoring my homework. _"Focus now and wish with all your might…" _sounds like a birthday wish…_ "…for the destruction of Demise." _Definitely NOT and innocent birthday wish._

Nevertheless Link closed his eyes and put all thoughts of birthdays out of his head. He wished for Demise to die and for everything to go back to normal.

The Triforce pieces came together and exploded into light. Link's eyes opened abruptly. "FI! What happened?!" Link fell down as the statue began to quake and fall towards earth. He started screaming his head off as a ticklish feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed him to a point of wanting to vomit- but he didn't considering the fact that it would fly back in his face. He gripped the stone and looked to Fi for help, who was just floating next to him in a ballerina pose as if everything was normal. "CAN YOU STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A PRINCESS AND HELP ME?!" Link screamed as he struggled for a breath as all air rushed past him.

However Fi did nothing or even acknowledge Link. She looked to the swiftly approaching world below. The goddess statue made swift progress as it sliced through the air like a knife. Suddenly a roar filled Link's ears- and he knew it all too well by now.

"Fi, the Imprisoned is free! FI! Answer me!" Link shouted out uselessly. The statue fit like a glove in the pit as it crushed the beast beneath it. The landing jolted Link to his core as the heavy feeling of weight flooded back to him…and pain.

"Aggghhhhh…My face…" Link said through a muffled mouth. He got up weakly and stood in shock. The Isle of the Goddess was at first a part of the Surface. It all became clear as warm rays of sun broke through the clouds and warmed his skin. It was such a beautiful sight, he almost could have cried…almost.

"Master, I have news. I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface." Link didn't even care how pointless that comment was. He was still overwhelmed by the magnificence of the joined earths. "Yes it has, Fi. Yes it has…"

"Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard. In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her agelong sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate she will wake momentarily_._ I advise you to make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible."

Link gasped with joy and nodded. He ran forward and leapt off of the statue, piercing the air in his haste.

* * *

Ghirahim smiled wildly at the Sealed Temple. He knew his master was dead, but with the gate, he could go back in time. The plan could still work. Nothing could stop him now. Not when he was this close.

He took a step forward and pain seared through his leg. He hit the dirt and cried out. He felt a warm liquid run down his leg. Ghirahim rolled over to see who had attacked him, and looked up defiantly into the faces of Aluf in Liafwin, who were grinning wickedly.

"What the heck is your problem?! How _dare _ you do this to me!" Ghirahim roared. They paid him no mind and walked around him tauntingly and menacingly.

"You know I really didn't think we would have to do this. I thought you would fail or die on your quest." Liafwin put a black sword against Ghirahim's throat, pressing lightly to draw blood.

"Wh-what?! Wh-why?! We grew up together! How could you betray me like this!?" Ghirahim shouted. He was angry and hurt. He had had their backs for the longest time…unless…

Ghirahim's eyes widened with realization. "Y-you are not Aluf and Liafwin! Farrah and Ethana were right! You wretches! Show your true selves!"

They laughed as their skin began smoke black. Ghirahim couldn't see them but he could tell that their masks were coming off, and he prepared himself to see the faces of the ones who impersonated his friends, and probably captured them.

The smoke vanished into the sky and clear daylight shined on the smirking faces.

Ghirahim's jaw dropped. "Horea! Terrell!"

Horea, whom was Liafwin, grinned. "That right, chess piece!"

Ghirahim frowned at the nickname he remembered being used only once. Horea always had black eyes, but the wickedness in him extended the borders from his iris to his entire eye, making the whites of the eyes black. And it was unnerving to Ghirahim, for he was sure that his very soul was naked before those black eyes.

"I thought you were dead! W-where is Terrian?!" Ghirahim's voice rose in worry.

"You don't need to know the whereabouts of my brother." Terrell hissed as he held Ghirahim still with his black magic. He chuckled as his partner stalked forward and raised his sword. Horea placed it right over Ghirahim's heart and thrust downwards.

Ghirahim screamed more out of fear than pain. He looked and saw a confused Horea. He wondered why and then looked at his unharmed chest. The sword was held firmly in its place as it glowed sea green. He knew that sea green anywhere.

"Step away from him, Horea!" A familiar voice shouted- the fury apparent in the pitch.

Ghirahim looked above himself to see a filthy, torn and tattered cloth wearing Aluf and Liafwin.

* * *

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Aluf and Liafwin are BACK baby! Bad news is that it is a cliffy. XD Please review! The next chapter is the final chapter (besides the epilogue.) So it is going to be incredibly lengthy. It may be posted on Sunday instead of Saturday. It depends. **


	17. Among the Anathema

**Author's Note: Hello, my peeps! Okay so where do I begin but with UGH! This was a pain to write, I am not going to lie. I had to rewrite it because I hated it, and to be honest, I s**_**till**_** don't like it. I guess what it really is is just setting up the stage for the sequel. So please excuse the terribleness of it. And also it took me forever to do, so also please excuse its lateness. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Legend of Zelda…I've used that line before… XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY! (Or at least try to. :/)**

* * *

"Step away from him, Horea!" Aluf shouted as his body quivered with rage. He was not about to let these…these _wretches_ steal the life of his friend. He heard the sound of Liafwin next to him, accumulating a sword from thin air.

Horea's eyes molded into angry slits and Terrell stepped forward, disbelief possessing his face. "How are you still living?! You should be dead!"

Poor Ghirahim, still on the ground and held by magic beneath Horea's sword, refrained from saying the same thing to the two villains. He thought they died in that war long ago, vanished or _something! _

Liafwin stepped forward, his usually straight hair in wild peach locks. "Absent your sword and maybe we'll tell."

Terrell looked to Horea anxiously, the decision weighted entirely on the red head's shoulders.

Horea lowered his gaze to the trapped Ghirahim below him, his eyes thoughtful and contemplating. He needed to kill Ghirahim, yet he needed answers as well. But one word stood out in Liafwin's sentence: _maybe._ Should he take the risk of losing his victim for a chance of getting information?

No.

Horea looked up suddenly, a malevolent grin contorting his lips. "Never." He lifted the blade high and within a second, sent it soaring downwards.

Liafwin's eyes widened and a panicked cry escaped his lips. However, faster than lightning, Aluf's sword was shielding Ghirahim's heart, and the sound of metal on metal clanged through the air.

Liafwin shook himself back into action. He dashed forward and brought his sword down upon Terrell, who was about to thrust his blade into Aluf's spine. Terrell, detecting Liafwin's aura, whirled around and brought up his rapier against Liafwin's.

Ghirahim, seeing that Horea was no longer holding him down with magic, rolled away from the fray and leapt to his feet. He stood there, aghast and at a loss at what to do.

Aluf called out to him in between blows. "Ghirahim! Go! We can handle them!"

Ghirahim nodded tenaciously and turned to skid down the cliff side to the Sealed Temple.

Despite being occupied by battling Liafwin, Terrell extended a hand towards Ghirahim. From his extremity came forth a phantasm hand that sailed forward and gripped the back of Ghirahim's heel.

Ghirahim cried out as he plummeted face first toward the heated soil. Liafwin beat Terrell upside the skull with the flat of his sword and immediately the transparent hand vanished.

Ghirahim muscled himself back up and, not wanting another impedance, teleported into the Sealed Temple.

* * *

Link watched the glowing orange crystal. It pulsated a golden light, making cracks run up the edges. Soon Zelda would be free. Soon everything would be normal. He could do all of the things he wanted to do again. Like giving Groose a makeover, or helping Fledge make a work out video and ruining Cawlins love life. Only a few seconds away…

Suddenly the crystal burst into a million pieces, Zelda emerging from the glistening mass. She looked up at Link sleepily.

"Zelda!" Link's eyes lit up as she wobbly made her way down to him. She swooned with dizziness and fell forward.

Link's eyes widened and he rushed forward, catching her in his arms. _Oh…well this is nice…heh heh…_

"Good morning…Link…" Zelda whispered.

"Zelda?" Link asked softly.

"Yes?"

"It is 12:02. Good afternoon."

"Oh…"

"…Yeah…" _Heh…I am such a moment ruiner…_

Finally she regained herself and they went out to reunite with Groose and Grannie. Link and Zelda held hands as they entered the main room, smiling happily. Zelda curtsied to Groose in greeting.

"Hello, Groose."

"I…I…Z-Zelda…You're okay…" Groose covered his eyes and shed a few tears. "Aw, I told myself I wouldn't do this! Hold on….hold on…" He took a minute to compose himself.

Link looked around awkwardly. Zelda looked at him and started laughing, so he joined in. If she was laughing, surely it was okay.

When he was through he turned to Link and gripped his shoulders and began to aggressively shake them with cheer.

"She's okay! She's okay! She's okay!" Groose sang out happily.

"Re-st-ra-in-ing-or-der." Link reminded in between shakes.

"Oh, yeah. GRANNIE!" Groose abandoned Link and went to hug the elderly lady.

Zelda giggled and eventually Link laughed too- after the redness around his neck faded. Link and Zelda walked up to Groose when out of nowhere, a bolt of magic shot out from thin air and knocked them all down.

Zelda fell down with a cry and was left fading in and out of consciousness. Link, Groose and Grannie both stared at each other in anticipation. By now they all knew what yellow, white and red diamonds meant.

A crazed laugh came behind a pillar and out walked Ghirahim. "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this emotional moment short."

_And in walks the gender confused clown… _Link thought dryly.

Ghirahim teleported next to Zelda, too close for Link's liking. "It is best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!"

That slapped Link out of his humor. He struggled to stand as Ghirahim elevated Zelda's body and placed her over his shoulder. _It's like…my energy is…draining…_

My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!" Ghirahim's lips widened at the very thought of it. _I can almost taste it…the victory._ He thought.

_I love those villains who make a point to spill all of their evil plans before the good guys win… _Link thought cockily.

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels." Ghirahim looked down at Link as if he was nothing more than an old, torn shirt.

"…Link…" Zelda cried out faintly.

Link was thrown into a furious passion. Faster than Ghirahim's eye could follow, Link drew his sword and stood in a fighting stance.

Ghirahim sighed. _Seriously? I don't have time for this… _"…You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." With a frown, he teleported and didn't reappear for quite some time- at least that is what it felt like to Link, Groose and Grannie. They looked around anxiously waiting for his reappearance.

It came. Ghirahim stood on the stairs in front of the Gate of Time. Link made an effort to rush after him, but Ghirahim drained his energy, to a point where Link felt like a lead statue.

Groose, seeing this as his time to make a difference, stood up shakily. He extended his arms, indicating that he was not going to let Ghirahim pass, or hurt Grannie.

"…Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." Ghirahim's patience had just about reached its _height!_ He was done with this mediocrity.

Groose gasped, feeling insulted. "Dude! Link, did you hear what he just said?"

Link, still struggling with his heavy burden, couldn't care less. "Well, _somebody_ needed to say it!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and kicked both Groose and Grannie off of the stairs.

Ghirahim walked towards the Gate, a low chuckle vibrating through the air. He turned, his usual malicious smile back on his face. "You have done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past…oh, the past…so full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" With that, he walked back through the Gate of Time.

* * *

"Ha! This is just like warrior's training from so long ago!" Horea sneered at Aluf. "Do you remember?"

"I remember beating you." Aluf grinned wildly. He wasn't one for being humble.

Horea's mocking smile twisted into a thunderous expression. His strikes became faster and harder, fueled by an anger long in sleep.

A few feet away, Liafwin was priding himself on holding up this long. When he was just a teenage boy, he dreaded sparring with Terrell. Now they were older and equally matched. His protectiveness over Ghirahim was giving him agility and sword skill he never knew he possessed.

"Can I ask you something?" Liafwin said as he launched forward.

"At this time?!" Terrell asked in disbelief. He was shocked at the arrogant banter going on between Horea and Aluf. And quite frankly, he didn't want to partake in it. He was serious and not in the mood for jokes.

"Well, they're doing it." Liafwin somersaulted away, stood up and nodded at the other duo. "Anyway, why do we always get paired together?"

A fire lit in Terrell's eyes. A fire that intimidated Liafwin and made him regret asking. "Maybe because you went soft on Ghirahim. Maybe because you DITCHED us. Maybe because you RUINED my soccer game! MAYBE because you helped that DRATTED GIRL and LIVED to tell the TALE!"

That last one was where Liafwin drew the line. "Don't talk about Sada that way! She was an innocent child who lost her mother because of _us_!"

"So she is the reason you want the hero spared." Terrell tauntingly provoked. He knew the ancestry of the boy, and he knew Liafwin knew it too.

Liafwin paused mid swing, taken aback by the statement. Seeing his advantage, Terrell kicked the back of Liafwin's knees and sent him sprawling on the ground, just like in warriors training.

Liafwin yelped as he hit the ground. He rolled over to see the prideful smile of Terrell.

"Well, gee, Liafwin. The last time we were like this was at the war. I almost killed you until that girl- Sada, was it?- intervened." He pressed his blade into Liafwin's neck, blood dribbling from the wound.

"Liafwin!" Aluf exclaimed protectively. "Step away from him, Terrell!"

"That is becoming your favorite line, isn't it?" Terrell rolled his eyes.

Aluf muscled past Horea and punched Terrell away from Liafwin. The magical blow sent to Terrell's jaw was enough to send him flying, sliding and then eventually stopping twenty feet away.

Terrell clamored while he dug up earth as he slid. Dirt, roots and insects all found home in his navy blue hair. Shrieking with fury, he pushed himself up to his feet.

Horea watched with wide eyes. He knew that Aluf was in for it now but at the moment, Aluf looked pretty intimidating as well. Terrell darted forward, this time aiming for Aluf.

The two viscous demons began sparring, animosity fueling their strength. If one of them slipped, that would be the last thing they ever did. This was a fatal fight.

With a shrug, Horea and Liafwin began to spar each other, since their usual enemies were busy fighting each other.

* * *

Ghirahim walked out of the Gate, sending a blast of magic down upon a younger Impa. "Foolish twig. I am unstoppable now."

Impa, whom was felled in her attempt at attack, fell to the ground. Her legs burned with a pain she had never known. "Ghirahim! The hero will pursue you still!"

"Pursue but not succeed." Ghirahim paid her no more than a passing glance and continued walking.

Impa was silent and defeated. It was strange. Here, in this time, the war happened two weeks ago. Skyloft was just lifted into the sky and Ghirahim was still a teenager. She saw him _fourteen_ days ago, and he was pleading to her and Hylia for help! Now he was taller than she was and knocking her to the ground to revive a wicked master. Time had a funny way of working.

She watched the pale retreating figure as he teleported down to the bottom of the pit.

* * *

Link ran after Ghirahim. _Right after I thought this was all over with, it begins again! Ugh, Ghirahim!_ Link's mind raced. Then he realized something was missing. An annoying voice was staying silent. "Fi?"

"I'm here master." She chimed. Link continued to run through the Gate as they conversed.

"Why have you been so silent?"

"My shows were on, master."

"Your 'shows?'"

"Television, master. Ever since you upgraded to the master sword and got all of the flames, I can even watch Laura the Explorer. The magic of cable." Her voice carried a content feeling.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Link sighed.

"Oh, yes. My data must be clogged. I overlooked the fact that only demons have invented television. You humans should catch up in a few hundred years…" Her bell-like voice sounded back.

"Well we have inventions that the demons don't have! What do you say to that?"

"Round and round the mulberry bush!" Fi said, super annoyingly.

"Fi, you are so random…"

"My readings indicate that I don't even try."

Before Link could respond, he came out of the other side of the Gate of Time. His eyes were drawn to an injured Impa, sitting on the ground.

"Impa! Am I late? Wait, never mind! Force of habit!"

Impa would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. "Urgh…Link…? It's Ghirahim…He appeared out of nowhere and got the drop on me. Don't worry about me…You must chase after him! He ran through the great doors at the front of the temple. You may yet catch him before it's too late. Hurry!"

Link nodded and ran towards the exit, calling over his shoulder, "You should know by now, Impa! I am very punctual!"

Link bolted out the Temple door. He had envisioned using his sailcloth to float down but as he saw the first second he opened that door, it was going to be more complicated than that.

All around the spiraling path down to the bottom of the pit was a continuous transparent wall of diamonds. At the base of the pit was Ghirahim with Zelda lying on the ground. He was doing (in Link's opinion) the gayest dance in the whole world around Zelda's body.

Ghirahim hummed a tune as he danced. He looked up at Link and licked his lips, almost flaunting the fact that the ritual was under way. He held his hands over her and a light burst from her being. She began to float, whimpering as she elevated.

"GHIRAHIM! STOP!" Link banged on the transparent wall. "PLEASE!"

Ghirahim ignored the screaming adolescent and focused on the girl. "Hear me, my hordes!" He began as he drew up a bokoblin army. "The spell is almost complete! The demon king returns! Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual."

The bokoblin's screeched as they popped up into existence. The ground shook as they thundered up the steep slopes, their eyes on Link, all the while, Ghirahim screaming out orders. "I don't care if the whole lot of you gets lodged on the end of his blade! You will buy me the time I need! Do not fear him…Fear my wrath if you fail me!"

The clouds rolled as they took on a blackened red color, suffocating the sun. Link looked up in acknowledgment as the horde neared him. With a determined smile, he turned and drew his sword.

"Ready, Fi?"

"As always, master."

* * *

"Where is Ghirahim?" Farrah asked as she walked into the glorious ballroom. It was the prettiest room in the castle.

Ethana stood upon her entering. "He said that he found the Gate of Time. I think he is out defeating the chosen hero, resurrecting his demonic master and taking over the world. Nothing unusual. Tea?" She held out a porcelain cup.

"Oh. Yes, thank you. Um…so did yo-" Farrah was interrupted by a the sound of faint chanting. "Do you hear that?"

Ethana inclined her ear. She heard a mass of people screaming out something and here was a faint banging sound. "Yes…But what could it b-" This time, Ethana was interrupted. A maid came running in, with flushed cheeks.

"My ladies! You must come with me! The people are revolting!" She panicked.

"Revolting! Why?" Ethana demanded.

The maid grabbed their hands and led them to the window. Outside the palace were _thousands_ of people carrying spears, swords and clubs. Being nearer to the window, they could make out the words they were screaming out: "Down with the absentee!"

"Why are they saying that? What is the problem?!" Soon Farrah was in a passionate anxiety.

"Lord Ghirahim has been neglecting the peop- I am only saying what they think!" She raised her hands in defense before Ethana could scream some sense into the woman. "Just let me finish!"

Ethana nodded tightly. "Go on."

"They believe that he neglected them, you know with his hands all wrapped up in that quest of his, and many people are going without pay or food! So they sort of want to…Kill Ghirahim and all who consort with him." She finished off awkwardly.

Ethana's eyes widened. That means they want to kill them too. But what about the maid…? "And what about you? Where do you stand?"

The woman furrowed her brow, obviously confused. Then she gasped. "Oh, with you of course! I would never think of killing you or Ghirahim or anyone!"

"Just making sure." Ethana eased. "Now what do we do?"

"Leave the city, of course! We must hurry!" The maid made another reach for their arms, but Ethana withdrew.

Farrah, who was looking out the window at the mass of people, squinted her eyes at them, trying to get a closer look. She was watching them while remaining unnoticed, that is until one of the men looked up and screamed while he pointed at her.

In an instant, a rock was sent flying through the window, smashing it into pieces. The sound of the screaming and chanting burst forth from the newly destroyed barrier, almost deafening them.

The three women screamed. Farrah quickly picked up the rock and examined it. "There is blood on here!" She yelled, trying to be heard above the noise. She looked around to see if it hit anyone.

Ethana and the maid shook their heads. Farrah closed her eyes. "They must have beat the guards with this!" She threw it across the room in disgust. Then she gasped. "The guards! Where are they!?"

"Either in the mob, joining it or out of the city by now! The last thing we had a chance to do was barricade the entrance! But it won't hold for long!"

Suddenly rocks on fire flew through the other windows, burning the marvelous curtains and tapestry.

"WE MUST LEAVE!" The maid screamed. By that she meant, 'either come with me or not because I am out of here.' She hitched up her skirts and ran out of the massive ballroom, screaming as she went.

Ethana turned to Farrah, her heart flying into her throat. "Come on!" She dragged a crying Farrah after the maid. The maid must have ran track because she was beyond their sight. Suddenly a large crash was heard and Ethana determined that the castle had been breached. She did the mental math in her head. They were on the second of a total of eight floors, not including the tower…They would be here in seconds! The grand staircase was so near!

Farrah wept with fear as the sound of a screaming woman flooded her ears. They both determined that the poor frightened maid had just been slaughtered by the incoming mob. "Hurry!" Ethana whispered. They had to hide in the tower.

Or else.

* * *

Link lost his footing as pure agonizing heat exploded onto his back. He ascended through the air, thumping on the ground as he landed. The world flew past his eyes as he rolled down the path, tripping bokoblins all the way.

"Master, I detect a 99.5683% chance that you were hit by a bomb and lost balance…But I'm no genius." Fi spoke through the sword.

"Oh, really?" Link's voice vibrated as he rolled over every rock and pebble.

"Despite your current situation, master, I would suggest you stop rolling or else you will be in a worse predicament."

A headache formed in Link's mind. But he had to smile as a blur of bokoblins tripped over his rolling body. They screamed in rage as they fell and all Link could think of was _They see me rolling…They hatin'._

"Master, my readings tell me that you should get up now!"

Before Link could even respond he slammed full force into another transparent blockade created by Ghirahim. He grunted and stayed there for a while, seeing as how his enemies were way up the hill.

"Thanks…for the warning, Fi."

"Fume. Seethe. Rage." Fi said tightly.

"What are you _doing?_" Link asked as he stumbled to his feet.

"My functions are inadequate for showing emotion. So I say them. I gave you a proper warning and you ignored it, thus explaining my words. And you didn't let me finish." She popped out of her sword and resumed. "See red. Be livid. Boil over. Punch Link in the face."

"Was that last one really necessa-"

"YES."

Link rolled his eyes, turning to stab the nearest bokoblin. It appeared that the party had just caught up.

* * *

Ghirahim growled as Link made it to the base. Why must he be so persistent?! He giggled as the last bokoblin was felled. "You are far too quick, boy!"

Link walked forward determinedly, waving his sword threateningly. And that was the last straw for Ghirahim.

Ghirahim clenched his hands and held them over his face in extreme frustration. "I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM? You petulant brat…You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!"

"Pfft! Diva…" Link blew his bangs out of his face.

Ghirahim seethed and threw Zelda above them, leaving her whimpering in pain. "You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way! This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again…" His diamonds took the form of fire, and as it increased in intensity, they corrupted into a black color. He thrust his arms into the sky, sending a beam of black penetrating the clouds.

"THAT I PROMISE!"

A transparent platform lifted them up high into the air. Once the black rush of diamonds left Ghirahim's body, his true form was revealed.

A metallic brown muscular form with golden diamond embellishments, and over his heart was a diamond. It was rather intimidating to Link.

"Fi…" Link whispered aside to Fi. "I've told you many times that one day he would come out of the closet but I never thought it would be like…_this._"

"What was that, master? Laura was just helping a unicorn named Sparkle…"

Link sighed and continued to listen to Ghirahim's speech.

"If only I'd only put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy, and the next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal!"

"Technically I'm Hylian…but I'm not picky." Link whispered too soft for Ghirahim to hear.

"Given my situation," Ghirahim continued. "I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life…Twice even. Such a guilty pleasure…But instead of scurrying away like any creature with an instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again…and again…and again…I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon…" His body flickered and transformed into a sword, then returned to his humanoid form. "Or should I say, a weapon without mercy! For you, boy, I've prepared a most humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge! First I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you too the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flames of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

"…Always on a Monday…" Link sighed and before he knew it, the final fight had begun.

* * *

Aluf and Liafwin threw their enemies down in sync and kept them in place with their magic.

Aluf leaned forward and gripped Horea's shirt front. "So where is he?"

"Who?" He spit in Aluf's face.

Aluf drew back in disgust. His response, though, was swift and violent. A punch to the face. "You know who, swine!"

"Terrian." Liafwin clarified. His boot rested upon Terrell's chest.

"I'll never tell you where my brother is!" Terrell growled.

"Oh, really?" Aluf snarled. "We'll see about that." His sword hovered over a super sensitive part of a man's anatomy. "Are you so sure, now?"

Terrell's eyes got as big as saucers and sweat dribbled off of his forehead. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Aluf and Liafwin shared a smirk. "Go on." Liafwin prompted.

"Terrian is on his way to the Citadel. Okay? Now get off of me!" Terrell squirmed underneath Liafwin's boot.

"Terrell!" Horea shouted, almost as if blaming him for cracking under pressure.

"What?! I'd like to see how you act in that situation!"

Aluf and Liafwin ignored their banter. What could Terrian want at the castle? _Oh, gosh. There are a number of things. _Liafwin thought dryly.

"There is more that you are not telling us." Liafwin leaned forward, threateningly. "Spill it."

"There is no more!" Horea lied. "Now release your magic hold!"

Aluf kicked his ribcage. "Don't lie to us! What does he want with the Demon Fortress?"

Terrell spoke up, trying to distract them. "Isn't it obvious?"

Meanwhile, Horea used most of his strength and magic to move his limbs under the spell Aluf cast. He gripped a dagger that was in his pocket and sent it piercing through Aluf's thy.

"Death." Terrell finished off wickedly.

Aluf screamed in pain, falling backwards and releasing the two villains. Liafwin cried out in surprise, quickly kneeling at Aluf's side. "Aluf!" He turned to look at Horea and Terrell. "You horrid, wicked vile, fo-"

But they were already gone.

* * *

Ethana and Farrah raced back through the ballroom. Everything was ablaze and the smoke stung their eyes. Coughs began to rack their bodies as the screams behind them drew closer.

Farrah tried to keep up as Ethana ran the faster of them, although they were hand in hand. Ethana led her away from the main stair case and towards the servant one. It was just down this hall…

Alarmingly, the ground began to tremble. Farrah screamed over the sound of breaking vases. "A mob can't do this!"

Ethana didn't bother answering. She knew what it was. It was almost as if the goddess was against them now. Why would an earthquake happen now of all times?

The two woman darted down the monumental halls. They glanced over their shoulders periodically until they saw the mob run around a corner and chase after them as they stormed the palace. You would think during an earthquake they would abandon their mission, but no.

"COME HERE!" A woman in the mob screamed as she shot an arrow just above Ethana's head. They were baying for blood!

"I don't really want to!" Ethana called back.

Just then, massive cracks formed in the one hundred foot columns, traveling all the way to the top until they could stand no longer. They roared through the air as they plummeted through the marble floor. They came to rest brokenly on the first floor beneath them.

Luckily that stopped the mob from pursuing…until they found a way across the now massive hole through the floor. But it also unfortunately separated Farrah and Ethana. Farrah stood to the north side of the hall, whereas Ethana stood to the east.

_I am dead! There is no way I can reach the tower from here! _Ethana thought desperately. "Farrah!" She said, seeing only one other option. "Go on without me! I'll be fine!"

"No! I won't leave you to them!" Farrah gestured to the mob that began climbing the fallen columns like a bridge, aiming for the cornered Ethana.

"We are still coming for you!" A man bellowed.

The woman who shot an arrow earlier drew another and aimed for Farrah. She released the arrow with a twang but not before Farrah could duck out of the way. The arrow thwacked into a still standing pillar, leaving the woman seething with rage at the miss.

"Go!" Ethana repeated. "I'll find you again!" She pressed herself against the massive broken window frame.

Farrah could see in Ethana's eyes that she meant it. With a tear sliding down her cheek, she turned and ran towards the tower.

Ethana closed her eyes as a demon man closed in on her and she sent a silent prayer heavenward. The man reached out, his hand aiming for her throat for a quick strangle. However, an arrow shot out from above, flying straight through his hand.

Ethana gasped in relief, almost going limp. She looked up and saw…a Sheikah? A demon? A mix? She couldn't tell but it was a woman holding a bow. _She saved me…_

The mysterious women stood on top of a ledge, she grabbed a whip, much like one Link had, and swung down, whisking Ethana off of her feet and out the window.

Ethana screamed as she gripped onto the stranger for dear life. The warm air from the fire baked her skin and all sound was drowned out from the shouts of the thousands of people outside the courtyard.

The woman forced the whip to let go of its hold and grab onto another. A flying robot, much like Scrapper, came from behind a spire and grabbed the end of the whip, flying them out of the city.

"Wait! We can't leave Farrah there! Put me down! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Ethana tried to squirm out of this woman's grasp.

"Stay still! I'm saving your life! Your friend will be fine." The woman held on tighter, so that Ethana wouldn't fall. "Faster, Copter!" She shouted up to the robot.

"Yes, ma'am, bzzrrrt!" The robot chirped, turning his copter blades faster.

Ethana realized struggling would be useless and settled for looking down at the city of chaos.

* * *

Link sent Ghirahim falling over the ledge for the third time. It was really handy how Ghirahim told him his plan and how Link used it on him.

Link used the fatal blow from the platform above and sent his sword straight through Ghirahim's diamond heart. The transparent platform shattered, and they stood on solid ground. Ghirahim heaved as he stood. He sneered and snapped a sword into existence.

_Again with the sword fights? He learns lessons about as well as Fi can be useful._

_I heard that master… _Fi communicated telepathically.

_Fi! You can read my mind?!_

_Yep. Always been able to do it._

_And you never told me? _Link scolded internally.

_I was getting great amusement from your thoughts. Although I think that your thoughts on your life with Zelda after saving her were a bit…out of your league. And disturbing._

_Fi! _Link whined.

_The monkey chased the weasel…_

_What is with you and singing that nursery rhyme?!_

_What? It is catchy!_

Link grumbled and dodged a skyward strike from Ghirahim. – Wait. What?

_He is using a perverted version of MY skyward strike! That's not fair! And doesn't he need a sword spirit to do that? Or maybe he has his own sword spirit! …I feel like that is borderline slavery._

_THANK YOU. Somebody needed to say it! _Fi cheered as she egged her master on.

_Fi._

_Yes?_

_Get out._

_Got it._

With a smile, Link plunged his sword deep into Ghirahim's chest, hearing a disturbing pop. He yanked his sword out and waited for a response.

Pain flooded Ghirahim, but his anger was more overwhelming. "YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" He snapped a massive an impossibly heavy looking blade into his hand.

Link showed no fear and lunged forward. He soon found the massive blade to be rather fragile. With each slice he chipped away some of the metal. And after Link would stab Ghirahim's diamond, he would replace the blade with another. This continued until eventually, Ghirahim had little left to endure.

Ghirahim stumbled back after the final stab, breathing heavily. "This…This is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable! No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Boy…what are you?"

Link held in the urge to really freak Ghirahim out and say 'male impersonator.' However he remained silent and let Ghirahim continue.

A smile twisted Ghirahim's lips and then a chuckle escaped. Followed by another and another. "Ah…But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued… At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"

"WHAT! PLOT TWIST ON CRACK!" Link shouted as the seal began to glow red.

Zelda screamed, still floating in the air, as The Imprisoned came from the seal. She began to glow as the beast roared and inhaled deeply, sucking in her soul and her light.

"ZELDA!" Link bellowed in fear for her life.

The monster shut its jaws and illuminated purple. The swirling purple light engulfed the monster, leaving Ghirahim laughing madly-too madly. Link could only hope that no one would ever loop it. EVER.

"Don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! The world and everything in it now belongs to darkness! They belong to my master!"

Finally the smoke cleared and all got very quiet. The beast had transformed into a very, VERY large and muscular man. His hair was like a fire and his skin consisted of tiny black scales. A large scar where the seal was just above his fiery red eyes.

_Snap._

He turned to Link and pierced his eyes with his own. And Link had to admit…he was a tinsy bit afraid. Just a little bit.

_Man…pre-school must have been SO rough on this guy. _Link thought pityingly.

"Welcome back to us, master." Ghirahim bowed low and smiled.

The demon king, whom Ghirahim called Demise, extended his hand towards Ghirahim, fast as lightning.

Ghirahim was knocked off his feet, although he was never touched. Demise lifted him up and elevated him high into the air. Ghirahim floated limply, his skin glowing red. Suddenly a light appeared over Ghirahim's diamond and a sword was yanked from his chest. Ghirahim, all the while laughing madly.

The sword flew into Demise's hands and a cruel smirk possessed his lips. He looked over at Link, who got in a fighting stance. "..So you are the chosen knight of the Goddess. Intriguing…" He looked up where a fragile unconscious Zelda lay floating in the air. "The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form."

He waved his sword and a gust of wind shot out and pushed Zelda, making her fall to the earth.

"DON'T WORRY LINK! GROOSE HAS GOT THIS!" Groose shouted from out of _nowhere_ and made a complete dive for Zelda.

Link looked on anxiously, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did, he saw Groose, heaving, but with a safe Zelda in his arms.

"Link, I…I caught her! She's OK!"

Link's shoulders sagged in relief. He returned to his game face and turned around, facing Demise once more.

"Hmm…So you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess, would you?" Demise returned to his speech.

"You know it!" Link growled.

"How curious…" Demise's eyes turned evilly thoughtful. "The humans I've known were weak things. Hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me. When last I walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their goddess, mewling and praying…Counting on her to protect them. How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you."

"Regardless of how they acted, I will not flee!" Link firmed his fighting stance threateningly.

Demise laughed. "You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle. Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we shall not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."

Link nodded decisively. From afar Groose shouted out, "It's all on you, Link! Oh, and listen up! Grannie had some info for you! The old girl says it'll take time for that grease wad to absorb Zelda's soul completely! If you can take him down before her soul gets all sucked up into that…thing, you might still have a chance! I…I know you can do it. So…yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

When they were done with their little…chat…Demise sent a beam of dark magic into the sky. He looked at Link through it. "If you fear for your life, don't follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide." All at once, Demise and the beam disappeared and a hole was made at the heart of the seal.

"It is all up to you now, Link…" Groose whispered, looking hopefully at Zelda's too still face.

* * *

Farrah raced up the last few stairs. Luckily the doorway to the tower was known to only a select few, so she should be safe. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her legs burned with a fire much like the one sweeping across the palace. She hoped Ethana was safe.

This was going to be hard on Ghirahim. What could she say? "Oh, welcome back! Um, your palace is kinda destroyed and your people want you dead. But don't worry! Everything will be fine! You can start a new life with a new name! You could be a weird guy with a mustache named Stephano who cleans toilets! Yeah! That'll work!" No…it wouldn't.

The stairway narrowed as she neared the very top. The spiraling stone stairs would come to stop in front of a wooden door with metal bars over a window, and inside was a circular room that was kept bare and empty.

"Here it is!" Farrah exclaimed. She reached for the handle and flew the door open. The first thing she saw inside the bare room was a cloaked figure, with its back to her.

"H-hello?" Farrah asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

The figure laughed deeply. So, apparently it was a man. He turned around, his red eyes gleaming against his silver hair. "Hello, Farrah."

"How do you know my name?" Farrah asked, alarm rising to her throat.

"Aw, don't be scared. Let me introduce myself. My name is Terrian. I knew your brother, Farrah, when we were teenagers." He said warmly, taking a step towards her.

"Oh…were you a friend of his?" Farrah asked innocently. She walked closer to him, not really afraid anymore. In fact, she found him rather…captivating.

"You could say that…" He smirked.

"How do you know of the doorway to the tower?" Farrah asked curiously.

"I used to live in this palace." He explained. "And it seems you are in quite a mess. Can I assist a damsel in distress?" He held his arm out to her, ready for her taking.

"Where would we go? It isn't safe down there!" She backed away from the doorway, wanting to stay in this tower until her brother came and said it was safe.

"I have a feeling they will listen to me. You see, I used to be a servant of Demise. I was…away for these many long years and have returned. I am older than Ghirahim, so technically the Fortress should be mine, and seeing as how the citadel is in revolt, I think it is time I relieve our pale friend. Don't you?" He winked at her.

Farrah blushed and she had to admit that maybe it was best. After all, how could things go back to the way they were? The fortress needed another ruler. He could bring balance back to the city. Maybe it was time for Terrian to take charge. After all he was charming, to say the least. "…Yes. I do. But what about me? They want me dead!"

Terrian stepped forward and pushed a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "When I am king, no one will lay a finger on you."

Farrah suppressed the urge to giggle like a school girl again. She blushed harder and nodded. "Alright. Let's give it a go."

Terrian smiled a fanged grin. "Perfect."

* * *

Ethana and the woman were miles from the city by now. They hovered just barely over Faron woods, looking for the proper place to land.

Ethana scanned through the trees. In between the mass of green leaves she saw a head of peach. "Stop here!"

The woman commanded the robot to land them on the earth. Ethana released the woman even though she was still five feet off the ground. Liafwin cried out with joy at the sight of Ethana. He dropped the canteen of water he had been filling and ran towards her. "Ethana, how did you get here?!"

Ethana ran up and embraced him. This was him. The real Liafwin was back. She pulled back and smiled. "I was saved by a strange woman. Uh…here she is!" She pointed to the woman who just landed.

"Raline!" Liafwin exclaimed. "I am so glad you're here! Aluf is hurt."

The woman, apparently called Raline, nodded. "Take me to him."

"Wait! You two know each other?" Ethana held up her hands. "How?"

Liafwin paused. "Uh…it is a long story. You can over hear it when I tell Ghirahim, because I really don't want to repeat such a long story twice. Now, follow me to Aluf." He bowed and walked briskly, not wanting to leave Aluf alone.

They came upon a weeping willow tree. Liafwin drew back the curtain-like branches and gestured to the bleeding demon on the ground. "Here he is…"

Aluf sat up weakly upon their entry. He was rather pale from his blood loss. "Ethana…? Raline…? What…are you…doing h-"

"Save your strength." Raline commanded and kneeled next to him. She undid the bindings around the wound to get a better look. Her face twisted in disgust. "How?"

"Horea. The brute." Aluf grumbled. He held in a cry of pain as the wound was prodded at.

"Sorry." Raline apologized. "Ethana, can you go and fetch my bag? It is right there." She pointed behind Ethana, where a bag rested against a rock.

Ethana did as she was told and handed over the bag. Raline immediately began digging through it until she pulled out a bottle containing a purple potion. She poured it over Aluf's thy, wincing as a shout of pain escaped his lips.

"Sorry, again."

"Don't worry about it." He said hoarsely.

"Soon you will be healed and that is when we'll need to move. Ghirahim needs us." Liafwin added from the side. "I don't have a good feeling about Demise returning."

"Neither do I." Aluf agreed. "And it makes me sick thinking of what Terrian could possibly want with the Citadel…It is practically abandoned now….speaking of which…where is my sister?"

Ethana glared at Raline. "I told you we should have turned back for her! She is probably dead!"

Raline's eyes turned to daggers. "We couldn't have turned back! We barely escaped with _our_ lives!"

"WHAT?!" Aluf panicked. "What happened? What is going on?!"

"The Fortress is under a revolt…or maybe a revolution…the people want to kill Ghirahim and all those consorting with him. Which included me and Farrah. We got separated but I told her to run to the tower. I just hope she made it there…" Ethana finished off sadly.

Aluf pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't good.

No. Not at all.

* * *

"Master Link, I have important information for you."

"Well this is a first. Alright, let's hear it." Link tapped his foot on the ground, standing before the portal.

"Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"

Link pondered it. Staying prisoner forever was not very appealing…Maybe he should do some side quests first or- No. He had to do this. "I'm ready!"

"Understood, Master Link. Know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you…And master…good luck." Fi disappeared into the master sword with a chime.

Link's eyes widened in awe. That almost was…sweet. A few weeks ago he would have thought that spending eternity with Fi would be like a torturous math lesson with an annoying robot, but now…maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

But he still planned on winning.

He nodded determinedly and walked into the portal. Immediately he was in a serene quiet place. There was a sunny blue sky and a still glassy water which he walked upon. And there…a couple feet away, was Demise.

Demise turned. "Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity." He walked around, thoughtful hatred in his eyes.

"The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins… You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade. The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you? And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate…mine to subjugate…Mine to rule! When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

The sky turned a dark reddish orange. The colors were corrupted by his everlasting hatred. "…It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia…I will take the Triforce for my own…And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!

Link faced him head on. "We'll see."

* * *

The multitude of demon citizens sat in the king's court, ready to listen to whatever Terrian had to say. The fires had been quenched by water magic demons, and the pillars and other damages done by the earthquake had been repaired with just a snap from construction demons. Now there was an eerie silence as Terrian placed himself on the throne, Farrah stood beside him, a fearful expression on her face.

Terrian raised a hand and gestured to all the people. He spoke in a clear and loud voice that echoed through the halls. "Citizens of the Mighty Demon Citadel, I understand your frustration with your former Lord. However, you may not harm any that are not he. Especially this young woman to my right, Farrah Trestel."

The crowed began to shout in outrage. It took Terrian a couple of minutes to silence the people and get them under control, but when he did, he continued. "Now…You will no longer have to suffer under his rule again! For I am the lost and rightful heir to the throne! I will never abandon you, my people! From now and forever more, I will protect the people and serve them humbly! Will you have me?"

The crowed didn't waste another second and roared with cheers. The people began jumping for joy and the only one having doubtful thoughts…was Farrah.

What would happen to Ghirahim?

* * *

Ghirahim's very soul emanated from Demise's sword. Demise sent his massive fist straight for Link, only to be shield bashed with the Hylian shield.

Demise blocked every stab and thrust Link threw at him. The only way Link managed blows was by shield bashing the newly knocked off balance, Demise. However soon it was enough.

_Master, I indicate an 87% chance that Demise will soon tire of this and move onto another method of fighting._

_That would make two of us…_

_Only a little while longer, master!_

_Don't worry. No matter what, I can always rely on my secret weapon: my sexiness._

_I…would be disturbed if that worked on Demise._

_You don't get disturbed. You are a humanoid._

…_The monkey stopped to pull up his socks…_

_Fi! Enough of that song! It is starting to creep me out! ANYWHO, I wonder if Ghirahim is talking to Demise right now…? _Link looked into Demise's blank face and answered his own question. _Never mind. I can tell he is. I mean Demise's face just screams out 'derp' as if he is also focusing on someone's voice._

_Imagine how you look, master._

_I'm ignoring that one because I am too busy saving the world. _Link ceased his mental conversation and focused entirely on killing the demon king.

Link sent a fierce blow that sent Demise flipping backwards. Link looked at Demise as he laid on his back. _Is it over?!_

Demise jumped back up with a roar as the clouds rolled and thundered into a gray storm.

_Of course not._

Demise held up the anti-sword in a skyward strike. Lightning came out of the sky, energizing the sword.

"Master, watch ou-!" Fi's warning went a little too late. Link screamed as Demise sent a frisbee of electricity searing through his body. Link slammed into the ground, but recovered quickly, determination fueling his endurance.

He imitated Demise and made his own lightning strike. He sent it sailing for Demise, who charged at him with a bellow. Demise roared as Link rushed forward and stabbed him in his stunned form.

Demise, likewise recovered swiftly. Link back flipped to avoid a punch to the…everywhere. Seriously, Demise's fist was huge. It covered a lot of territory.

Both raised their swords this time and canceled their strikes out. Eventually their fight continued until Link was sure this was the last round.

_One more master… and we are all saved._

_HALLELUJAH!_

Link sent his final lightning strike towards Demise and when Demise thudded to the ground, he took the liberty to perform the final, final blow. He flipped through the air and lightning seemed to split the sky as it energized his sword. And the next thing Link knew, it pierced the very chest of the embodiment of hell.

Link withdrew and allowed Demise to wobbly stand. Demise grunted and thrust Ghirahim, or his sword, into the reflective ground. Immediately it disintegrated and blew away like ash.

Demise heaved as he held his side. " Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!" He extended his hand in promise. "Those like you…those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero…They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Demise laughed madly as he slowly faded away, leaving only a black cloud in his place.

"Wow…what a sore loser..." Link grinned. The sky returned to its sunny cloudiness and a joyful spirit filled his heart.

Finally. It was over.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword…and is now sealed away."

* * *

Ghirahim's body returned to his pale fleshy form. After he blew away, his spirit came to rest among the trees…on the soft green grass…under the crystal blue sky.

His eyes flickered open. He felt…different. Internally. Like…he didn't want to be…how he was. He sat up and looked around. It was all here. Everything beautiful was already under the sun. It was already here, around him.

He had given everything to Demise. His relationships, his skills, his dreams and even his very self. And for what? No praise he would have received from Demise could ever feel as good as this! Not as good as this…feeling. What was it? Maybe it was…freedom. Yes. That is what it was.

He had a life. Friends. A home and heck even an entire city at his command! And he tossed it to the side…much like Demise did to him. He was lucky he still had his life.

Ghirahim bowed his head and vowed to do it differently this time. No more master. No more evil quest. No more wicked schemes. No more. Just Ghirahim.

Here he was with his heart naked and bleeding before this beautiful world and here he felt total…forgiveness. Forgiveness that he didn't deserve along with grace and mercy. Grace, being the giving of something he didn't deserve; his life or the friends whom he shared it with. And mercy, being the withholding of the evil he deserved, like death or being locked up in that sword with Demise for all eternity.

The wind danced through the branches, whistling the most beautiful song he ever heard. The birds tweeted here and there and then the most beautiful noise came to him.

Voices.

Not just any voices. Familiar ones. Aluf. Liafwin. Ethana. Although there was one that he didn't recognize…but he wanted too.

"Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim looked up to see his three friends rushing towards him with open arms. They tackled him to the ground in a series of violent hugs, which he returned just as violently.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" He assured. "In fact I have never felt better!"

"What do you mean?" Ethana asked curiously.

"Demise…is vanquished. And I don't want to chase after him anymore. I'm done."

Before he even finished his sentence the three began cheering and shouting for joy.

"You guys never liked Demise?" Ghirahim asked, astonished.

"Ghirahim, I wouldn't doubt that his own mother didn't like him." Aluf said with a bitter smile.

Ghirahim smiled back, for once allowing the slander of that vile demon. Suddenly he realized that they were being watched. He looked up to see Raline staring at him studiously, although he didn't know her name at the time.

"Who are you?" Ghirahim asked, pushing his friends off of him and standing.

"I am Raline. I think that Aluf and Liafwin want to explain something to you…" She said quietly.

Ghirahim turned to his two friends questioningly. Ethana leaned forward, still sitting crossed legged on the ground, listening intently. Finally some answers were coming her way.

"Well," Liafwin started. "When we were taken hostage, I and Aluf were locked in separate cells. We broke free and found each other and planned our escape. As we navigated through the labyrinth, the ground collapsed underneath us. We were misled by a light. We fell extremely far down. The only reason we lived was because of potions."

"We were closed in." Aluf took up the conversation. "We heard an imitation of us lead you guys out. Then we thought all hope was lost as we sat at the bottom of the abyss. We decided to scale the cliff side which is where we found caves on the sides of the rock face. Sort of like a bee hive."

"We decided to enter one tunnel, thinking we couldn't go anywhere but up. As we traveled through the dark passage way, we saw a figure carrying a torch. It was Raline."

Raline blushed as they sent acclaiming looks her way.

"She led us out until we came out of the cave and entered Lanayru. We were taken to her Sheikah tribe in the desert. We didn't stay long to be taken care of, seeing as how we were only dirty. But we did stay long enough to hear how she came by us, and who she was. As you can see, she is a demon, but she is in a Sheikah tribe." Aluf pointed out.

Ghirahim nodded in acknowledgement.

"She heard the avalanche and came to investigate." Liafwin continued the story. "She really did save us. But that is not the most interesting part. What is interesting was her childhood."

Ghirahim began to wonder how long this was going to take, but listened anyway.

"Her father was Rahim…a servant of _Demise."_ Liafwin emphasized the last part. Ghirahim perked up his ears. Where could this story be going? "Her mother was Ghalia. Demise wanted to destroy a human settlement because it was too close to the Demon borders. Rahim, being kind and gentle, tried to stop him. When Demise wouldn't listen, he went against Demise's will and secretly went to warn the humans."

Ghirahim widened his eyes. _What was this guy thinking? Any servant of Demise knows never to disobey!_

"Demise knew what he did." Aluf picked up the tale. "He sent orders for Rahim, and his wife and children to be killed. Raline had a younger sibling, who was just a baby at the time. Ghalia and the children escaped- barely. As they rode out to meet Rahim, Demise prepared a small army to wipe out the human settlement, along with his disobedient servant. Rahim and his family hid in the woods near the settlement. But Demise was already on his way. He set the woods ablaze and the fire separated the family. Raline was with her father, Rahim. While the younger child was with Ghalia."

"Eventually Raline got separated from her father in the burning woods. He was caught by Demise and killed. Raline, however ran away, trying to escape the flames. She jumped into a rushing river and nearly drowned. She climbed onto a boulder in the midst of the chaotic current. She fell asleep there on the bolder, tired from exhaustion. When she woke up, she was in the arms of a Sheikah tribe. They promised to take care of her and take her in as one of their own. She grew alongside Impa and had a great life. But she always wondered what happened to her younger brother…who was named Ghirahim." Liafwin finished, thought provokingly.

Ghirahim swooned with dizziness and clinged to a tree for support. But his friends weren't finished yet.

"The last thing Ghalia saw was Demise holding Ghirahim in his arms, promising the child would be a true example of what a real loyal servant was." Aluf finished and waited for Ghirahim to respond.

Ghirahim looked at Raline. It was so obvious now. Raline had pale skin, silver white hair in a style much like Impa's, although the super long strand was a curled ringlet. And the same deep eyes as Ghirahim's, although they were a shining violet color. And even though her clothes were that of the Sheikah, he could just see her in demonic spandex.

Raline gazed at him, waiting for acceptance. And Ghirahim gave it whole heartedly. He ran forward and gave her a bone crushing hug. He never had a blood relative before. And now he knew the truth about his parents. His parents who died for doing the right thing.

This was…euphoria.

* * *

Link stood before Impa, accomplished in his own right.

"You have done well, Link." She gestured behind him with her head.

Link turned around and saw Zelda and Groose. Zelda was fine, the most deepest gratitude playing itself rawly on her face. "Link…Thank you. I think it is over…Finally…it's all over." She burst into tears, trying to hide her face.

"Nice going, you two. You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose…That's a little joke." Groose said as he cockily walked by.

Link sighed. He wasn't even going to respond to that one.

Impa stepped forward. "Joke or not, your contributions to our efforts were heroic. You have my thanks."

Groose blushed. "Aww, well, you know…Just glad I could make myself useful. I'm happy things turned out OK." He turned around and faced his two friends. "Hey, so things look pretty sewn up around here. What do you say, guys? Ready to head back to our own time? Grannie was really worried about you two. We don't want to keep the old girl in suspense too long."

Link nodded, happy to get back home. But before they could move, Fi popped out of the sword.

"Hylia, Your Grace…Or perhaps you prefer "Zelda." It pleases me to know you are safe."

"Thank you…?"

"Fi, your grace." Fi introduced softly.

"Fi." Zelda nodded. Then she turned to Link. "Link…I would like a word with you."

"Oh, you do?" Link grinned. He felt for his mouth spray in his pocket. When Zelda turned around to lead him outside, he looked behind him and gave everyone a thumbs up, which they returned.

Once they were standing under the statue of the goddess, alone, Zelda turned to face Link.

"Link, do you remember how before I fell I said I wanted to tell you something?" She asked innocently.

"It comes to my mind…" Link said, a boyish grin tugging on his lips.

"Well…I wanted to tell you something very…personal. The truth is that I…" She blushed furiously. She just couldn't bring herself to say it!

"Yes?" Link persisted. He turned his head while she wasn't looking and sprayed his mouth with cherry spray. _I knew this would come in handy someday!_

"I want to say that I…Oh, well I'll just show you." She said sweetly. Her hand reached out and stroked the side of his face, her fingers coming to curl around his golden locks. She pulled them closer and pursed her lips.

Link closed his eyes. _THIS IS IT! _He leaned forward until their lips were only an inch away. He pulled her closer until fina-

"POP! GOES THE WEASEL!"

"DARNIT, FI!"

* * *

**Author's note: XD Link so should have seen that one coming. Really. Anywho, IT IS FINALLY DONE! (Gosh it is so late. And I have school…Ha…I suck. XD)**

**Okay so the epilogue will, like always, be next week and then it is on to the final sequel. Gosh, that is sad. I'll probably do oneshots here and there. We will see. :) **

**Here is the rhyme than Fi was singing throughout the chapter:**

_**Round and round the mulberry bush,**_

_**The monkey chased the weasel.**_

_**The monkey stopped to pull up his socks,**_

_**Pop! Goes the weasel!**_

**Admit it...you sang it while you read it...XD Am I the only one who finds that song creepy? It scares me…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Reunion

**Author's Note: EPILOGE! XD I decided to do a sequel because…well so many things are unsolved. I can't just leave this here so…yeah! XD So here it is! ENJOY!**

**MENTIONS! Thank you from the bottom of my heart to…**

**GlissGirl99, HallowEarth, Azulhada, DelicatelyDeadly, Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony, Scrambled-Dry, Miss Maggy The Mismagius, Fantasystardreamer7, PrincessZelda450, MiaPia-Chan, Shannyofhyrule, dudemandude232, FatGuy OnFire, NineTales627, JourneyKat, The Goddess of Darkness, TechyZeldaNerd and guest!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Purdy please? XD**

* * *

Ghirahim walked forward, head bowed and feeling like a reprimanded child.

"Now, you know what to say?" Aluf said, a warning playing on his voice.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and kidnap the golden-haired maiden. I was just a crazed demon that acted like a child and wanted to raise his master." Ghirahim recited, wearily.

"Good." Aluf said in a way reminiscent of a father. Liafwin stood behind them. His heart was racing too fast to speak to anyone. He was anxious to finally speak to the hero; the descendant of the sweetest person he knew. The blessing that lasted a day.

Ghirahim walked up to the sealed temple, ready for his rehearsed apology- not that it wasn't sincere. He just wanted to do it right. He turned around and gave his companions a thumbs up and then he entered the ancient building.

* * *

"Link? You have a…visitor?" Groose peaked his head in awkwardly. Link was conversing with Fi on a heated debate about nursery rhymes and how they were a dangerous weapon.

Link sighed. "Fine. Let'em in."

Ghirahim walked in slowly, making Link gasp at the sight. "What are you doing here?! I don't want to talk to y-"

"Save your breath, Skychild. I come here to apologize." Ghirahim said sincerely, shame tainting his voice.

Link considered this. With a huff, he answered. "Fine."

Ghirahim sweated. What was his line?! Oh, he'd just have to wing it! "Uhh…I…I am sorry for trying to kidnap you, golden-haired maiden. No! I mean I am sorry for killing YOU- I mean, I-I didn't succeed, but If I had I would have been sorry! And I am sorry for kidnapping Zelda, the golden haired maiden. I never meant that _you_ were a maiden, although you do have stunning locks. Not that I have stared at them! It is just that I was a crazy person that wanted to master a demon child! No, wait! I mean that I was a crazy demon that acted like a child that wanted to raise his master! YES!" Ghirahim punched a fist in the air when he finally got it right.

Link's mouth dropped on the first sentence. It was so far down by the end that he had to wiggle his jaw in order to get in unstuck. "Uh…I am not sure how to respond to that…"

Ghirahim started cursing his stupidity in another language. He paced the floor and threw his arms about, freaking Link out.

"Ghirahim? Speak plain Hylian!" Link demanded.

"Wah…? Oh, sorry. I slip into the ancient demon tongue when I get frustrated…"

"Your people used to speak a language other than Hylian?" Link asked curiously, getting side tracked.

"Yes. Anyways, will you forgive me?" Ghirahim's eyes got big as he pulled his best puppy dog face.

Link pondered thoughtfully. A few weeks ago he had begged forgiveness from Ghirahim, even though he was blameless. He could see in Ghirahim's eyes the yearn to change. Why not help him and let by gone's be by gone's?

"…..Sure." Link smiled. He got up and gave Ghirahim a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you…skychild…" Ghirahim said through gritted teeth. His ribs were going to _really_ hurt in the morning.

"Yeah…you're welcome…" Link smiled and pulled away. "How are your friends?"

Ghirahim face palmed himself. "Oh, I almost forgot! They want to meet you! The people whom we rescued were imposters. It wasn't them."

Link smirked. "I'm glad you found them. I was going to say that you had suckish friends."

Ghirahim laughed and led Link out to the main room in the temple. This would be an interesting meeting…

* * *

Aluf and Liafwin stood in the sealed temple awkwardly, waiting for Ghirahim and Link. They avoided eye contact with Zelda, knowing that she remembered their only meeting.

"You were the ones who tried to kidnap me! You deceived me!" She accused, pointing a finger.

Raline and Ethana observed them calmly, not wanting to evoke any wrath for themselves.

"My lady-" Impa interrupted, seeing that this was supposed to be a time of forgiveness.

"No!" Zelda cut her off. "You two work for Ghirahim!"

"Well, work is a strong term. We are more like friends and we pretend to work while we play games of monopoly." Aluf answered truthfully. He shrugged his shoulders in a way of "take it or leave it."

"Don't mock me!" Her sapphire eyes blazed.

"We were only doing what we were told to do…" Liafwin interjected softly. Ethana patted his back to make him feel better.

Zelda opened her mouth and shut it. She had nothing to say to that. There was too much reason in his words. "Then my quarrel is with your leader." And the two demons had to be content.

They all looked up when they saw Link and Ghirahim come out. They appeared to be on a friendly status, which was quite shocking to them.

"These," Ghirahim began when they neared the small party. "Are my closest friends, Aluf and Liafwin."

"So YOU are Aluf and Liafwin! I have been _dying_ to meet you!" Link shook their hands firmly.

Aluf seemed to be amused and Liafwin had a look on his face as is he was meeting a dream-like celebrity.

Aluf laughed, forgetting his irritation with the little goddess. "Us too."

Link looked expectantly at Liafwin, waiting for him to respond.

"H-hi." Liafwin stuttered.

Link smiled brightly, a little flattered that anyone would be nervous to meet him. Although he didn't know the real reason Liafwin was acting so…tongue tied. _Soon I'll have fan-girls barging into my house. I am going to be a STAR!_

_I wouldn't let "fame" get to your head, master…_

Link contained a growl to avoid looking stupid. "Well, I am sure that this is the start of something wonderful! After all, now that evil is vanquished, what could possibly go wrong?"

Zelda had a feeling that that was laughable.

* * *

Farrah opened the door to the throne room. She felt an evil presence there. And it wasn't Terrian. Or at least it didn't feel like it. Besides, Terrian wasn't possible of committing any evil! Ha, what a silly thought!

She curtsied at him as she entered the room. "My Lord." She nodded.

Terrian opened his eyes. He seemed to be meditating on something when she entered. He grinned at her. "Fairest." His hand extended out to her.

She took it gladly and blushed when he kissed her forehead. Then she kneeled at his side. "I thought I sensed some…weird feeling coming from here. Like an evil presence."

Terrian tensed for a second. However he relaxed so quickly that Farrah thought she had imagined it. He stroked her rose hair. "Don't fret your pretty little head, Farrah. You imagined it. No evil will enter our borders."

Farrah nodded, content with his answer. "Uh…what about my friends? Will I see them again?"

Terrian frowned. "Define 'friends.'"

"I mean Ethana, Aluf, Liafwin and Ghirahim." Her silk like voice said softly.

Terrian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I am sorry, Farrah, but the only one on that list that is permitted back is Ethana. The other three have caused nothing but trouble for the kingdom. The citizens would slaughter them in the night."

At first she would have protested, but as he went on, she heard the sense in those words. "I…guess you're right."

Terrian smiled and patted her bowed head. "That's better. You know whatever choice I make is for the best, don't you?"

She nodded whole heartedly. "Oh, yes! I would never even think that you would…Never!" Her heart pounded with overwhelming trust for him.

He smirked. _How it is possible this innocent and so very trusting lady is related to her infuriating brother is beyond me. _He drew her from off of the ground and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "And that…is why I love you."

She smiled radiantly when his lips left hers and stroked his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

The group of ten all sat in a circle in the temple. It was decided that this was their official "place." They group had amended their hurt relationships with one another although Zelda still distrusted the demons and Raline and Ghirahim were still trying to get to know each other better.

Impa sat next to her older self. It was strange but Impa couldn't leave Zelda yet. She sensed danger. In fact, that was what they were talking about.

"I feel uneasy. Like I am forgetting something…" Aluf commented.

"Remember about the citadel?" Raline asked. "Don't forget it is overrun."

Aluf, Ghirhaim and Liafwin all facepalmed themselves.

"I forgot!" Ghirahim cried out.

"We could tell." Zelda smirked.

"Wait, what happened? How could you lose your entire city?" Link asked, obviously perplexed.

"Revolution." Ethana stated plainly.

"What does this concern us Hylian's and Sheikah?" Younger Impa half asked and half stated. She did not like the idea of the goddess being put into a dangerous position again.

"We are alliances now! We _all_ need to reclaim the city!" Aluf said firmly.

"He's right." Older Impa stated. She ignored the fiery glance of her younger self and continued. "The peril is not over yet. Behold, the south!"

Everyone looked to the window that faced the south. Link gave out a cry of despair and ran to it. "What is that?!"

The sky was turning back to its black and red color; just like in the battle the day before. The haunted colors grew from the south to the north until the entire earth was covered. An oppressive feeling weighed down on their hearts.

"What happened?" Link asked again.

The others were too busy crying out at their bad luck. But still, the elderly woman heard and answered. "It is coming from the Citadel."

The eyes of the five demons grew wide with horror.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that sets the stage for the final enchilada! I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed making it for you. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
